Turn to You
by Pearl Primrose
Summary: A field trip to La Push,soon turns into more for sixteen year old Farrah. Farrah is a know-it-all,rigid, and strong believer in logic. When she sees a werewolf,things become out of control. Especially as Jacob Black continues to come into her life.JacobOC
1. Indian Reservation

**~Turn to you~**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE TWILIGHT SERIES. I only own my OCS! If I did, I would've gave Jacob the happy ending he deserved. YEAH! TEAM JACOB! It will take place, Breaking Dawn. So Bella will be a crazy, blood thirsty newborn!**

**A/N: My sister helped me come up with this idea, so I wanted to give her credit. Her name on here is PinkLikeCool. You should check out her stuff, especially if you're into, "The Mortal Instruments Series." She's coming up with a SimonOC story. And she's also my beta. Italicized words are thoughts.**

**Chapter 1: Indian Reservation**

Farrah wearily stared out the bus window. It wasn't her favorite idea to take a field trip, but that's what she was doing for her AP US History class. They were taking a field trip to the local Indian reservation, which would be La Push. It wasn't a long trip, but she still hated missing three periods. Especially when the periods were calculus, chemistry AP, and government/economics AP. She started to sink into a reverie, one that had her thinking of a sunny day. A beautiful day where she could go swimming hopefully. She absent mindedly twisted her unruly bushy sunny mid-length blonde hair, wishing she had different hair.

"Farrah." Her friend Marissa called to her.

This pulled her out of her reverie, "yeah. I was just day dreaming. Sorry."

"Were here." Marissa smiled, excited to see the possibility of 'hot' teenage Indian boys. The bus slowly parked, and everyone quickly exited it. Farrah stared around, enjoying the beautiful forest. It was peaceful, peaceful compared to Forks. Boring Forks, with no personality. This place seemed like it had a personality though. Her bright gray eyes, continued to search the place. Maybe she wanted to see something intriguing.

"Let's go." Marissa playfully nudged her. The class followed Mrs. Heinmont, the US History AP teacher, as she showed them around the reservation. They explored the area, met important tribal people, and learned some basic Quileute culture.

They were walking by local homes as Marissa excitedly ranted on.

"I wonder where are the guys." She looked at the different houses they walked by, her eyes searching for guys.

"Calm down." Farrah answered in a laugh, "I'm so mad we have to miss three periods." Farrah thought about her grades suffering, which made her body stiffen. _I can't afford to have bad grades, I depend on grades. School is my life. I could be considered a super nerd; I'm in the math and science club, have straight A's, planning on attending Harvard or Yale, and I have the highest GPA out of my grade. _Her mind came back to her surroundings as the class stopped walking.

"This here." Began Mrs. Heinmont, "is a special Quileute rock, legend says…" She went on the explain some weird twisted Indian legend that surrounded the rock. Farrah curiously kept staring at the houses, finding them very intriguing. The fresh air of La Push blew momentarily, causing her hair to fly up. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of an open garage, where a young man was fixing up an older car. Her face stayed glued to him for some unexplainable reason. Maybe she was just bored and was looking for something to stare at. Who knows. The young man was russet skinned, obviously a Quileute Indian. Something made him seem different though. He was extremely tall, buffed, and for some strange reason, wore no shirt.

Farrah found him very interesting. _Why is he wearing no shirt? How could he be capable of withstanding the cold? It's December for crying out loud. It's not scientifically possible for a human being to withstand the cold, especially when there's a few inches of snow. _The young man grabbed his car jack, somehow lifting it in the air easily. He held onto the jack with one arm, holding it about several feet above his head. _Impossible. He must be on steroids…._

"Earth to Farrah." Marissa waved her hand in front of her face, "hello?"

Her observation of the young man was interrupted, "What is it?" Farrah asked.

"What are you looking at?" Marissa's eyes traveled toward where Farrah had just been gazing. She then noticed him. He wasn't holding onto the jack anymore, not seeming unusual now, "do you see his body. He is so hot! Oh wow. I think he's one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. He's beautiful."

Farrah couldn't concentrate on his looks, even though she could admit he was very attractive. He just seemed strange.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." Marissa egged her on, "you could ask him out. Like maybe to the movies or something."

"No way." Farrah said, "I'm not looking for a date. He's a stranger anyways."

"He won't be a stranger if you get to know him." She smiled.

"Whatever." Farrah mumbled. The class began to walk towards the bus, which Farrah was glad about. At least she could go back to school now. She would eventually have to come back to the reservation though, more alone research would be required. She still couldn't shake the strange feeling; something just seemed odd about that boy.

* * *

Farrah drove her Nissan down a lonely road, woods being the only company. It had been about a few days, since the field trip. That eerie feeling still consumed her, causing her to keep thinking about that strange boy. She continued to drive, pulling into La Push finally. All she would need to do, would be to find someone and ask a few questions.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled to herself, stepping out of her car. It was the day time, but the sun wasn't shining like usual. She stared around, trying to search for anyone. Anyone would do for the questions.

"Great…know one's here." She said, starting to sound like a possible insane person. Talking to yourself never seemed normal. She walked forward, following a small trail. The trail led her to houses, the same set of houses she saw before. Farrah's legs hurried along, anxious to find someone. She wanted to leave, feeling like she was trespassing. _Maybe I am trespassing? I just want to get out of here, I feel like I'm doing something wrong. Like I'm crossing into sacred territory. _

"Hey." A voice from afar called out. Farrah stopped dead in her tracks, wondering if the person was talking to her. _Of course they're talking to me, there's know one else around…_

She turned around, meeting face to face with that strange boy. It wasn't literally face to face, being that he was like a sky scraper. Her throat tightened, intimidated by him.

"Yes." She finally answered him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not sounding harsh, but sounding curious.

"Look." She began to explain herself, "I came here a few days ago on a field trip, we're researching Indian reservations. I was only looking to ask someone questions concerning the reservation. It's just school research."

Jacob couldn't help but smirk. She just seemed like something else, like she was rigid. It was probably the way she held her nose in the air, the way she spoke, or the way she carried herself. He couldn't take his eyes off her for a peculiar reason. It was like gravity didn't matter; only she kept him here. _Why I'm I feeling this way….I barely met her. I feel my heart pounding, palms sweating, and throat drying. I need her, I want her. She's everything to me….uh oh. I think I did it. I just did it…_

"I'm sorry if I seem rude just barging onto the reservation." Farrah said, "I apologize, I'm usually not this brash."

"It's fine." He responded, feeling like the words were forced out.

"Do you mind if I ask you questions?" She asked.

"No, not at all."

"By the way, I'm Farrah." She said, "Farrah Kannelous."

"I'm Jacob Black." He responded, slowly gaining enough courage to talk to her, "Farrah…that's a pretty name."

"Thank you." She smiled politely. Her gray eyes curiously searched the young man, remembering how he easily lifted that jack. It was like the jack weighed as much as a newborn baby.

"So let's begin." Jacob kept smiling, probably looking like an idiot.

"First off, what's your age?" She asked, holding a pen to a clipboard, prepared to write, "the question is only for statistic reasons I think."

"I'm sixteen." He answered.

"Jacob!" A man's voice called from a distance away, "hey! Sam needs us."

The other man looked similar to Jacob. He was also skyscraper tall and very muscled. Farrah found this unusual. _Jacob is sixteen. He looks like he's in his mid twenties, this guy too. What_ _do they serve on this Indian reservation? Steroids? Hippos? Rhinos? _

"I'll be right there Embry!" He responded. Embry took off running through the woods, "look, I have to go."

"Oh.." Farrah was sad, interested in this Jacob boy. Jacob seemed like an interesting science project she wanted to do, "I guess I can find someone else."

"No." Jacob spoke serious, "you should leave. Come back another day."

Farrah noticed how serious he was. _Maybe it's dinner time. I think they're being served the steroids. _

"Alright." Farrah nodded her head, "I'll come back another day."

She turned around, heading down the trail she had come down.

* * *

Farrah pulled into La Push, parking her car. It had been another few days since she came to La Push. It was night time, La Push looking so beautiful in the night. The stars twinkled brightly and the woods glowed, glowing from the stars natural light. Farrah walked down the trail once again, hoping to find Jacob. He was the only person she knew there, hopefully he was close by. _Maybe I should stop by his garage, the garage I saw him in before. It sounds like a good idea._ She stopped walking, recognizing the garage. Jacob was surely in there, working on the same vehicle. He concentrated on the car, looking very focused. _It'd be rude to interrupt. Maybe I should find someone else. _

Her head turned to stare at the trail, having an eerie feeling once again. Standing on the trail was something she would've never expected to see. A huge wolf stood, studying her. Her eyes bulged, not believing the size of it. It was bigger than a horse, maybe as big as a semi-truck. She must've been dreaming, no wolves got this big. She stood frozen, remembering not to run. If she ran, the wolf would surely chase her. It would think of her as prey. A sudden grip was on her arm, forcing her to turn her head. It was Jacob. He stared shocked. _Maybe he never saw the wolf either…_

"Come on." He said seriously, dragging her towards the garage. Farrah felt a state of shock overwhelm her. She had to have been seeing things. This wasn't possible.

Farrah stood in the garage, yanking her arm away from his grasp, "what was that? That was not real! I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming." She rambled on, "pinch me. I want to wake up."

"I'm not going to pinch you." He responded, pacing around his garage, "what are you doing here? Why would you come out here in the night?"

"Because I need the research." She felt emotionally overwhelmed, "I have to get an A+. I have to make sure I'm valedictorian by senior year."

He interrupted her, "look. You can't tell anyone about what you saw."

She stood, staring blankly, "I don't believe what I saw. How do you expect me to tell others about something I don't believe?"

"I'm serious." He stopped pacing, standing in front of her, "don't tell anyone. This is a secret…"

She interrupted him, realizing something. Something that didn't seem true, but she had to say it, "does this wolf have something to do with why some of you are so big? Why you look like you're on steroids? I saw you lift a jack, using only one arm. I also saw you wearing no shirt, when it was snowing. It's impossible, something is wrong with you."

Jacob was in disbelief; he couldn't believe how fast she had caught on, only after being here two times, now three, "Farrah, you have to not tell anyone."

"What are you?" Farrah asked, wishing she wouldn't have questioned him.

Jacob took a deep breath, then said, "I'm a….a werewolf."

Farrah stared at him in disbelief, "you mean." She turned her head, "that thing was a person! It's impossible. Science says it's not possible. Are you going to tell me next, that vampire's exist now?"

"Actually…" Jacob began, "they do."

"This is crazy!" Farrah yelled frantically, "I'm losing my mind here, maybe that's why I've been talking to myself lately."

She stomped out of the garage, ready to leave. This reservation was some freak show, it was all too crazy.

"Farrah." Jacob called, making her stop, "if you tell anyone, we'll know. We'll be watching you."

She headed down the trail, feeling paranoid now. _A werewolf is going to be watching me….it's impossible. He's not a werewolf, just a crazy person. Yeah, he's a loony. That's it. _Something inside her, told her otherwise though.

**A/N: What did you think? Please review! Flames are….accepted or not? Hmm…well as long as they're not too harsh. I'd rather it be constructive criticism. **


	2. Paranoid

**Chapter 2: Paranoid**

**A/N: Thanks for the review shaybay 55! And thanks for the story alerts!**

Farrah laid down on her simple blue colored bed sheets, which were covered across her bed. It had been about two weeks…two weeks since she saw that creature. That werewolf. No. It was not a werewolf. It had been two weeks of hell, nothing but being paranoid. She found herself constantly looking over her shoulder, afraid that a werewolf would be standing there.

"Farrah, honey." Her dad knocked on her door, "I'm coming in."

Her dad came in. He looked nothing like Farrah. He had dark smooth hair, was tall, lanky, and had dark eyes. There was a reason why they didn't look alike though. He wasn't her biological father. He was technically her step-father, but she never considered him a step-father. She considered him her real father. See, Farrah's mother wasn't around. She had left Farrah with her step-father when she was younger, walking out on them. And when her mother was pregnant, her biological father had left. Most step-father's would've dropped their step-daughter's onto another relative, but for Farrah there wasn't no other relatives. Then, it probably would've been an orphanage or something. Lucky for her, that never happened.

"Hey dad." She sat up groggily.

"Sweetie are you alright?" He asked concernedly, "I've noticed you've been acting strange for the pass two weeks."

"Dad, I'm fine. School's just stressing me, that's all." She lied easily, which sort of scared her.

"Well, if anything is wrong, you know you can talk to me." He assured her, with his priceless grin.

"Alright dad, I'll keep that in mind." She said, managing to smile.

After saying those few words, he quickly left. This left Farrah to think. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid. What if it never happened? What if it was a dream? I'm probably just freaking out for no reason; I know there's no such thing as a werewolf. _A sudden piercing howl carried through the night, echoing in her bedroom. She quickly grabbed her pillow, hugging it tightly. _Ok, I'm probably not crazy. I have to see. I have to check. I'll go to La Push after school tomorrow. _

* * *

Jacob fixed up a car, while Embry, Quil, and Paul stood around in his garage.

"So you imprinted." Embry laughed, finding it entertaining. Anyone's love life could be entertaining.

"Look." Jacob responded, feeling a sudden impatience with them, "let's not talk about that right now. I just want to finish up this car."

"Whatever you say." Quil smirked. He stared out the garage, into the pouring daylight. Forks was actually sunny today, "hey guys, maybe we should go cliff diving."

"Yeah." Embry enjoyed that idea, "that seems fun."

"Jacob!" A voice called for him.

Jake turned his head to see Seth, slowly jogging towards the garage. _Like he can't get here any faster, we're werewolves for crying out loud. _

"What is it?" He asked as he picked up a wrench, to sort it out along with other tools.

"Can we talk alone…for a minute?" Seth carefully eyed the other guys. Jacob stood up, leaving the garage.

"Like we can't hear you!" Shouted Paul.

They walked only about fourteen feet away from the garage. Seth didn't want to hide anything from the others; he just felt like Jacob should hear this alone.

"Jacob." Seth began, "I just came back from patrolling around the woods and I picked up her scent. That girl's…"

"Farrah?" Jacob asked, urgency in his tone.

"Yeah, that girl who saw me a few weeks ago." He said, "the one you imprinted on."

He felt a blush creep on his cheeks, "so is she coming here or something?"

"Yeah." Seth nodded his head.

"Great." He muttered sarcastically, feeling irritated. He didn't want to see her today. _I wish I never imprinted on her, a girl who knows nothing about werewolves or vampires. It's just risky. I know she hasn't told, but still I'd rather have her have no part of this._ He couldn't help but smile. He sort of wanted to see her again. She was after all, his imprint.

Seth interrupted his thoughts, "Sam wants you to handle her when she gets here. Alright."

"Alright." He agreed easily, enjoying the idea of her coming here more, as each minute flew by.

Jacob immediately ran towards the trail, he always knew she came down. He could smell her scent there still, but it was a small amount left. Her scent smelled so good. He stopped at a clearing, where her scent stopped. That was obviously, where she would park. He waited for a few minutes, and to no surprise, she drove up in her Nissan.

Jacob slowly approached her as she cautiously stepped out of her car. She stared at him with bulging eyes, like she was afraid. Paranoia traced her face.

"Farrah." Jacob started speaking before she could say anything, "what are you doing here?"

She stared at him taken aback. He seemed rude this time, not like the other times she had spoken to him, "well, I came here to make sure I have not lost my sanity. I wanted to make sure….that this was all true."

He locked eyes with her, feeling nerves start to consume him, "you're not going crazy. I'm a werewolf. Ok."

"But….how?" She wondered, feeling more curious than anything now, "I don't get it."

Jacob answered in an impatient tone, "I wouldn't even be a werewolf, if vampires hadn't moved into the area. Vampires kill people. We're supposed to protect people."

"Vampires always kill people?" She asked as fear was audible in her voice.

"Well…sometimes there's exceptions." He thought of the Cullen's, "but most kill humans."

"So are you bitten or is it genetic?" Farrah said, "how do you become a werewolf? And do silver bullets really kill you? Do you have a pack? Is that why there's some huge boys, who look like you?" She began sputtering a bunch of questions out. Whenever she was nervous, she would ramble on.

"Slow down." Jacob interrupted, "becoming a werewolf is genetic, only some of us within the tribe carry that gene. Silver bullets don't kill us. Yes, I have a pack and that's why some of the other boys are huge." He answered all her questions in one breath.

"Oh." She nodded her head. _I swear they've been watching me. Yes, I must address that before I leave_, "Jacob, I know you've been watching me. I know werewolves have been coming around my house. I want it to stop. I won't tell anyone. I just want my life back."

He smirked, looking down at the much shorter girl, "we've only watched you a few times. And I know you haven't told, believe me I know…"

"How do you know for sure?" She demanded to know, folding her arms.

"I have my ways…" He thought about the time Edward had gone with them, in order to read her mind. She hadn't said anything or planned to.

"So." She leaned against her car now, "I'll get my life back. We can act like I never even saw that werewolf?"

"Sure." He nodded his head, knowing that wouldn't be true. He couldn't stay away from her now, she was too special to him, "you can go on with your life."

"Alright." She smiled, satisfied with this visit. Farrah waltzed back to her car, "goodbye Jacob." She got in her car, leaving abruptly.

Jacob stood there, knowing that wouldn't be the last time he ever saw her, "goodbye beautiful."

* * *

Life had began to seem normal once again for Farrah. School was her main focus and everything else seemed ok. The occasional dream plagued her, when she would see a werewolf, but it was less frightening now. For some strange reason, she would still think of Jacob. He was surely very handsome, but something else made her constantly think about him. _It feels as though there's a connection, like something's binding us. I can't explain it. It's probably just a small crush. I'll get over it. He wasn't that amazing…_

Farrah drove home, peering at the street carefully. It was the night after all, she had to drive carefully. She pulled into her driveway, parking the car.

"I hope I can still get my homework done." She whispered to herself as she stepped out of her car. She locked the doors and rolled up the windows, before proceeding to walk to her front door.

"Farrah." A familiar voice called. Her eyes anxiously scanned her driveway, but no one was there. She swore it was Jacob's voice. Maybe she wanted to see him that badly, that's why she was hearing his voice.

A strong grip suddenly grabbed her hand, before she saw who it was; Farrah used her backpack as a weapon. She swung it at the intruder, afraid of what could happen if she stood there defenseless.

"Stop it." Jacob said, "I just want to talk to you." Farrah suddenly realized it was Jacob. Therefore, she stopped swinging the backpack like a crazy person.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, staring around to see if her father was looking out the window.

"I came from those trees." He pointed towards a line of trees, on the opposite side of the driveway.

"Come on." Farrah yanked him over there, "let's talk over there."

They stopped walking, as they were now disguised behind a few trees. Jacob laughed to Farrah's surprise, making her feel angry. Was he laughing at her?

"Stop laughing at me." She angrily said.

"I can't believe you thought a backpack would hurt me." He continued to laugh.

"I didn't know it was you, I just thought I was being attacked." Farrah stated, not seeing how it could possibly be funny.

"At least I don't have to worry about human's attacking you." He said, regaining his composure.

"Why would you even worry?" Farrah felt her face flush.

"Farrah I came here because it's important." He became serious now, "a vampire's been around here lately."

Fear overwhelmed her, "what?"

"I don't want to scare you, but you should know." His eyes searched the ground, not wanting to see how fearful she was, "you still smell like a werewolf. The scent is strong. The vampire might track you down. It'll smell that you're a human who smells too much like a werewolf, it'll just make it more interesting for it."

She had to ask the question, even though she didn't want to know the answer, "what'll be more interesting?"

"If you're his next meal." Jacob said, not liking how it sounded. He wouldn't let that vampire near her.

"What do they look like?" Farrah questioned, "I want to know if I run into one."

"They're extremely pale, beautiful, and most likely have red eyes." He told her, "if they seem unusual or so beautiful you can't take your eyes off them, then you're most likely looking at a vampire."

She nodded her head, "ok. I'll look out for that."

"Here." Jacob pulled out his cell phone, "I should have your phone number, just in case there might be anything else you need to know."

Farrah pulled her cell phone out, "do you want me to have your phone number?"

"Yeah, I want you to call me if you spot any vampires." He nodded his head, feeling knots in his stomach forming. They quickly exchanged phone numbers.

"So if you see any vampires, call me right away." Jacob said once again.

"I will." She said, "wait, how did you get here?"

"I'm a werewolf, remember." He smirked.

An image of Jacob as a wolf appeared in her mind, "so you ran all the way here?"

"Yeah." He continued to smile, "I did."

"Do you want a ride back?" She offered, feeling worried for him. What if something bad happened? What if poachers saw him or he got trapped in an animal trap. What if that vampire saw him?

"No, I prefer to run." He said, starting to walk away.

Farrah felt a need to say more, "Jacob!"

He swiftly turned around in response.

"Thanks." She said, feeling herself blush. Why did he always have to be shirtless?

"No problem." Jacob grinned, "bye Farrah."

He ran into the tree area, which led to the woods.

"Bye Jacob!" Farrah called out. Her eyes didn't leave the trees, feeling an urge to run after him. Something inside her just made her want to see him. It made her desperate to see him. Farrah turned around, remembering she had homework to still complete. She headed into her house.

* * *

It had been about two days, since she had last seen Jacob Black. The urgency to see him still hadn't disappeared. Most likely, she would never see him again, but she could dream about it. It was a regular Wednesday night, which usually consisted of her heading to her Greek Orthodox Church. It was late, as she got out of church.

"Farrah." She heard Sebastian's voice call. Sebastian was a friend of hers who wanted more….He had asked her out a few times, but she had turned him down, claiming she had something to do. She could never bring herself to be harsh and tell him the plain truth. The truth that she wasn't interested in him.

"Hi Sebastian." She greeted him with a smile.

"Let me walk you to your car." He offered, while putting a hand through his fair-haired locks.

"Sure." Farrah agreed to it in order to be polite. They silently walked to her car, which was parked far away in the parking lot. Mostly everyone had left already, there was only a few cars remaining. They shortly arrived at her car.

"Farrah." Sebastian said as she got in her car, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies this Friday?"

Farrah felt sad, not wanting to be mean, "oh…I can't. I'm going to be busy."

"Busy doing what?" He challenged, knowing she was lying.

"Studying." She mumbled.

"Isn't that always your excuse?" He whispered.

"It's not an excuse." Her voice grew tight.

"I know you probably have a boyfriend, so just say if you do and I'll lay off." Sebastian said.

_Jacob. If I say Jacob Black, then he'll leave me alone….I have to say someone's name._

"I have a boyfriend." The words quickly rolled off her tongue, "his name is Jacob Black."

Sebastian's face dawned with familiarity, "that guy from La Push?"

"Yeah."

"He's a big guy." He mumbled, wondering if he could compete with him.

"Yeah, I like my guys tall and muscular." She giggled, trying to break the awkwardness.

"I gotta go Farrah." He eyed the parking lot, "Jacob's a lucky guy." He left hurriedly, heading towards his car. _Why did I do that? I should go talk to him, stop him before leaving. _She stepped out of her car, preparing to run after him, but she noticed something was wrong with her vehicle. The driver's side front tire was flat. _Crap, that's all I need right now. I need a damn flat tire. _

Farrah headed to her trunk, pulling out the spare tire. _Why do I have to have a flat? This sucks. It's probably God, punishing me for lying about Jacob being my boyfriend. _

"Do you need help miss?" A strange, elusive voice, asked. Farrah turned her head to see a very beautiful man. He was short, red-haired, brown-eyed, and extremely attractive. Farrah noticed how pale he was, sending chills up her spine. _Vampire. He must be one, but what if he isn't. What if I'm just being paranoid?_

"Yes." Farrah finally answered his question, "I need help." He easily grabbed the spare tire.

"So you go to church here?" He made casual conversation as he carefully took off her flat tire.

"Yeah." She nodded her head, feeling a pang of fear. _He's a vampire. I know it….but wouldn't he have red eyes?_

"That's nice." He said in a gentle voice, "do you like going to La Push?"

This question made her heart stop. _I was right, it's the vampire. It's him. _Her mind racked for many solutions of how to get away. Nothing seemed like it would work. He was a vampire, capable of amazing strength. Strength that could crush her.

He still continued to change her tire, putting on the spare now, "you reek of werewolf. Is one of them your mate or something?" He laughed as though this was any random funny conversation, "I know you're going to call your boyfriend as soon as possible, let him know about this little incident. When you do, I want you to inform him of my name. Tell him my name is Christopher. Also, warn them that I'm not afraid. I know that they'll try to come after me with feeble attempts." He finished changing her tire, standing up now.

"I can't believe you." Farrah muttered, lost for words.

"I know." He smirked, "isn't it nice, knowing that you'll be my next meal?"

_I'm going to die. This is it. Everything that I've ever worked for, has been for nothing. My life is gone…_

"You can't do this." She felt her voice gradually rising, "leave the werewolves alone, just eat me. Make me your meal right now. I don't care. I just don't want them to get hurt."

He chuckled in response, "awe….isn't this adorable. Your willingness to sacrifice yourself. You're one truly unique human. Most would be crying by now, begging for me not to kill them."

A seriousness suddenly overtook him, halting his laughter. Farrah felt ever ounce of bravery within her, die down. He angrily reached for her wrists, holding onto her with incredible force.

"Don't play games with me, you mutt lover." He angrily hissed.

Her eyes widened, as a sudden will to live, emerged from her. She began frantically struggling, trying to loosen his grip. Her hands wildly struck his chest several times, but nothing happened. He was too strong to feel anything.

"Don't try to fight back." He hissed, "it feels like a feather is hitting me."

She stopped hitting him, feeling like she might as well punch a wall. He squeezed her wrists harder, causing her to wince in pain. It felt like her wrists were slowly being crushed, by being burned.

"Now." He said, releasing her, "remember to tell them my name is Christopher. And also remember to tell them I am not afraid." He stalked off casually, as though he wasn't squeezing her wrists at all. Farrah balanced herself on her car, staring at her wrists. Purple bruises emerged on her wrists, along with ringlets of red. She attempted to rotate her wrist carefully, but a pain stung through vibrantly, causing her to stop.

That night, Farrah laid in bed with two ice packets on each wrist. Her wrists still stung badly. That wasn't the worse thing though. The worse was battling indecisiveness, the indecisiveness of whether to call Jacob right now or not. It was two in the morning, which is too late to call anyone. _They're werewolves though, but I'm sure werewolves sleep like normal people. I can't sleep, no matter how hard I keep trying. All I can do is picture that vampire. _She uneasily laid on her back, constantly scanning her bedroom. Nothing had ever made her this terrified before. Being terrified was only a simple psychological issue, which could be overcome. No matter how hard she tried, this couldn't be overcome.

As Farrah fell asleep, nightmares followed. Nightmares of Christopher trying to kill her, hurt her, and even one of him turning her into a vampire. She woke up abruptly at six in the morning, sweating heavily. She had never had nightmares that were this vivid before. She couldn't take it any longer, making a decision to call Jacob. _I'll call him today, after school…_

* * *

School passed slower than usual, due to the fact that Farrah swore she kept seeing Christopher all day. It was paranoia all over again. This paranoia was worse, completely controlling her. Christopher had actually threatened her. It's not like she could lie to herself, proof was her wrists. Luckily, the last period of the day passed fast. It was then after school, which she rushed home hurriedly, actually driving fast.

Farrah hurried inside her house, dropping her books and backpack on the couch. She whipped out her cell phone, quickly finding Jacob's number. Her finger pressed the call button, dialing him. The phone rang only once before he picked up.

"Hello." He answered, in a soothing attractive voice. _Stop it Farrah, I have to concentrate on what's important. I can't concentrate on his beautiful voice. _

"Jacob?" She struggled to say.

"Farrah." He paused, "how are you?"

She felt like shouting out, 'horrible,' or a, 'mess', but instead she said, "I'm fine, thanks. Look, you know that vampire you guys are looking for."

"Yeah." He responded.

"I ran into him last night. He changed my tire as he proceeded to threaten to kill me." She told him, sounding unbelievably calm.

Jacob felt a surge of worry, "are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No…don't worry about me." She continued on, "he told me that he knows I'll tell you guys. Also, that he knows you'll try to attack him. He seemed overconfident."

Jacob was silent, absorbing this all, "you're going to have to come to La Push right now. I'll pick you up."

Farrah replied, "wait. What? I can't come; I have pounds of calculus homework." _I guess I really am a super nerd. I'm worried more about my homework, than a vampire trying to kill me. _

"Would you rather sit there and wait until he kills you? You can't do your calculus homework if you're dead."

She knew he was right, "what about my dad. Will he be fine?"

"Yeah, the vampire is only interested in your scent. Unless your dad has been hanging around werewolves too?"

"No." Farrah shook her head, "I'll have to tell him I'm going to the library."

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes." Jacob hung up.

Farrah nervously paced her driveway, waiting for Jacob to pull up any minute. She had told her dad, she was going to the library to tutor a friend. It was a believable lie, since she always went to the library. A grungy old truck pulled up suddenly, interrupting her pacing. She saw Jacob park, getting out of the vehicle.

"Thank God you're here." She said, running a hand through her curly unruly blonde hair.

He ran towards her, wanting to hug her, but he didn't, "are you alright?"

"I'm ok." She nodded her head, squeezing a small pink beanbag, which was known as a mooshmellow. To her, it was called a, 'squishy'.

"Farrah." He gently spoke, "what is that?" He stared at her, 'squishy.'

"It's my squishy." She defensively held it closer to her, "it's a stress reliever."

He laughed, "let's go." They hurried towards his truck, Jacob opening the door for her, like a gentleman. They quickly left, heading to La Push.

Farrah silently hugged her squishy, staring out the window. Jacob wanted to talk to her, but wasn't sure how to break the silence.

"Jacob." Farrah broke the silence, "do you think Christopher is going to get me?"

"No." He shook his head, "wait, is Christopher the vampire's name?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it; you're going to be on a reservation with nothing but werewolves. You're safe." He attempted to ease her fear.

"Why didn't he kill me?" She suddenly asked, "he could've."

"I…" Jacob was lost for words, "I guess he wanted a messenger."

Farrah held back tears. How had her life changed this drastically? How had everything become so bizarre? Things were never very good to begin with, but at least she didn't have a vampire who wanted to eat her. It was just too complicated now. Her eyes fell to her wrists, wondering how this ever happened. _It all started with a simple field trip…_

Jacob's eyes traced her wrists, "he did that. Didn't he?"

"Yeah." She blurted, wondering if it was smart to say the truth. He felt anger burst through him. _I should've been there. I shouldn't have let that bloodsucker get near her. It's my fault for being stupid. It's my fault for imprinting on her. Now, I can't stay away from her. _

"Damn." He whispered to himself, but she heard him.

"Jake." She used a nickname, which she wasn't sure was okay, "I think….your kind."

He momentarily looked at her, but turned his attention back to the road, "why do you say that?"

"Because…not that many people would do this for anyone." She stuttered nervously, "most people are very selfish."

"It's my job." He replied, "I can't afford to be selfish."

"But most people would be so selfish; they wouldn't want your job." Farrah spoke matter-of-factly, "I know it's your job, but I get the vibe that you're a kind person."

Jacob laughed, "I get the feeling you're a rigid person. A girl who spends all her time studying, not enjoying life. I also know that you're over analytical and a know-it-all."

Farrah's jaw dropped, feeling very offended, "I was trying to be nice! You don't know me! I am not a know-it-all."

"Yes you are." He continued to chuckle, "it's obvious by the way you carry yourself."

"You are unbelievable Jacob Black." Farrah folded her arms, "you're unfathomable. You walk around shirtless, like some buffoon or something!"

"You want to know why I walk around shirtless?" He stated, grabbing her hand. A sudden warmth filled her body as their hands connected. He was impossibly warm. It was like he had a fever.

"You're warm." She pulled her hand away, "how?"

"It's a werewolf thing." He smirked.

"Shouldn't you be focusing on the road." Farrah angrily squeezed her squishy.

"What does unfathomable and buffoon mean?" He suddenly asked, "who uses that in their daily vocabulary?"

"I do." She smugly said.

"I do." He mimicked her, using a girl's softer tone.

"Do not mock me!" She glared at him, "you're so immature."

"I'm lots of things." He smiled, "I'm glad you're starting to notice my personality traits."

"Shut up. I'm not noticing anything but your atrocious ways of acting."

He continued to drive, La Push only a few minutes away now. Farrah couldn't believe how rude he was. _I think I'd rather be eaten by the vampire than be around him. _They pulled into La Push to her relief. He drove to an unfamiliar house, where his pack awaited. He parked the truck, quickly getting out.

Farrah hopped out of the truck to be greeted by a beautiful Quileute woman, who had a terrible scar on her face.

"Hi sweetie." The woman, kindly spoke, "you must be Farrah?"

"Yes." She nodded her head politely, "and you are?"

"I'm Emily, Sam's wife." She pointed towards Sam, "the pack leader."

"Thanks for being kind Emily." She smiled, "unlike others…" She glared at Jacob, only making him chuckle.

"You'll be waiting in my house, while they patrol the woods." Emily explained. She led her inside her house. Farrah observed the cozy, simple, beautiful house, enjoying it.

"Would you like something to eat?" She offered, heading towards the stove to cook. Emily would have to have tons of food prepared by the time the pack got back.

"No thank you." She refused politely, sitting at the kitchen table.

"So." Emily curiously asked, "how did you meet Jacob?"

"Well, I met him here." She explained, "I had come to the Indian reservation for school research. I saw him and that's that."

Emily nodded her head sweetly, mixing cake batter, "are you from Forks?"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh." She replied, "you must've been frightened when you saw Seth as a werewolf…"

"At first I thought I was going crazy." Farrah laughed.

"That's what most people would think." Emily said.

They continued talking as time flew by. It seemed as though only a few minutes had gone by, but it was hours. Night approached.

"They've been gone for a while…" Farrah observed, nervously thinking about Jacob. _I should be the one out there, taking care of my own problem. The vampire wanted to eat me, not them. _

"This is how it is when you're married to a werewolf." Emily now sat at the kitchen table, across from her, "you're always worried if they'll be alright."

"I'd hate to live like that. Worrying if my husband was going to be alright."

"You can't help how you feel." She spoke, staring down as she nervously fumbled with her fingers, "I ended up falling in love with a werewolf."

"You're right." Farrah thought of Jacob briefly, "you might end up being attracted to someone, even though what they do is dangerous. They're also immature sometimes and falsely accuse you of being a know-it-all, but you can't help how you feel."

Emily smiled, "so you like Jacob?"

Farrah felt herself blush, "what? No way. He acts like his shoe size." She thought about his shoe size, "he probably has a really big shoe size, so forget I said that. He acts like he's six."

"You two make sense. Jake is immature, hot-tempered, and definitely not composed. You're very mature, composed, and smart."

"Emily, there is no Jake and I. I will never see him in that romantic way."

The door slammed shut as Jacob suddenly walked in. He was shirtless, grabbing Farrah's attention. Her eyes unintentionally searched his abs. He was always distracting, while shirtless.

"Hi Jacob." Emily greeted him.

"Hey Emily." He replied, sitting down next to Farrah. She averted her eyes from his abs, staring at her squishy instead.

"What happened?" Farrah suddenly asked.

"Christopher is taken care of." He said casually, "you were right. He was too confident. I guess you really are a know-it-all."

Her gray eyes flickered with anger, "that's it. I can't believe how--"

He interrupted, "unfathomable I am? I looked that word up in the dictionary. I'm not difficult to understand."

"Shut up." She murmured, "I want to go home. I was having a nice time, when it was just Emily and I, but you ruined everything."

"You don't even show gratitude for what I did for you. I was the one who killed Christopher." Jacob said.

"If there's any possible way for a human to kill a vampire, would you please let me know. I'd hate to contact you again." Farrah snapped.

"Fortunately, there isn't. So you'll have to put up with me." He smiled.

The door slammed shut again as the rest of the pack came in. Sam sprinted to Emily, giving her a sweet kiss. Farrah watched as all of them sat down, pigging out. It was like they haven't eaten for weeks. The door slammed shut once again, Farrah expecting more werewolves. Werewolves weren't standing there, vampires were standing there instead. Farrah felt her heart start to race. _Are they going to feed me to them? These werewolves are traders….they're just going to let these vampires eat me. _

A beautiful female vampire, with blonde hair spoke, "what are we going to do about this one? I don't think she'd want to be turned into a vampire…"

Another female vampire spoke, she was small and fragile looking, "we have to do something before the volturi find out."

Jacob stopped eating for a second; staring at Farrah's terrified face, "don't worry. They're just the Cullen's. They helped us out today."

_That's comforting, but that doesn't stop them from all gawking at me. _

**A/N: Please review! **


	3. Spending Time Together

**Chapter 3: Spending Time Together**

**A/N: Thanks for the super nice review mouse123! I appreciate it! Before I forget shaybay55, that was not the end of the evil vampires. There's more…**

"Carlisle." Sam approached him, the vampire who appeared to be the leader, "have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"No." He shook his head, studying Farrah intently.

"Jake, what's happening?" She whispered to him.

"They're trying to decide what to do with you." He explained, "see, humans aren't supposed to know about vampires. It's against the law."

Farrah stared amazed, "vampires have laws?"

"Yeah, which is what the volturi regulate. The volturi is like the vampire government." He continued to explain.

"Edward." Carlisle turned towards a younger looking vampire. He appeared to be seventeen, "tell me if she plans to tell anyone about us."

Edward concentrated on her for about a minute. He concentrated, reading her mind…

"Well?" Carlisle asked.

"She doesn't. Trust me." Edward smirked. He turned his attention towards Jacob, "so Jacob, how have you been?"

Jacob didn't respond as he gorged down food. Edward ignored his silence, inviting himself into Jacob's mind…

"So Jacob, I take it you've imprinted." Edward spoke with such elegance, it amazed Farrah.

"Stop reading my mind!" Jacob shouted.

"So…you imprinted." Edward nodded his head, "on Farrah."

Farrah's full attention was on their conversation as her name was spoken, "what's imprinting?"

"Congratulations dog." The tiny female vampire said.

"Whatever bloodsucker." He harshly replied.

"I'm happy for you." A beautiful female vampire said, who appeared to probably be the younger vampires' mother.

"Thank you Esme." He spoke kindly.

"So there's nothing to worry about." Sam said, interrupting Jacob's embarrassment.

"No. She's permanently tied to the pack now." Edward smirked.

"What's imprinting?" Farrah asked to no one in particular, but she was ignored.

"I guess we should be going." Carlisle said, walking out the door. His vampire clan followed him.

"What's imprinting?" She asked once again.

Embry noticed her question, "hey Jacob, your girlfr--"

"Shut up." Jacob kicked him under the table, causing Embry to fidget in pain.

"Can someone tell me what's imprinting?" Farrah became frustrated.

"I'll tell you." Jacob announced, standing up as he took his dish to the sink, "I'll take you home and explain it on the way."

They left, heading to Jacob's rough truck. As they got in, Farrah immediately asked the question again.

"So what's imprinting?"

Jacob started up the truck, quickly pulling out of La Push. He didn't want to tell her. _How I'm I supposed to say that we're practically soul mates now? She'd probably freak out. I have to tell her something though…_

"Don't ignore me." She glared, "tell me what's imprinting."

"It's…" He thought of an explanation that made sense, but didn't mention the romantic part, "imprinting is when a werewolf imprints on someone. They can't control it, it just happens."

"What is it exactly?"

"I imprinted on you, so if you need anyone I'm there. If you need a friend, protector, worker. Whatever you need, I'm there." He said.

"So…" She smiled, liking the idea, "if I need someone to do my chores, you can do them for me."

"If that's what you really want."

"Or…if I need someone to pose as my boyfriend, so I can get rid of this guy Sebastian. You'll do that?" She anxiously asked.

"Who's Sebastian?" He felt a tinge of jealously.

"Just some guy who likes me. He keeps asking me out, but I keep turning him down. I then told him that you were my boyfriend, so that he'd leave me alone." She explained, feeling butterflies swarm in her stomach. _The idea of Jacob as my boyfriend, is somewhat odd. _

"So I'm your boyfriend? Pretend boyfriend?" He laughed.

"Oh shut up. I'm just using your name." She responded, becoming serious, "so if I ever need a friend to talk to, I can count on you?"

He also became serious, "you can always count on me."

"That's nice." She murmured as she felt the urge to throw up. He was making her too nervous.

"So friends?" He questioned.

"I'd like that." She nodded her head in agreement.

"So do you think your parents are worried?" He wondered, "you've been gone for like six hours."

"It's just my dad." She began, feeling open to tell him the truth. She had never told any of her friends, that her dad wasn't her real dad, "see, my dad isn't actually my real dad. He's my step-dad, but he acts like a real father though. My biological father left when my mom was pregnant with me. After I was born, my mother left me with my step-dad."

Jacob took his eyes off the road for a second, "he must be a great person for still taking care of you. Most step-dad's would've shoved their step-daughter's onto some other relative."

"I got lucky I guess." Farrah felt emotionally exposed. She wasn't used to feeling this way.

"My mom died when I was way younger." Jacob said solemnly, "at least I know she didn't leave me by choice."

"Sometimes it feels like I'm unwanted." The words came out of her mouth uncontrollably, "my dad will always be my dad, but it still feels like I'm an anchor in his life. Like I only hold him down."

"Judging by how you turned out, I don't think you're an anchor. I think you make his life better." Warmness spread from Jacob, immediately making her feel better. He had a comforting goodness to him. Something so genuine and pure.

"Thanks." A real smile appeared on her lips. It had been so long since she really smiled.

The rest of the drive, Jacob and Farrah spoke casually, getting to know each other better. Farrah didn't even notice as Jake stopped in her driveway.

"We're already here." She felt disappointed, wanting to spend more time with him.

"Yeah." He nodded his head.

"Before I forget." Farrah said, "my car needs a tune up. I was wondering, since you seem to be good with cars, if you wouldn't mind giving it a tune up."

"Come by this weekend." He already looked forward to it.

"Ok."

Farrah was about to get out of his truck, but felt like she should do something that friends would do.

"Jake."

She quickly reached towards him, giving him a hug. This took him by surprise, but he hugged her back. She tried not to lose her train of thought, but that was impossible when Jacob Black was around. Especially now that she was hugging him. The hug felt incredible for Jacob, it was nothing he ever experienced before. It felt like a huge piece of him that was missing, became apart of him. He held onto her, wishing to kiss her….but didn't.

"Thanks." She broke off the hug, but he was still holding onto her, "I really do appreciate everything."

"I'll…" He nervously croaked, "I should walk you to your door."

"It's fine." Her voice nervously choked.

"Bye Jake."

"Bye Farrah."

She got out of his truck, heading to her font door. He drove off, leaving too fast. _Maybe it's more than a small crush; I think it's just a crush now. I can't believe how crazy I am for him. I've only known him for about a month…At least I'll get to see him this weekend._ She finally opened her front door, heading inside.

* * *

It was Saturday evening as Farrah headed to La Push. _So maybe I made an excuse to go to La Push, such as I needed my car tuned up. I do need it tuned up, but really….I just want to see Jacob. I've been wanting to see him, ever since I saw him last, which was a few days ago. I know we're technically friends now, which has gone smooth so far. I've text him a few times, and I even spoke with him on the phone a couple times. We're even hanging out now. _She pulled into La Push, driving towards Jacob's house, instead of parking in the clearing. She parked the car near his house as she saw Jacob waiting in his garage. Farrah nervously hopped out of her car as he slowly approached.

"Hey Jake." She greeted him.

"Farrah!" He enthusiastically picked her up in a tight hug, swinging her around. This shocked her, but she hugged him back anyways, smiling.

"You're going to kill me Jake." She giggled.

He set her down, smiling, "I missed you Fare."

Farrah's mouth dropped, "Fare?"

"Yeah, I came up with a nickname for you. You call me Jake, so I'll call you Fare." He chuckled.

"Are you seriously going to call me Fare?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Fare. It sounds like you."

"Oh my God." She rolled her eyes.

"It fits." Jacob smirked.

"Don't you need to tune up my car." She reminded him.

"Yeah." He nodded his head.

"Then do it."

"You're so bossy." He laughed as he went to open the hood of her car.

Farrah sat down on a small crate as Jacob tuned up her car. They spoke about numerous things as he worked steadily on her car.

"So I bet you have straight A's." He assumed.

"Yeah, how did you know." She wondered.

"I just know…." Jacob smiled, "so are you good at math? I think you are, but I want to know for sure."

"Yeah, I love math. I'm even in the math club." She gleamed as she thought of math. For some strange reason, math was really fun for her.

"You are strange." He commented. _How the hell can anyone love math?_

"I'm not strange."

"Anyways, strange person, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tutoring me?" He nervously said. _I'm struggling in math…specifically physics._

Farrah agreed to tutor him, "Since you've been doing so many favors for me, I guess I wouldn't mind tutoring you."

"Have you taken physics?"

"Yeah, I did two years ago. I can definitely help you with that."

Jacob continued to tune up her car as she nervously twisted her fingers. She attempted to move her wrist, but immediately stopped as pain burst through her wrist.

"Ow." She winced in pain, observing her wrist.

Jacob's attention was automatically on her, "are you alright?"

He walked closer to her, kneeling to her. Her arm shifted as he reached for it.

"I want to see how bad it is." He studied her arm, which calmed her now. He lightly pressed his index finger against her wrist.

"Does it hurt?" He asked in a hoarse voice, "does that hurt?"

"It only hurts when I try to move it." She explained. He gently held her wrist, rubbing the bruised red ringlet.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He still spoke hoarsely. _If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be hurt. If I would've been patrolling. Damn. _

"I wouldn't have wanted you there. I wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt at my expense." Farrah said as her stomach filled with butterflies. His touch was too comforting.

"I don't care if I get hurt." He said as his throat began to come out of a dry spell, the dry spell that had been causing him to sound hoarse.

A sudden wolf whistle sounded. Both of them turned as Quil and Embry stood there, watching them. Jacob blushed, letting go of her hand. She conservatively wrapped her hands around her knees.

"So Jake." Embry teased, "you've got a girlfriend."

He glared in response, "she's a friend Embry."

"Hi I'm Farrah." Farrah introduced herself, standing up from the crate.

"Sorry." Jacob apologized, "I never properly introduced you to my so-called friends. This is Quil and Embry, Farrah."

"Jake said you were smart." Quil recalled, "could you help me with geometry."

"Sure." She nodded her head. _Great, Jake only wants to be my friend for my brain…_

Jacob continued to tune up her car as Quil and Embry joined them. Farrah found herself continually laughing at Quil, Embry, and Jake's immature ways of being.

"What do you think of me getting corn rolls ?" Quil asked, as he rubbed his hair, "I think it would look cool, especially in my werewolf form."

"It would look stupid." Embry commented, "what do you think Farrah?"

"I think…" Farrah thought about it, "that it would look fantastic."

"Don't lie to him." Jake added, finishing up with her car at last, "it'd look terrible."

"Why do you have to kill my hopes and dreams of a new hair style." Quil joked, "it hurts my feelings."

"What feelings?" Chuckled Embry.

"Hey Farrah." Jacob turned to her as he shut the hood of her car, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

"That'd be nice." She politely said.

"We want to stay too." Embry said.

"Yeah." Quil agreed.

"But I don't think my dad wants you two to stay." Jacob joked.

"He likes us." Quil pointed at himself and Embry.

They headed into Jacob's small cozy house. Farrah enjoyed the inviting manner it gave off. They headed towards the set kitchen table, where simple oven baked chicken and mash potatoes were served.

"Thank God for Sue Clearwater's cooking." Commented Billy as he rolled his wheel chair towards the kitchen table.

"Dad." Jacob pulled a chair out for Farrah, she sat down, "this is Farrah."

"Farrah. That's a unique name." Billy said, taking a sip of water, "it's a pretty name."

"Thank you Mr. Black." She used the most politeness she could muster.

"Call me Billy." He said, smiling.

They ate as casual conversation filled the table. Farrah enjoyed Billy's company, enjoying his relaxed demeanor. Soon, dinner was finished. Quil and Embry headed home. Farrah knew she had to go home too; her dad would be worried.

"Awe man." She stared down at her watch,"I have to go home."

"Already." Jake said, becoming sad.

"It was nice meeting you Farrah." Billy waved at her.

"You too, Billy." She waved back.

"I'll walk you to your car." Jacob said as they left his house. They slowly walked to her car, both wanting to spend more time together. Night soared across the La Push sky, as the moon was full. Farrah watched the moon, enticed by it. It reminded her of Jacob, even though werewolves didn't transform from the moon. It was still popular folklore.

"The moon reminds me of you." She continually stared at the sky.

"Why?" He asked, "are you trying to say I'm round?"

"You're not round." She playfully smacked him.

"Well how does it remind you of me then?"

"Because…" Farrah smiled, "I think of werewolves. I know you don't transform because of the full moon, but that's what popular culture says."

"Do you like werewolves?" He chuckled lightly.

"Yes, they're great."

"I'm your favorite one, right?"

"I don't know, I think Embry's my favorite." She joked.

Farrah opened her car door, preparing to get in.

"Hey Fare." He gently grabbed her arm.

"Yeah?"

"You forgot to give me a hug."

He grabbed her, pulling her towards him. He tightly wrapped his arms around, enveloping her in warmth.

"You're so warm." She muttered, hugging him tighter.

"The positive things about being a werewolf."

Farrah reluctantly let him go, "oh, Jake. When do you want to do the first tutoring session?"

His forehead wrinkled in thought, "what about this Thursday?"

"Sounds good to me. Do you want to come to my house or I come over here?" She asked.

"Why don't I go to your house."

"Okay." She nodded her head, getting in her car, "bye Jake."

"Bye Fare." He waved at her, watching as she drove off. _I can't wait till Thursday to see her; it's too long of a wait. I want to see her tomorrow or maybe right now again. _Jacob turned around, walking back to his house, as he was lost in thoughts of Farrah.

* * *

"Dad, you're leaving?" Farrah questioned as she sat on her sandy colored couches.

"Yes, I have to go to a meeting. What's the problem honey?" He asked as he grabbed his brief case.

"I'm supposed to have a friend coming over and I know you don't like me having friends over when it's just me." She explained.

"If it's Marissa, I don't mind her being here when I'm gone." He said.

Farrah explained, "dad, it's not a girl. It's a guy friend."

This grabbed his attention, "a guy friend? I don't think you should be here alone with a guy."

"His name is Jacob and he's super cool. Well, maybe he gets on my nerves sometimes, but he's a good friend."

Her dad stared at her with reluctance in his eyes, "if you say he's a good friend, then I should trust your judgment. He can come, just as long as you two do not go to your bedroom."

"Thanks daddy." Farrah gave him a hug.

"I have to go." He headed towards the front door, "bye Farrah."

He left, leaving hurriedly. _He must be running late again. My poor dad…_She walked back to the couch, plopping down. She checked a clock that hung on the living room white walls. _It's four o'clock, Jacob should be here soon. Why I'm I even anxiously waiting? I know he only wants my friendship because of my brain. I still can't shake this crush I have on him, it's hopeless. _

She sat on the couch, skimming through some old physics notes she had. _I remember this stuff. Okay, I'll definitely be able to help him. Physics was my thing. _A sudden knock on the door, intruded her thoughts. She stood up, walking to her front door. Farrah swung it open to find Jacob standing there. He was smiling as held onto a physics text book. She returned his smile.

"Come in Jake." She invited him in.

"Nice place." He examined her two story suburban home. It was a beautiful, simple, and placid house. The only bad side to living there, was the high robbery rate on the street.

"Thanks." Farrah sat down on her couch as Jake sat down next to her.

"It's quiet." He noticed.

"My dad's gone right now, so it's just us."

_I'm alone in Farrah's house, with just Farrah….that's nerve wracking. Ok, stop thinking of dirty thoughts Jacob. I need to keep my mind out of the gutter. _

"That's cool." Jacob finally replied.

"So are you going to get your physics problems out?" She reminded him.

Truthfully, Jacob did need help with physics, but this was an excuse to just hang out with Farrah.

He pulled out a practice worksheet with a whole bunch of physics problems on them, "I need help with everything."

"Everything?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, everything."

"Ok, let's start with number one." She grabbed the piece of paper, putting it on her binder. Jacob looked down as she began doing the problem on a separate piece of paper.

"So." She said, "there's five different items having five different masses. You want to find out which mass will break the paper bag that the items are in. You'll add force of gravity to that, since it's pulling down."

Farrah drew out the problem, explaining everything step by step. He watched closely, actually learning something.

"Wait." Jacob said, interrupting her explaining, "so how do I do the conversion?"

"Look." She began writing on the piece of paper; once again, "you set it up like this." His eyes traced the problem, following the conversion.

"I get it now." He said.

"Do that problem about three times, and you'll know how to do it by heart." She instructed, "that's how you study for the tests. Just do numerous problems, lots of times."

"Okay." He nodded his head, "can you help me with number five now."

She continued to help him out. It was the first time, Jacob was actually comprehending physics. An hour soon flew by, with each physics problem completed now. Jacob had actually done some by himself, with only some help from Farrah.

"My brain hurts." He commented, "all this math is injuring my brain."

"Math is good for you."

"Not for me." He smiled, "I'm starving."

"Aren't you always starving?" She questioned as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I have a werewolf's appetite." He patted his stomach.

"There's some left over pizza from yesterday. I can warm you up the whole box, if you want." She offered.

"Alright."

They both stood up, heading towards the kitchen. She took out the box of pizza from the freezer, and then popped it into the oven, warming it up.

"So werewolf. Are you going to eat my whole house?" She casually said.

"No know-it-all, I'll eat your text books so you can't study anymore." He joked.

"That's not even funny." She sat down at her kitchen table. He sat down next to her, sitting close.

"Of course it's funny." He replied.

"No it's not."

He lightly tapped his finger on the table, thinking, "you know what I was thinking?"

"You think?"

"Shut up." He nudged her, "I was thinking that it's funny how we met."

"It's weird how we met." Farrah said, "you know I wasn't even going to go on that field trip. I was going to go on another one to a different Indian Reservation. I guess its fate."

"It hasn't been so bad, knowing you." He admitted, "I like hanging around you, you're special."

"I'm special?" She became offended, "I'm not special ed."

"I wasn't saying that, I was just saying that you're special." He became serious, his dark eyes darkening, "you're important to me. It's probably because I imprinted on you."

"Aren't I special." She sarcastically said.

"Yes you are." He faced her, staring into her gray eyes. They looked stormy, but yet peaceful. A beautiful mix of emotions filled her eyes. Farrah noticed as he gazed at her. She blushed fiercely, trying to think of something to say.

He said something first, beating her to it, "your eyes…" He paused, "they're beautiful. Unbelievably beautiful." He felt himself becoming lost in her eyes.

"Thank you." The polite words to say, spilled out her mouth.

"I mean it, you know. They're beautiful."

Jacob felt his heart racing. She was too beautiful for him to stop gawking at.

"You know." Farrah stood up, "I have to go to the bathroom."

She rushed to the bathroom, the bathroom being her excuse to get away from Jacob. Farrah slammed the door shut, locking it. The mirror held her reflection as she gazed into it. _How did this happen? Why I'm I running away from Jacob? I obviously have a crush on him, but I don't know what to do about it. Now, that were friends, I don't want to ruin our friendship. Things are just complicated now….besides I don't know if he's using me for my brain or not. I'm uncontrollably falling for Jacob Black…._

**A/N: Thanks for the story alerts!** **Please review!**


	4. Bella

**Chapter 4: Bella**

A close friendship had began to form between Farrah and Jacob. It was strange and odd how they met, and most would think that their fates wouldn't have been bounded together again. For reasons that Farrah couldn't comprehend, she constantly yearned to see him. His ability to brighten anyone's day, made him so appealing. They had began to spend time together, seeing each other often. The tutoring sessions had began to actually pay off for Jacob. Quil and Embry even joined in too, earning better grades because of her.

It had been a few weeks, since their first tutoring session….

"I want to show you something." Jacob dragged Farrah out of his house, towards the woods. She had just finished helping him out with studying for a physics test. Jacob had wanted to go outside the whole time.

"What are you doing?" She demanded to know.

"I…." He continued dragging her through the beautiful forest, "am taking you to my favorite spot out here."

"You're going to murder me." Farrah laughed, "you're going to offer me to some vampire."

"I'm not." He spoke as he hopped over a tree branch. Farrah barely hopped over it, almost tripping. A strong pair of hands caught her shoulders, halting her fall. She blushed deeply.

"Are you okay?" He checked, still holding onto her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded her head.

"Come on then." He reached for her hand, holding onto it as he led her towards an unfamiliar direction. Her palms nervously sweated as Jacob held onto her. _Why is he holding my hand? Aren't only couples supposed to hold hands. I'm probably just over reacting. He's probably just holding my hand so I don't fall. I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that. I'm never clumsy, but when I'm in front of the guy, I like…a lot. I have to be clumsy. _

"Are we almost there?" She anxiously asked.

"Yeah." They walked out of the woods into an isolated clearing. A small river ran through the clearing, cutting into it. Over the river, a long branch laid across it, like a bridge. It looked mystical. As though the beauty of it was unreal.

"It looks better at night." Jacob said as he pulled her closer to the river.

"It's already breathtaking." She let him hold her hand still.

"I love to come here and think." Jacob said as he casually sat down on the grassy ground. Farrah sat down next to him, pulling her hand out of his grasp. _It's not like I didn't enjoy holding hands, it's just awkward to hold hands with a guy you like, who's supposed to be your friend. _

"I wish I had a spot like this, where I can think." She told him, "all I have is my bedroom."

"I usually come here, while I'm in my wolf form."

"Do you look like you?" She abruptly said, "I mean while you're in your wolf form. Do you look like Jake still?"

He thought for a moment, "I guess so."

"That's interesting." She thought, "so Quil looks like Quil?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head, "you know there's something I've been meaning to ask you?"

Farrah gazed at him, curious to what he wanted, "well what is it?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The words came out of his mouth fast. _I must look like a idiot. I just want to know a little bit about her romantic past…_

Farrah's cheeks reddened, "what? What makes you ask that?"

"I'm just curious." He admitted.

"Well…" She began, "I don't have a boyfriend. I actually have never had one before…" She mumbled the last part, embarrassed by that fact.

He smiled, "really? But how?"

"I don't know." Farrah thought of some guys she had liked before or some that had liked her, but she didn't reciprocate those same romantic feelings, "there was some guys that liked me, but I didn't like them back. Like Sebastian for example. There was this one guy I used to like last year….but he was just using me all along."

He frowned, "who was using you? What happened?"

Farrah thought back to that particular painful experience, never discussing it with anyone before. Jacob was different, easy to talk to, "it was this guy named Cameron. I liked him a lot, I was consumed by the ridiculous crush I had on him. Last year, I had started tutoring people at school. Everything was going great because I was paid for it. Suddenly, I ended up tutoring him. He acted sweet, charming, and like he was interested in me. I fell for it like a fool." Her voice grew saddened.

Jacob wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, "it's alright."

She continued on, "he ended up getting free tutoring lessons out of me. Plus, in the end, he never liked me. I found that out the hard way though, when I saw him with another girl. I confronted him about it. He told me he was just using me for my brain and that he could never like me back. It was so painful…"

Jacob felt angry. _Who the hell does this Cameron guy think he is? If I ever see him, I'll kick his ass. No one hurts my Farrah. How could anyone treat her wrong, she's incredible_, "where does this Cameron live? And what's his last name? What does he look like?"

"Why do you want to know all that information?"

"So I can pay him a visit. I'll make him apologize to you." Said Jacob through gritted teeth. "Don't get mad, it's fine. I'm alive, right." She relaxed her head against his shoulder.

"It's not fine; no one should treat you like that." He controlled his temper as he spoke in a softer voice now.

"Jake, I don't like to see you mad. As your official imprint, I need you not to be angry. I need you to be your wonderful, kind, and great self. Even if that's being immature."

He stared at her intensely, "I will be whatever you need. If that's a protector, just tell me and I'm there."

She blushed once again, changing the subject, "you know about my romantic past. What about yours?"

He thought of Bella. He had loved Bella, but that love had dispersed. He still loved her as a friend, but not romantic anymore. Besides, things changed ever since he met Farrah, "there was this girl. We became close friends when I helped her get through a depression. The depression was caused by Edward."

"Edward." Farrah remembered that particular elegant vampire, "what happened with Edward?"

"Edward was her boyfriend. He had left her, leaving Forks. She and I became close. I fell in love with her, but she didn't reciprocate those feelings. In the end, Edward came back. He had just left her in the first place because he thought being with her was putting her in danger. He realized that he couldn't stay away from her." Jacob paused.

"So Edward was still a vampire and this girl was human?"

"That's right." Jacob nodded his head, continuing with the story, "as soon as he came back, Bella took him back like nothing had ever happened. We were friends once again, even though I made it obvious that I loved her. Eventually we kissed, and she finally admitted she loved me. The love wasn't strong enough to make a difference, she loved Edward more." He looked down at the grass, remembering how painful it was.

Farrah took this all in, hating to know that Jacob was hurt that badly, "how could she though? You were there for her. You were the one who kept her from going crazy. How could she have chosen him?"

"I don't know, but she did. I'm glad she did…" He thought of the possibility of never having Farrah, if she had chosen him.

"Is she still with Edward?"

"Yeah, they're married, have a kid, and she's officially a vampire now." He said.

_Does he still love her? _She nervously croaked, "do you still love her?"

"No." He shook his head, "I only love her as a friend now. Someone else has my heart now."

She felt like her heart was ruptured, "who…who do you like?"

Before he could answer her question, Jacob caught scent of a familiar vampire, "that leech. I smell him."

"Who's a leech? Is it Edward?" She had a feeling he was talking about Edward.

"Yeah." He stood up, pulling her up, "there at my house. Bella's with him too." He continued to smell the air, "I wonder what they want."

Jacob grabbed her hand, pulling her though the woods once again. They walked in silence as she curiously wondered why vampires were around. Finally, they reached his house where Bella and Edward surely stood there.

She noticed the nice car that was parked, "that's a cool car."

"Thanks." Edward said with that same elegance she had remembered.

"What are you two doing here? Is something wrong?" Said Jacob as he still held onto her hand. Farrah stared as their hands were locked together. _What if they think we're a couple? Should I let go of his hand._

"We came for two reasons." Edward answered, "first, there's been a reoccurrence of a group of same vampires, hunting on and off on the border near Canada. Secondly, Bella wished to visit."

"Hi Jake." Bella greeted him, reaching out for him. Farrah let go of his hand, letting them hug. It was a short hug to Farrah's relief.

"Edward and Bella this is Farrah." Jacob suddenly introduced her, "I know Edward remembers you, but Bella has never met you before."

"Nice to meet you." Bella spoke kindly, "I've heard your Jacob's imprint."

"Yes, I am." She responded.

Bella nodded her head in response, "so Jacob, how have you been?"

"I've been good." He answered, "what about you?"

"I've been good too, except Renesmee has been a hand full lately." Bella laughed.

"Yes she has." Edward commented, chuckling lightly.

They stood around talking for awhile. Edward and Jacob had gotten into a long conversation about several things, leaving Farrah and Bella to talk.

"So." Farrah said, hating awkward silences, "how's life married."

"It's great. I love being married." Bella said as she restrained herself. She was a newborn still, trying to practice self-control.

"That's nice. I've always wondered what it's like to be married." Farrah admitted.

"It's wonderful if you're with the right guy." Bella stared at Edward with loving eyes. Jacob and Edward still spoke, talking about vampires now.

Farrah awkwardly looked around, trying to think of something to say, "I know this is going to sound odd, but I was wondering what's it like to be a vampire?"

This grabbed Bella's attention, "it's been a challenge, but I like it. It's hard to resist some things…"

Farrah suddenly felt itchy on her thumb. She looked down at her thumb to see an old scab was itching. It was so itchy, she couldn't resist scratching it. Her fingernail was soon on her scab, scratching at it. The scab peeled off, revealing a small ooze of blood.

"Crap…" She whispered to herself, smearing the blood. Bella smelled it, breathing in the air. The blood smelled irresistible, it was too tempting to restrain. Her nostrils flared as her eyes were sealed to the blood, she was prepared to pounce. Farrah noticed as Bella kept glimpsing at her peeled off scab, something told her to move. She moved about two feet away, closer to Jacob.

Suddenly, Bella launched herself at her, hissing ferociously. Edward and Jacob both noticed, quickly turning around. Bella pulled on Farrah's sweater, pulling her closer.

"Don't!" Edward shouted, reaching for Bella. Jacob was there first, shoving her away, this only caused her to be angered, fighting harder to get to Farrah. Jacob knew he had to phase now. He stepped backwards, preparing to phase. He burst into a werewolf as his clothes tore off. Farrah's eyes widened from fear, he looked intimidating.

"Bella!" Edward wrapped his arms around Bella, holding her back, "control yourself!" She was fighting Edward, hissing loudly as her eyes were filled with hunger.

Jacob stepped in front of Farrah, growling, baring his huge canines.

"Let's go." Edward dragged Bella to their car. She was still fighting, trying to get loose. He shoved her into the car, getting to the driver's side with superhuman speed. They left hurriedly as Edward speeded out of there. Farrah stood in shock still, shaking. Her whole body was shaking convulsively. _I've never experienced fear like that. It was a fear that caused me to do nothing but shake, I wasn't even thinking. I always think, that's what I'm best at. I wasn't best at anything this time though. It wasn't like the first vampire I ever saw. Christopher was more composed, not animalistic crazy like Bella. _

Jacob turned around, romping towards Farrah. It definitely looked like Jacob. His wolf form had the same genuine caring eyes she liked. She still shook, but relaxed as Jacob came closer to her.

"Thanks." She said as she patted his head. He panted, letting his tongue roll out into what appeared to be a smile. She smiled, rubbing his ear.

"Jake, you're amazing. You're a beautiful werewolf." Her cheeks reddened. _Why did I call him beautiful. He's very beautiful, but I don't want him to know I think that. _Jacob lunged his head forward as he suddenly licked her cheek.

"Jake." She pulled her head out of his way, "that's nasty."

"Farrah!" A familiar voice called, coming closer. She turned to see Embry and Quil running at them. Embry held some clothes, throwing them at Jacob. He caught them in his mouth, running off towards the woods.

"Are you okay? We were just in our wolf forms, and you know there's nothing to hide when we're in our wolf forms." Said Quil, who was shirtless.

She nodded her head, already knowing about the werewolf telepathy, "I'm okay. I'm just a little shaken up, but I'll be fine."

"Bella almost got you." Embry stated the obvious, staring around with wild eyes.

"It was scary. She just suddenly turned on me."

"Newborns can't control themselves." Embry informed her, "they're stronger than longtime vampires."

"Fare!" Jacob reappeared from the woods, running with nothing but cut-off jeans on. He reached her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"We should go." Muttered Quil, yanking Embry away. They ran off towards the woods, ready to phase again.

"You were shaking so bad." Jacob said concernedly as his hand stroked her back.

"I was just frightened, but I'm fine now." Farrah admitted, hugging him tighter. He smelled so good, like a…man. _No duh, he's a man. It's an attractive man smell though. _

"I'm sorry that happened." Jacob apologized, moving his hand towards her cheek. It rested there, stroking her cheek softly. _I was worried, terrified of losing her. I was terrified that she was so terrified. I don't want to think about losing her ever again. _

"At least I know what your wolf form looks like." She looked at the positive.

He felt himself redden, remembering her remark about him, "so you think I'm beautiful."

Her gray eyes filled with embarrassment, "no. I mean I do. You're a beautiful person." For some reason she felt tongue-tied.

"So am I more beautiful as a wolf or a person?"

Farrah pulled her head away from his hand, becoming frustrated, "stop it. You're being arrogant now."

"You were the one who said I was beautiful. I didn't say I agree with you." He laughed.

"Shut up." She laughed as she softly smacked his arm.

"Shut up." He mimicked her.

"I don't sound like that."

"Yes you do."

"Whatever." She folded her arms stubbornly.

"Come on." He put an arm over her shoulders, dragging her towards the garage. The sun slowly crept down as night approached. La Push darkened, causing Farrah to feel uneasy again. The dark was scary, but even scarier when you thought about vampires associated with the dark. Her and Jacob hung out in his garage talking still; they had been talking for an hour now, either not bored.

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" Jacob asked as he sat down on a larger crate, while Farrah sat down on a smaller one.

"I don't know. I have to think about it." She thought for a second, recapping to childhood, "one time when I was ten, I got myself lost in Seattle."

"How did you do that?" He couldn't imagine someone like her, getting herself lost.

"Well, my dad and I were walking in Seattle. He ran into an old friend, they started talking, which was boring to me. Then, an ice cream truck came by. I had been wanting ice cream all day, but my dad kept saying later. Therefore, I decided to chase the ice cream truck. I ended up going on unfamiliar streets and got myself lost. I then went into some alleyway, crying. Luckily, my dad found me. I hadn't gone that far."

Jacob stared in disbelief, "you were a stupid kid."

"What? Let me guess, you were a smart kid." She sarcastically said.

"Smarter than you." He chuckled.

"Look, who's smarter now. You're the one who needs to be tutored by me." Farrah rubbed it in his face.

"At least I never got myself lost running after an ice cream truck." He laughed loudly, finding it hilarious.

"It's not that funny."

"Yeah it is."

"I'm going to walk home; I don't want you taking me." She stood up. He stood up next, grabbing her hand.

"You are not walking home."

She was not strong enough to pull away from his grasp, "this isn't fair. You're a werewolf, you're stronger than me."

"I don't want you getting hit by a car, raped, mugged, or beat up." He said, holding onto her more gently now.

"We're in the woods; the worse thing that can happen is that a bear or vampire kills me." She said, "we're not in the city."

"But you would be walking to the city. Forks is a city."

"It's a town." She stated matter-of-factly.

"You know what I mean." He let go of her, smirking.

"I wasn't really going to walk home." Farrah walked closer to him, "I was just joking around."

"Don't joke like that. You can make fun of me all you want, but not your safety." He spoke serious.

"Yeah, yeah." She giggled, gently bumping her shoulder against his chest.

He laughed, "don't pick on me Fare. I'll get you."

"You won't hurt me." She spoke confidently, knowing it was true.

"Is that what you think?" He challenged her, coming closer to her.

"I don't think it, I know it."

Suddenly Jacob picked her up into a tight hug, spinning her around. He wasn't letting go, still holding onto her.

"You can put me down now." She said as she made eye contact with him. His eyes were beautiful, beautifully dark.

"What if I don't want to." He teased.

"I will hurt you if you don't."

"You can't hurt me, I'm stronger than you."

"I'll find a way."

His eyes flickered with seriousness as he put her down. He went outside of the garage for a second, his eyes searching the woods. He swore he smelled a vampire, but it could've been left over scent from Bella or Edward.

"What is it?" Farrah knew something was wrong.

"I thought I caught a vampire scent, but I think it's Bella or Edward's scent." He explained, coming back into the garage.

* * *

A pair of mysterious red eyes blinked, watching Jacob Black and his obvious imprint. The male vampire stood on a high up tree branch, observing them. His dark curly hair, blew as a breeze came by. He knew he had to get going back towards the border. His leader would be curious to what he found. He lightly climbed down the tree, jumping onto the forest floor. He took off running back to the border. Nothing but glistening starlight appeared around him as he continually ran; only animals were audible. Each owl hooting, while crickets made their characteristic sound.

Ten minutes later, he arrived at his destination, stopping. A circle of three vampires surrounded their leader. Torches were lit, surrounding the circle. The forest was more lighted up now.

"What did you see Lloyd?" The fair-haired man, with a charming voice asked, who stood in the center.

"Lord Willard, I saw Jacob Black. Ephraim Black's grandson. He was with his imprint." Lloyd kneeled down, "my lord, the pack has revived. I believe it's the appropriate time to attack once again."

"My lord." A strawberry blonde haired woman, with a seductive voice said, "we can't be so careless, we must attack carefully."

"You're right Vera." He agreed.

"I have a suggestion." Another female vampire suggested. Her hair was pitch black, long and straight, making her appear wicked, "we should kill the imprints one by one. This time you can kill all the imprints."

"I know I failed once before Clarissa, but I won't fail once again. This time, the pack will be done with." He clutched his fist in anger.

"Lord Willard." The final vampire said, also kneeling down. His braided dirty blonde ponytail blew in the wind, "it's time. We make them suffer, like they've done to you. The last pack killed your mate. This time they're weaker in numbers, this time we have a huge advantage."

"I know exactly what to do Daniel. This time I shall turn the packs imprints into vampires, then kill them right away before they become a hand full. I'll succeed with every imprint." Willard's glossy red eyes peered towards the moon. These next months would be different. His revenge would finally be fulfilled.

"Lord Willard. Our almighty lord." said Vera, kneeling.

Clarissa kneeled next, "Lord Willard, the powerful one."

All of them kneeled to him now. Willard smirked his persuasive smile, staring at the sky still. Things would end differently this time. This time, Willard would win.

**A/N: They're evil! They're so evil, I'm afraid to write about them! LOL! Thanks for the reviews and story alerts!**


	5. Out in Port Angeles

**Chapter 5: Out in Port Angeles **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Thank you so much!**

Weeks had passed by and Willard had dared not to make a move yet. He was waiting until the perfect moment. The moment when the vampire clan would had been forgotten about. It'd be ignorant to attack right away.

"So Jake are you going to be doing anything with your lady for Valentine's Day? Something besides us going to the movies." Asked Quil as they finished patrolling the woods. Each walked shirtless, with only cut-off jeans on. Dawn approached now, the sun rising.

"She's not my lady. Not yet. Besides Valentine's day was yesterday." He answered.

"When are you going to make a move?" Embry ran up to them, joining in on the conversation, "she's so into you already."

"She doesn't feel that way about me; we're just friends for now."

"I like her." Quil said, smirking, "she's a cool girl. I think she's better than Bella was, she's more fun."

"If you don't make a move, I might." Embry teased, chuckling lightly.

"You won't make a move on her." Jacob glared at him, "you better not."

"If that's what it's going to take for you to make a move, I will tonight." He declared, smiling smugly.

Jacob felt a tinge of anger, "If you do, I'll kick your ass."

"All, is Jacob getting jealous." Quil joined in on the teasing, "maybe I should hit on her too."

"No." He growled, "I'll make a move on her tonight then."

` "Have you told her that imprints are werewolves' soul mates yet?" Embry curiously asked, "because you should, it'd flatter her. She'd fall in love with you right away."

"No, it'd freak her out." Jacob stomped towards his house, grumpy from being so tired, "I'll see you guys tonight. I'm going to sleep for awhile."

"What movie are we going to see?" Questioned Quil, "I want to see that new action movie."

"We'll decide later." Jacob answered, walking into his house. He stomped all the way to his bedroom, slamming the door. He felt dead tired, exhausted. Everything seemed like too much right now. He collapsed on his bed, burying his head in a pillow. Within minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

Farrah was glad it was a Saturday, it felt relaxing. School had been stressful lately, especially with hard tests and Sebastian still constantly reminding her, that he had feelings for her. She struggled to brush her unruly hair.

"I hate my hair." Farrah whispered as she used a pick instead now. A pick wouldn't make her hair bushy. Tonight, she'd be going to Port Angeles with Quil, Embry, and Jacob. They were planning on going to the movies, then probably walking around. It'd be fun. Quil, Embry, and Jacob were always fun. Farrah had chosen to wear a black double-breasted coat with tights, a mid-thigh length skirt, and a pair of black boots. She wanted to look nice; you could only go so long without caring about your looks. She would usually wear make-up, but tonight she put more effort into her appearance. _I'm just putting the extra effort in, so maybe Jacob notices me. I'm so lame. Why I'm I doing this all for a boy? Because I have a huge crush on the boy. The guy is incredible. _

She finally finished getting ready, heading downstairs. Her dad sat on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"I'll see you later dad." She said, leaving.

"Have fun!" He said loudly so she could hear him.

She started up her car, reversing out of the driveway. She headed out of Forks, happily smiling. The trees lighted by stars were on either side of the road, the forest was spectacular at night. She continued driving, arriving at La Push shortly. Each time she went there, it seemed that each drive was shorter than the next. She parked in front of Jacob's house, waiting as she saw three huge guys heading towards her car.

"Hey Fare." Jacob opened the passenger side door, sliding in next to her.

"Hey guys." She smiled, greeting them warmly. Ever since Jacob Black had come into her life, she felt warmer in general.

"Let's see a horror movie." Quil suggested.

"We'll decide when we get there." Jacob said, grinning at Farrah. She pulled out of La Push, getting onto the long stretch of quiet road that headed towards Port Angeles. Most of the ride was filled with random small talk. Anything was random if Quil and Embry were there. They got to Port Angeles soon, driving across the city to get to the movies. They soon arrived to the theater, parking a block away. Most of the parking spaces were taken.

"Yes, we're here." Quil excitedly hopped out the car. Farrah locked up her car and they walked towards the front of the movies.

"So what are we going to see?" Farrah said, looking at several movie titles from far away.

"_Avatar _sounds good." Jacob thought, the previews had a lot of action.

"What about _Nine_?" Embry suggested, "Penelope Cruz is hot."

"Let's see _Avatar_." Quil agreed with Jacob.

"I want to see _Avatar _too." Farrah said, hearing it was really good.

"It's three against one. Majority wins." Jacob said.

"Awe man. I don't want to watch blue creatures." Embry folded his arms.

"They look like you." Laughed Farrah.

"Yeah, Embry." Quil laughed along. They went and bought tickets to _Avatar_, the line wasn't too long. Farrah luckily didn't buy her ticket because Jacob did, she was happy that she got to keep her money. They walked into the huge two glass doors, entering the building. The smell of popcorn and candy filled the air.

"Do you want anything?" Offered Jacob, "I'll pay for you Farrah."

"No, it's alright. You already paid for my ticket." She answered, not wanting him to spend any more money on her.

"Paying for her, like you're her boyfriend Jake." Embry teased them, "that's sweet." Quil joined him as they laughed in unison.

"I have manners unlike you two, I pay for girls." He replied, reddening.

"I most certainly have manners." Embry responded as they walked to theater number four, the one they were assigned to walk to. They entered the theater, darkness filling the room.

"Let's sit up here." Quil ran to an empty row towards the front, they followed, sitting down.

"It's dark." Embry whispered.

"Don't wet yourself." Jacob muttered.

"Embry you know there's medication for that bladder problem you have." Farrah informed him as she giggled quietly.

"I wasn't talking to you Farrah." Embry said back.

"Shut up, the previews are starting." Quil pointed at the screen. He was right, the previews were starting. They hushed as the room became slightly darker. The action/drama/romantic movie passed by fast, even though it was long. The movie was so good; it seemed like a short time. It was over too fast.

"That was so cool!" Quil exclaimed as he thought of a particular action part, "when that one avatar guy jumped onto their huge plane, too bad he died though."

"I know, I'm glad the humans had to end up leaving." Farrah said.

"That was a cool movie. I think I'm going to go see it again." Jacob said as he opened the glass door, holding it open for everyone. They were outside now, as more people were crowded in the front.

"What are we going to do now?" Embry asked as he yawned.

"I was thinking we could go to that one place Embry." Quil elbowed him, giving him a look.

"Now I remember." He caught on, "we're gonna go to that one shop."

"Yeah." Quil smiled, "that one place."

"That's means you two will be alone." Embry said, "we'll meet up in about an hour or two. Bye."

They stalked off, heading across the street. Farrah wondered where they would be going.

She carefully eyed Jacob, "so what are we going to do?"

"Let's walk around, we'll find something." He said, walking down the street where an outlet of stores and restaurants were.

"So where are they going?"

"Probably the local porn shop." He joked.

"And they didn't invite us. I'm really into that stuff." She joked.

"Are you hungry?" He suddenly asked.

"No, but you probably are. If you don't get something to eat, you're going to end up eating a car."

He laughed as he pictured an image of himself trying to eat a car, "don't make fun of my appetite. Besides, it's not humanly possible to eat a car."

"Jacob, you're a werewolf remember." She reminded him, saying it quieter.

"Of course I remember. Then, maybe it's possible for me to actually eat a car."

"Don't try it."

'Just because you said no, I want to." He laughed.

"So if I say yes, will you not want to do it." She wondered curiously.

"Yeah, I think that's how it works." He smirked.

"You're a jerk."

"Am not." He denied.

"Yes you are."

"I have a question for you?" Jacob stopped walking as he leaned against a brick wall that was connected to a store.

"Ask." She encouraged him.

"Why are you so into school?"

Farrah stopped walking, standing in front of him. This question was unexpected, catching her off guard, "it's important to me."

"I know it's important to you, but it seems like there's other reasons." He had observed her, ever since he had known her.

She thought about it for a moment, considering if she should tell him the truth, "there's lots of reasons I'm into school. I don't know where to begin."

"I'm all ears."

Her gray eyes searched his face, reluctant to talk, but she did, "I feel like that's what I'm good at. That's who I am, you know. Besides, I hate failure. If I failed, I wouldn't know what to do."

Jacob studied her face, "are you afraid?"

Her eyes flickered with uneasiness, "what? What do you mean?"

"I mean." He walked closer to her, not leaning against the wall anymore, "are you afraid of being hurt, so you use your brain as an excuse to avoid it."

_He's right, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being hurt by people. _Farrah looked towards the ground, "you're right. I'm afraid."

"Don't be afraid. You have nothing to be afraid of." He eyed her intensely.

"I can't believe I never realized that before." Farrah folded her arms, still looking down, "I just bury my head in books out of fear."

"It's okay." He said in a comforting voice, "you have to accept the fact that everyone fails once in a while. No one's perfect."

"Perfection can never be achieved. I try anyways though." She muttered.

"I think your pretty damn close." He admitted, swinging an arm over her shoulders.

"You know…" She said as they continued to walk again, "I think this will be the first Saturday night, I won't study."

"That's a good start." He took his arm off her, stretching it.

"You're such a great friend." She said, smiling cheerfully.

_Friend. No. I don't want to be her friend, okay I do. I want more though. What if this whole imprinting doesn't matter? What if she runs off with another guy anyways? What I'm I supposed to do then? She's supposed to see me in the same way I see her, but things haven't changed yet. _

"By the way." Jacob complimented her, taking the opportunity to make a move, "you look beautiful tonight."

Her face flushed, "thanks." _Yes, he noticed! Jacob Black said I look beautiful! I'm being such a girl. _

"Fare." Jacob looked away, "I'm glad we became friends."

"Me too." She grinned, "who else is going to listen to me complain about ridiculous things?"

"Embry." Jacob thought he seemed too fond of her. _I'm probably just acting like a guy, but it bothers me when he looks at her. He looks at her as if he likes her._

"Yeah, Embry's a good friend too." She agreed.

"Maybe he likes you." Suggested Jacob, not liking how it sounded.

"Come on, that's ridiculous." Farrah began to think about it. Embry seemed only like a friend, not like he liked her.

"It's not ridiculous. If he were to ask you out, what would you say?" He tried to hide the small jealousy expressed in his voice.

"I'd say I'd rather be friends." She answered truthfully.

"Oh." He smirked, feeling relieved.

"I remember you said that someone had your heart before." Farrah recalled, it was so memorable because she had felt heart broken, "who is it? You never told me. Is it that wolf girl?"

"Leah? No way." He shook his head.

"Then it must be some girl who goes to your school." She guessed.

"No, it isn't." Jacob purposely closed the small space between them, walking shoulder to her head. He was a lot taller.

She eyed the street ahead, noticing a small group of teenagers were hanging out in front of a store. One of the teenagers she recognized. Automatically she stopped walking, standing. Cameron was standing there, looking smug. Farrah didn't want to walk by him; she just knew he'd say something. That was the kind of person he was.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked as he had stopped walking.

"Nothing." Farrah reached for his arm, "I think we should turn around. Embry and Quil are probably done in the porn shop."

"What's wrong?" He asked once again, stubbornly standing there. It wasn't like Farrah could move him. _The negatives to having a werewolf friend, I cant physically overpower him. I can't drag him. _

"I feel like turning around." She admitted. A pair of familiar big brown eyes approached. Cameron had unfortunately noticed her. His long soft brown hair bounced as he came.

"Well, well. I guess the rumors are true. You're hanging out with Quileute guys." He sized Jacob up. Jacob turned his head to see this guy who had approached. He seemed stuck-up from the moment he laid eyes on him.

"Let's go Jake." Farrah grabbed his hand, attempting to yank him away, but it was impossible.

"You've moved onto some big guys. So are you now the local Quileute whore?" Cameron laughed at his own joke.

"What did you say?" Jake felt his temper rising. _No one calls her a whore. _

"I said Quileute whore." He repeated casually.

"Leave us alone Cameron!" Farrah shouted, accidentally saying his name. _Why did I do that? I'm so stupid….I shouldn't have said his name. _

"This is Cameron." Jacob sized him up now, getting even angrier.

"Yeah, I'm Cameron." Cameron said, walking directly up to Jacob. It was obvious that Cameron would be beat up; he was a whole head shorter and not a werewolf. Cameron had always had a huge ego though.

"Don't Jake." Farrah stepped in between them, not wanting to see Jacob lose his temper. Werewolves could phase if they lost their tempers.

"You're going to pay for what you did to her!" Jacob growled, easily walking past Farrah. Anything she did to try to hold him back was pointless.

"Come on asshole." Cameron said back, raising his fist. He was prepared for a fight.

Jacob couldn't control his anger, shoving Cameron. _Quileute whore_ ran in his head. Memories of how sad Farrah was when she told him what Cameron had did to her, flooded his mind. Two strong people were suddenly on him, holding him back. Embry and Quil had somehow luckily ended up right across the street. They pulled Jacob away. Cameron sat on the ground in shock, having been shoved several feet.

"Control yourself!" Embry yanked him viciously.

"Jake, stop it!" Quil yelled.

Farrah watched helplessly, blaming herself. _I should've saw him sooner. It was my entire fault…_

"Let's go." Jacob finally calmed down, standing still now. They walked back to Farrah's car in silence.

As they got in her car, Embry broke the silence, "what happened exactly?"

Farrah answered, seeing that Jacob was still fuming, "that guy was a guy I used to tutor. His name is Cameron. He was a jerk to me last year, and we were walking by and he spotted me. Cameron started acting wild, completely ballistic. He rubbed Jacob the wrong way."

"You forgot to say how he was a jerk." Jacob said, grabbing everyone's attention spans, "he used you, acted like he liked you. Then, he was an ass and said he could never actually like you. I was entitled to kick that marshmallow's ass." He snapped.

Farrah started the car, driving back to La Push. The ride was filled with small talk between only Farrah and Embry. Jacob's anger filled the car, killing every attempt at a jubilant mood. They arrived at La Push shortly. The ride had seemed long this time; awkwardness always seemed to drag on forever. Farrah parked in front of Jacob's house.

"Bye Farrah." Quil jumped out the car, hating awkward silences. He headed home.

"I'll see you next week." Embry spoke wistful, "bye." He jumped out the car, joining Quil. They walked home together, happy to be out of the car.

Jacob sat passenger seat still, appearing more calm now, "Fare. I…I'm sorry." He apologized.

She looked as his eyes expressed sincerity, "its fine Jake. You know that you shouldn't become furious over something so minor. Cameron's just an incompetent egotistical person."

He responded, "I wasn't going to stand there and let him talk to you like that. I won't let my friend be treated like that. I know I shouldn't have blown my top, but he got to me."

Farrah still felt guilty, it was her fault, "I should be the one sorry. I should've seen him before I did. It was my fault."

Jacob blinked twice, in disbelief, that she thought it was her fault, "it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself at all."

She tilted her head on his shoulder, causing butterflies to fill Jacob's stomach, "I appreciate that you're trying to spare my blame, it's not going to work."

"I'm not trying to spare any blame. I know you're not to blame." He relaxed his head, letting it relax on Farrah's. This felt natural for him, it felt right.

"A friend has never been so sweet to me before." Farrah suddenly said, "I've never had a friend like you."

_Friend? That's really all I'm going to be…as long as I get to be around her. I don't care if we're just friends for now._

"I've never been around anyone like you before." He responded honestly.

"I think you're pretty unique too. It's not like I can say I have other werewolf friends besides Embry and Quil." She smiled now, feeling better.

Her smile made him smile, "it's not like I have other friends who are crazy smart."

"What is exactly crazy smart?" She giggled.

"A smart that is crazy." He explained.

"That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't make sense because you're crazy smart. It'd make sense to Quil or somebody else." Jacob reasoned.

"Okay. Whatever that means…" Farrah thought of Jake's logic as hilarious sometimes.

"I have to go…" He said reluctantly, "I really am sorry for losing my temper."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She reached over, giving him a tight hug. He held her closer, closer than he ever held her before. His hand gently stroked her curly blonde hair. The hug felt magnetic. Every hug they shared felt powerful, it felt meaningful for the both of them. Farrah nervously let go of him first. He was holding her too close.

He realized she had let go, loosening his grip, "bye Fare."

He got out of her car slowly, watching as she drove off. Jacob took a few steps backwards, feeling lightheaded. The feeling was great.

"So Jakey-Jakey didn't get a kissy wissy." He heard Quil's voice come from the trees. Jacob heard a shuffle in the trees, out came Embry and Quil a moment later. They were both breaking out in laughter.

"You were watching me?"

"Of course." Embry said, "you should've kissed her, but you put up with just a hug. If that was me, I would've kissed her."

"It's not you, it's me." Jacob reminded him. _Of course he wants it to be him. I need to stop these thoughts. Thoughts of Embry liking Farrah. _

"If I did kiss her." Embry messed with him, "would you kiss her."

"That's not funny." Jacob growled, "do you like her or something?"

"No." Embry shook his head, "she's an awesome girl and hot, that's all."

"I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted." Jacob muttered as he walked to his house.

* * *

Farrah barely arrived home, walking into her house. As she walked in, she immediately noticed that her dad wasn't alone. Lisa was there. Lisa was a tall, plain looking woman, who had been dating her father for several months now. Lisa seemed to be kind, but all that mattered was that her dad was happy.

"How was the movie Farrah?" Her dad asked as she was about to bound upstairs.

"It was good."

"Hi Farrah." Lisa smiled sweetly as she sipped a glass of wine.

"Hello Lisa." She replied.

"Farrah, sweetie, would you mind taking a seat?" Her dad stood up from the couch, staring at her with serious eyes. _Something must be wrong. _Farrah walked towards the lengthy couch, sitting at the far end from her father and Lisa.

"After these few months with your father." Began Lisa, "I have come to love, cherish, and adore your father greatly."

"What we're trying to say is." Her father interrupted, "is that we're officially engaged."

Farrah felt happy, even worried. _I want my dad to be happy, but he hasn't known Lisa that long. Now, they're going to get married. She could be a psychopath for all I know._

"Congratulations." She managed to say, putting on a fake smile.

"I was worried you wouldn't approve." Her father said as he reached for Lisa's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm happy for you guys." She lied through her teeth. _Ok, so I am happy. I just hoped my father would've thought things more thoroughly. It's common sense not to rush into a marriage, right? Boy, my life is surely going to change now. I hope they have a long engagement because I would love to know Lisa more. I would like to know if she's a con artist, psycho, or just normal. _

**A/N: Please review!!!**


	6. Danger Lurks

**Chapter 6: Danger Lurks**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they have been so encouraging for me to continue this. THANKS SO MUCH!!!**

It was the end of February, which would mean for Farrah, her father would be leaving for a day and a half on an annual business trip. Usually, Farrah enjoyed the idea. She'd get to be alone at home, with no disturbances. Now, things were different when you knew of werewolves and vampires.

"Jacob focus." Farrah smacked his arm lightly as he was nodding off to sleep. He was at her house for a tutoring session as usual, but he was falling asleep.

"What?" His eyes blinked open sleepily as he spoke hoarsely.

"In order for me to help you, you must stay awake." Farrah growled at him, "I'm going to throw water on you if you don't stay awake."

Jacob sat up from leaning against the couch, "I think I would learn better if you gave me an incentive. You should give me something for every problem I get right."

Farrah rolled her eyes as she sat next to him, "what would you like me to give you? I have no money or….a vampire's head."

Somehow, a new confidence mustered inside Jacob, "you could give me a kiss."

She didn't take him seriously, laughing, "stop being such a guy."

"I'm not." He stretched his arm, relaxing it over her shoulders. He scooted closer to her, closing the small gap between them. Farrah blushed deeply, scooting away. Scooting away didn't do any good; he would just scoot closer to her again.

"Stop it Jake, it's not funny anymore." She giggled, hoping he would laugh and say he was messing around.

"You teach me and…" He grabbed her hand, gently kissing it, "I can teach you some things."

"You are so stupid!" She got up, shoving him. Jacob stood up now, towering over her.

He smirked, confidence radiating off him, "you know I like it when you use big words. You can use another word to insult me."

Farrah angrily stomped towards the stairs, ready to go anywhere else but where Jacob was. He followed though, acting persistent.

"What are you doing?" She hissed viciously.

"Following you."

"Don't follow me. See, I want to get away from you." Farrah said.

"But I don't want to get away from you."

Farrah ignored him, heading to her bedroom. _Now, I actually wish my dad was home. Jacob wouldn't be acting so stupid if he was here. _She walked into her bedroom, preparing to slam the door in Jacob's face, but he held the door open.

"You can't keep me out of your bedroom or life." He said, forcing the door open. Farrah impatiently stomped to her bed, sitting down.

"I want to be alone." She stated.

"I don't want to leave you alone." He walked closer, sitting next to her. _I shouldn't have been acting so forward. I should've controlled myself. She was just acting so mad during the whole tutoring session. I know something's wrong._

"I dislike you a lot sometimes." She mumbled as she brought her knees up, hugging them.

"Look." Jacob scooted closer to her, this time he was focusing on being her friend, "I'm sorry for---"

She interrupted him, "messing with me. Yeah, I know."

_I wasn't messing with her though. _He didn't protest the truth, and just accepted what she thought, "I know something's wrong. You can't hide the truth from me."

"Really." She turned to him, "because I hide it, a lot."

He stared worriedly at her, "come on Fare, if anything's bothering you. You can talk to me."

She couldn't help it. He was the friend that she couldn't hide anything from, "my dad. He's being so impulsive and marrying Lisa. I like Lisa, she's a kind lady, but he should wait longer. They barely started dating a couple months ago."

Jacob casually leaned on his elbows, listening, "you should talk to your dad, tell him how you feel."

"Don't you think it's selfish though?"

"No." Jacob thought about it. He thought of his dad marrying someone so fast, and what he would do, "you need to tell him how you feel. If it's selfish or not, it matters."

"You know Jake." She spoke softly, "you have this way of comforting me. It could be anything, but somehow you always make me feel better. It's like you're my light when I'm in the dark."

Jacob gave her a soft smile, "it's my job. My job to be here for you."

A realization that he was in her bedroom, finally dawned on her. She wasn't supposed to have him in her bedroom, "you're not supposed to be in here." She mumbled, hoping he didn't hear. Unfortunately, he heard everything.

"We're not going to do anything. Unless you want to…." He teased, laughing.

"Come on." Farrah stood up, yanking on him, "get up. You have to finish studying. I want to make sure you're ready for this next test, coming up."

He resisted her yanking, "you're more worried about my education than I am?"

"Somebody has to worry." She still tried to yank him, but it was useless, "why are you always so carefree?"

"It's who I am." He smirked, finally standing up, "come on Fare, since you're so concerned about my education, you need to help me."

They went downstairs, sitting back on the couch. Jacob cooperated, focusing as she helped him through his physics homework. Thirty minutes flew by fast, each problem was finished finally. Jacob finally relaxed, leaning against the couch.

"I'm tired." He yawned.

"Why are you so tired?" She wondered.

"I stayed up last night, patrolling the woods."

Farrah had sympathy for him, "sorry. And I complain when I get only two hours of sleep."

"When do you get two hours of sleep?"

"When I'm studying for long periods of time." She answered.

"You are the biggest nerd I've ever met." He admitted, "don't do that anymore. You need your sleep."

"Don't be concerned with my sleeping pattern, look at yours." She pointed out.

"Fare….do you mind if I….." His eyes shut as he drifted off to sleep. _Great, now I'm bored. I don't have Jake to make fun of. _She stood up, removing the various books and binders from the couch. _He'll be more comfortable if he lies down. _She tried to gently push him down, but it wasn't working. A second attempt was made, but she still wasn't successful.

"Whatever, you can just sleep uncomfortable then." Farrah said as she sat beside him, trying to think of something to do. _I can always watch TV. I can watch the lifetime channel or whatever. _She reached for the remote, turning on the TV. The time flicked on the screen as she searched for something to watch. It was already nighttime, specifically eight o'clock. Finally, Farrah found something to watch. _Roseanne _would be fine to watch, it was funny and relaxing. She leaned her head against the couch, finding herself to be tired too.

Farrah turned her head as she saw Jacob stir in his sleep, moving slightly. He looked peaceful asleep, even more beautiful. Her eyes were fixated on the shirt he wore. _I'm a huge pervert. I'm so horrible, these desires to lift his shirt up and touch his abs are so….perverted!_ She tore her eyes away from his body, focusing on _Roseanne._

An hour later,….after watching two episodes of _Roseanne_, she had grown bored. These were episodes she had watched tons of times. Her eyes shifted to Jacob once again. He was shifting in his sleep for the millionth time.

"You need some sleeping pills or something." She told him, "or you're just a crazy sleeper."

His eyes were still shut, but he moaned like an agitated child, mumbling something, "Fare…."

_Did he say my name? I do not want to know why I'm in his dreams. It's freaky; it's weird when anyone dreams about you. _

"That's it, I'm getting my ipod." She declared, standing up. She prepared to climb the stairs, but a sudden crash upstairs stopped her. Something had made a noise upstairs. Her eyes stared around wildly, wondering if she should wake Jake up. She didn't have to, as his eyes flickered open. _I forgot, his hearing is way better than mine. _

"What was that?" He asked, jolting up. His nose began to wrinkle from smelling.

"Jake, I think someone's upstairs." Her eyes were glued to the staircase. _Should I go up there or not? I'll only go up there if I'm carrying a baseball bat._

He shot a glance up the stairs, deciding to go see if that smell really was a vampire or not, "Farrah, wait here. Let me go check it out."

She nervously nodded her head, "but….I'm scared to be by myself."

Another crash sounded, as though glass was being broken in the kitchen. Jacob grabbed her hand, protectively standing in front of her; the kitchen was only a few feet away. He could smell the vampire stench clearly now.

"Stay close." He instructed. She listened, holding onto his hand tightly. He approached the doorway, cautiously stepping into the kitchen. His eyes were alert, scanning every inch of the kitchen.

"What's happening?" Her voice fell to a whisper.

"It's…" He didn't want to frighten her, but she had to know the truth, "it's a vampire. I can smell it."

She gulped, nervously reaching for a butcher knife as they passed the knives, "I know a knife probably won't do anything, but it'll still make me feel a little safe."

He suddenly spotted the backdoor. It swung open as the wind gently swung the screen door back and forth. He sniffed the air, finding the smell to lead outside.

"Your dad isn't coming back until tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. He'll be back by probably four in the afternoon."

"I'm not leaving you alone tonight; you'll have to stay in La Push." He said. _Why the hell would a vampire come in here and then leave? What's the point in doing that? The vampire should smell me…._

"Is everything going to be ok?" She questioned softly.

"Don't worry; you'll be safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you." He assured her, "let's go."

They walked to her front door as Farrah dropped the knife on a small table by the front door. As soon as they were out the door, he hastily grabbed her, pulling her close.

"What is it?" Farrah felt afraid.

"The smell is fresh, the vampire was just here." He still held her close as they walked to his truck. She quickly got in as Jacob hopped into the driver's seat. He started up the truck, speeding off to La Push. She sat still, blankly staring. The thought of a vampire walking around her house was frightening.

"It's going to be fine." He could read her face, "you'll stay at Emily and Sam's. Don't worry about it, just worry about school."

Her eyes averted to him, "I can't worry about school when a vampire was walking around my house. What if it would've killed me when you were sleeping?"

"I would've woke up. I did wake up." He reached out his free hand, settling it on hers. He grasped onto her hand, practically speeding through Forks.

"You need to slow down; a cop can pull you over." Farrah warned.

He listened, slowing down, "sorry, I'm just mad. I just can't believe a vampire would do that. The vampire didn't even try to attack us, it's like it has a plan or something."

"Maybe it does. Maybe it wants something more than a meal." She suggested, grasping onto his hand tighter.

He focused on the road, his brows wrinkled in concentration. The situation was too confusing, it seemed so absurd. Soon enough, he drove on the long stretch of isolated road that headed to La Push. Trees were their only companion.

Jacob felt terrified, but not for himself. Farrah was the one at risk, all because of him. All because he imprinted on her. _I know I couldn't help it, but my own selfishness of needing to see her has caused this. Thanks to me, the werewolf smell is almost as strong on her as it is on an actual werewolf. I wasn't even rational, while inside her house. I forgot about the treaty, the treaty where I can't hurt a vampire out of the boundary line. I didn't care though; I was willing to break the treaty. I still don't care; I'd break the treaty if I had to. I know I couldn't stand and watch her be a vampire's next meal._

"Jake." Her sweet voice interrupted his thoughts, "do you think this vampire could possibly be connected to Christopher? They sort of did the same thing, just frighten me."

He thought about it, believing it to be a possibility, "they could be connected."

"Vampires are just getting freakier and freakier everyday." She gripped his hand, surprisingly still holding it.

"We're here." He announced, parking his truck outside of Emily and Sam's house. He could see the wolf pack, assembled outside. They surely had already caught scent of the vampire.

Their hands separated as they both got out of his truck. Embry and Quil ran up to Jacob and Farrah, each frantically waving their arms.

"We caught scent of a vampire." Embry told him, "it keeps crossing the treaty line, then goes back to the Canadian border."

"Why is she here?" Paul demanded as he approached them, with Sam by his side.

"The vampire was just at Farrah's house. It was inside, but for some reason it didn't try to attack us." Jacob explained.

"Are you okay?" Embry worriedly asked Farrah.

"Yeah." She nodded her head as he pulled her into a quick hug. This caught Jacob's attention, as he glared at the sight of Embry.

"Something's wrong, it must be more than one vampire working together." Sam said in a loud voice that silenced the rest of the pack.

"If it's more than one for sure, what are we going to do?" Jared asked, standing on the balls of his feet.

"We'll split the pack into two groups." Sam commanded, "we'll patrol the two sides of the treaty line, and see if we can at least catch sight of this vampire."

"Come on." Jacob grabbed Farrah by her arm gently, leading her towards Emily and Sam's house. As they entered the house, it was just the same as she remembered it. The house was small, cozy, and comfortable.

"Farrah." Sam's booming voice followed them in, which she hadn't noticed he was directly behind them, "you can sleep in the guest room tonight."

She nodded her head in response, too scared to talk. This was just going by too fast. It was only an hour ago that she comfortably watched TV with no worries.

"Farrah." A welcoming voice said that belonged to Emily, "darling, are you okay?"

Somehow, her and Jacob ended up sitting on a couch while Sam explained the whole situation to Emily. Farrah felt dazed, as though she was going to collapse any moment.

"Oh no." Emily put a hand on her head, "this reminds me of the old stories about Willard."

Sam agreed, "it does, but he's been long dead."

"Willard?" Jacob had never heard stories that involved anyone named Willard.

"He was a vampire that had a feud with the old Quileute pack, along time ago." Emily began to explain, "it started when his mate was caught by Ephraim Black. She was killed and Willard swore to avenge her." Her eyes uneasily darted to Sam.

He took this as a signal, taking over the story, "he did exact revenge. Willard turned, at least up to three imprints, into vampires. He used their brute strength to kill off some of the pack. He even went as far as killing off some of the pack's children…" Sam's voice was still indifferent, but Farrah swore there was emotion behind it, "after he used the newborns. He was able to kill them somehow, even though they were greatly powerful. The pack was upset, angered, and seeking out revenge of their own. One night, they got it as Willard was seen wandering the reservation. He was said to be killed off by pack leader Ephraim Black, but others swear they saw him crawl away."

Farrah's eyes widened, "does that mean he's still alive?"

"Well…" Emily's voice trailed off, "he's most likely dead. Only two members said he crawled away, while the rest swore he was dead."

"I never heard that story before." Jacob took the story in, finding it rather repulsive.

"It's not a story the tribe likes to share. It marks a sorrowful period that people would hate to relive." Sam told him, "Jacob, we must go patrol."

"Okay." He stood up, letting go of Farrah. Sam quickly kissed Emily goodbye, leaving the house hurriedly. Jacob stared at Farrah, longing to do the same with her one day.

"I have to go." He said, preparing to leave. She somehow gathered herself out of feeling dazed, standing up.

"Don't get hurt." She said, "be careful."

Emily carefully watched them, feeling intrusive, "I'm just going to head to the kitchen." Her feet padded against the floor as she left to the kitchen.

"I won't be careful, you know that…." He said honestly.

"Stop it." She lunged forward, giving him a tight hug. The hug expressed desperation, her desperation if Jacob would be okay or not.

"Don't worry; I'm a werewolf capable of eating cars." He attempted to joke, but she only squeezed him harder.

"Shut up." She let go of him.

"Bye Fare." He grinned, leaving the house hurriedly. Just as Sam did. Emily walked into the room, with a huge smile on her face.

"So…" Emily said, "you two have become rather close I take it."

She nodded her head, "yeah, we've become close friends."

"Awe, it's so cute." Emily muttered to herself.

"What's cute?"

"You two are cute." She admitted, "it's cute how much you care for each other."

"I care about him a lot." Her legs felt exhausted, everything felt exhausting.

"Sweetie, you really are tired, aren't you?" She gently questioned.

"Yeah." Farrah responded, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Come, I'll lead you to the guest room." Emily led her down a secluded hallway; there was several rooms on either side of the hallway. She stopped at the last room on the right, opening the door. A small welcoming room was revealed. Farrah walked into the room, collapsing onto the white sheet covered bed.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." She smiled, leaving the room.

Farrah took off her shoes, crawling under the covers. _I wish I had my ipod to fall asleep to, too bad I don't. _Her eyes shut as she attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

Vera stood on a high up branch, while absorbing in the wolf smell that approached. This was apart of the plan, the part where she would only be a distraction. She was confident, knowing it was going to be easy to outrun these werewolves. After all, she was the fastest vampire out there. Her strawberry blonde hair, flew in the wind. The wind would carry her scent to the werewolves, which was perfect for the plan.

"Come on Quileutes…." She mumbled, peering down at the ground where about four werewolves were visible. They noticed her, staring up at her. Vera knew it was the perfect moment to get down from the tree. She leaped to another tree, casually sliding down it as the werewolves crowded her. Her red eyes spotted a werewolf, one that Willard would particularly enjoy hurting. It was Jacob Black, Ephraim Black's grandson.

"Dogs…they always think they can win." Vera laughed. A werewolf suddenly jumped at her, losing his temper rather fast. She easily jumped over him, watching as his head slammed into the tree. Another werewolf growled at her. He was small, probably being one of the youngest in the pack. Vera took off sprinting, using the trees to bounce off. The wolves chased after her, thinking they actually had a chance of catching her. She landed softly on the ground as one of the werewolves collided with her. The wolf snarled viciously, pinning her to the ground. Vera hissed, shoving the werewolf off. The wolf flew several feet, crashing into a bush. She stood up, running again. The smallest werewolf was gaining on her, attempting to bite at her flowing hair.

"That's enough little dog." She snarled, making a sharp turn. This caught the wolf off guard, causing him to crash into a large rock. Vera could hear the ocean close by; possibly, she could get one of the werewolves to fall off the cliff. A cliff she had spotted a few weeks ago, while spying on the pack. Her feet steadily took her to the cliff, stopping at the edge. Only one werewolf stood across from her, growling ferociously. It was Jacob Black. If Vera could kill him, Willard would be so proud. That wasn't the plan though; Jacob Black would have to suffer before being killed. She had hoped that she could kill at least one of the other pack members, but they weren't there.

"So Jacob Black, we finally meet. Ephraim Black's grandson, the actual true alpha. Too bad you can't measure up to the true blood that runs in your heart and be pack leader. You're grandfather would be disappointed." Vera spat angrily. This caused Jacob to growl, but he stood a few feet from her, not being as brash as the others had been. He was actually strategizing.

"You know Jacob…" Vera said, "I was actually worried about you the most, out of the whole pack. But now that I look at you….you're not that much to worry about. All I would have to do is distract you with your imprint. The true person I'm worried about, is Sam Ulley. He's hard, smart, and tough, qualities you lack. Her eyes lingered on him for a moment, considering him nothing but another dog of the pack. Jacob turned his body, acting as though he was walking away.

"Jacob Black doesn't like the truth now, does he…" Vera stepped forward, proceeding to follow him. She reached the tree line, confidently walking into the forest. Jacob walked forward, seeing that his plan was working.

"Go ahead and be a failure." She laughed, still acting overconfident. Jacob took the perfect opportunity as her guard was down; he swiftly turned around, charging after her. Vera unexpectedly stood, shocked. Jacob tackled her down, sinking his teeth into her arm. Vera struggled as he tore at her. Panic rose in her, this was not apart of the plan. Howls were audible as other werewolves moved closer. If she didn't get up fast, they would kill her. She used her free hand to land a blow on Jacob's nose. He whimpered, backing off. Vera trudged forward, trying to escape, but Jacob was lunging at her again. Her arms flung forward, pushing him away with all her strength. He flew, landing against the tree. The tree split open, slowly toppling over.

Vera ran off, nearly escaping death that was caused at the hands of Jacob Black.

* * *

Hours later, Farrah laid in bed still awake. She hadn't slept, even though she was tired. Sleep just refused to take over her. She sat up tiredly, staring at a digital clock that read two o'clock in the morning. _I can't sleep, every sleeping position I've tried is uncomfortable. I just can't fall asleep, I keep thinking and thinking. I'm worrying, worrying over Jacob. I'm sick with worry. Jacob could be dead, killed by that vampire. I'm just here, nestled in a comfortable bed. _She laid back down, staring at the gray ceiling. It was dark, but she could still see shadows of objects in the bedroom.

The door creaked open as she could see a shadow of a head peeking in. Emily had been checking on her about once or twice, but this person was way too tall to be Emily. The figure walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Farrah knew it was Jacob, probably going to play some immature prank on her. Too bad, she was still awake.

"Farrah." She heard him whisper, "why are you still awake?"

"Maybe because I was prepared for you trying to attack me in the middle of the night like this." She answered, turning her back to him. The bed sank down as he sat down on the open space.

"You should go to sleep." He said.

"You should too." Farrah replied, sitting up. She could see him now. He was shirtless as usual, but was wearing a dark loose sweatpants instead of cut-off jeans. Her eyes instinctively fell onto a small white bandage that was covered on his side.

"Jake, what happened?" She worriedly asked.

"It's nothing; I just got scratched up by a tree. A few splinters were in there, but I'm fine now." He explained.

"That's not nothing. How did you get splinters from a tree?"

"I was shoved into a tree, splitting it open. I at least took a bite out of that vampire though." He smirked, remembering that moment.

"I told you to be careful." She scolded him.

"And I told you that I'm not careful."

"I was worried about you." She admitted, feeling herself redden.

"Don't waste your time worrying about me. I'm fine, see." He pointed at himself.

"You're unbelievable." She folded her arms angrily, "I stay up, worrying about you. And you can't even be careful for me."

"Fare." He slid closer to her, "I didn't think you'd be that upset."

"Of course I'm upset." She grumpily said, "the whole pack was out there, battling wicked vampires. While, I just sat in bed. I just wish I could help somehow. Maybe I'll go get turned into a vampire so I can fight vampires."

Jacob frowned, "you can't get turned into a vampire. I'd stop you from becoming a vampire."

"You could only stop me because you're a werewolf. See, if you were just a regular guy, I might stand a chance."

"You still couldn't stop me. I'd be stronger than you either way." He said.

"Why do you have to spoil it for me? Just let me think I could stop you."

"Fare." His voice turned serious, "I really think you should go to sleep."

"I don't want to." She threw a fit like a younger child, "if I go to sleep, you should to."

"I'm not tired." He said.

"I'm not tired either."

"Fine, don't complain when you're tired tomorrow from not sleeping." He warned, "I'll say, 'I told you so'."

"Are you five Jake? 'I told you so', is so five year's old."

"Actually, I'm eight." He joked.

"If you're eight, you're a huge eight year old." She laughed

"Yes, I'm a six foot seven, eight year old. I'm a freak of nature." He chuckled.

"You're six foot seven?" She asked, observing how tall he really was.

"Yeah."

"You are tall." Farrah realized, "I always knew you were tall, but I didn't think that tall."

"How tall are you, shorty? Four foot four?" He teased.

"I'm five foot five, not four foot four." She glared at him.

"Whatever, you're still short."

"No, I am one inch above the average height of women. I am not short."

"You're short to me." Jacob still teased her, enjoying it.

"You are just freakishly tall Jake, that's why I look so short to you." Farrah explained to him.

"Thanks for the information; I would've never figured that out." He sarcastically said.

"Yeah, I know you would've never figured that out." Her voice eased up into a teasing mode too.

Jacob suddenly changed the topic, "so is that Sebastian guy still into you?"

Her face changed to a surprised expression, "yeah. What makes you ask that?"

"I was curious."

"Last week; he offered to take me to some fancy restaurant in Seattle. He tries to flaunt that he's rich in front of me, like it'll make my feelings change about him." Farrah said, looking down at the white sheets.

"Does money make a difference?" He asked, feeling a sense of insecurity. He couldn't compete with money.

"Jake." Her face found his as their eyes locked, "money doesn't make a difference. There's more important things than money."

"What's important to you?"

"Love, trust, honesty, friendship, loyalty." She named a few things.

"So you are not Sebastianized?" He questioned.

"What's Sebastianized?" A giggle escaped her mouth.

"Charmed by Sebastian."

"I swear, you and your logic are comical." Farrah continued to giggle.

"Do I look better than Sebastian?" Jacob questioned, interrupting her laughter.

"What? I don't know." _I do not feel like admitting that he's way more attractive than Sebastian. Why does he keep asking all these questions about him?_

"Tell me the truth."

Farrah rolled her eyes, "why do you keep asking questions about him? Do you want to go on a date with him or something?"

"I just want to know if I look better than him."

"Fine." Farrah admitted the truth, "you look way better than him. You're tall, dark, and handsome."

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Shut up."

"So would I be the type of guy you're looking for?" He forwardly asked.

_Why does he have to keep joking like this? It's annoying now. I think he knows that I like him and that's why he's teasing me…._

"The joking isn't funny anymore." She replied.

"Who's joking, because I'm not." He responded seriously, making Farrah scoot away.

"Come on Jake, I really don't feel like joking like this." She begged.

"I'm not joking Farrah." He became even more serious, closing the gap between them.

"Yes you are." She stood up, "get out of here. I want to go to sleep."

Jacob stood up, feeling awful for being too forward, "Fare, I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry." She smirked, "just don't joke like that, it's disturbing."

He nodded his head, agreeing. _I wasn't joking, but I'll let her think that I was. I don't know why she isn't taking me seriously, whatever…_

"Don't be mad at me." Jacob sat back down on the bed, "I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"Really? I like it." She joked, sitting back down.

Jacob laid down on the bed, relaxing as he rested his hands behind his head.

"I think I'm going to stay up all night." Farrah felt completely awake now.

"You are crazy." He said.

"I'm not the crazy one, you are." She pointed out.

"I remember I used to stay up all night with Quil and Embry when we were younger." He recalled, "we would play video games, eat all night, and stay up talking."

"One time I stayed up all night with my friend Paige. She used to be my best friend when we were fourteen, but then she ended up moving away." Farrah told him, "anyways, I remember staying up, high on sugar."

"You high on sugar?" He stared up at her, "I would love to see that."

"No, I am crazy when I'm high on sugar."

"You mean, you can be crazier?" He laughed.

"I'm not crazy." Her head moved as she laughed.

"Have you ever been actually high?" Jacob wondered. _I know that she probably has never done anything bad before, but my curiosity got the better of me. _

"No." She shook her head, "have you?"

"No." He shook his head, "have you ever been drunk?"

"No, I suck at being the typical rebellious teenager. What about you?"

"Yeah, I was once." He confessed, "I wanted to experiment, so I snuck a beer. It was stupid, especially when I had a huge hangover the next day."

"What kind of drunk were you?"

"An emotional one." His mouth formed a smile, "it was bad."

"I think I'd be a laughing drunk." Farrah guessed, "I just have a feeling I'd be giggling at everything, acting comically ignorant."

"I think you'd be that kind of drunk too." He agreed, sitting back up. He looked at the digital clock, the time being three o'clock in the morning now.

Farrah's eyes followed his, "wow, we've been talking for an hour."

They continued talking, either still not falling asleep. They just kept changing the subject of their conversation, talking about something new. Boredom never seemed to fill the room. It was now five o'clock in the morning, both of them sitting up, enthusiastically talking about movies.

"What's your favorite movie?" Farrah held onto a pillow, holding it in her lap.

"_Lord of the Rings: Return of the King. _What about you?"

"It's a tie between _Titanic _and _Lord of the Rings: Return of the King._" She spoke.

"_Titanic_ is such a chick flick." Jacob scoffed at it.

"It is not just a chick flick." She countered his opinion, "it is so much more than that."

"Fare, you are---" Before Jacob could complete the sentence, a loud crash came from outside the door. Their eyes were quickly fixated on the door. Next, loud yelling sounded throughout the house.

"Let me see what's wrong." He stood up, walking towards the door. He flung the door open, hearing several people yell. The voices belonged to Jared, Sam, and Quil.

"What's wrong?" Farrah followed him out into the hallway.

"I don't know."

They both followed the voices, ending up in the kitchen. Several pots and pans were scattered on the floor, around Jared who socked the wall angrily.

"I can't believe this!" Jared bellowed.

"Calm down!" Quil attempted to grab him, but was thrown off by an emotional Jared.

"Kim's in the hospital! All because of vampires! Those creatures are filthy! I hate them!" He slammed his fist once again in the wall.

"Jared, how do you know it was a vampire for sure?" Sam surprisingly asked in a calm voice. His tone of voice eased Jared's anger.

"Because when she was attacked, she had been talking to me. She told me what they looked like!" Jared fell onto the floor, crouching into the fetal position.

"Sam." Jacob approached him, "why wouldn't they have killed Kim? They could've killed her and had her as their next meal. It has to be a plan, a plan that several vampires are involved in."

Sam stared at him, "weren't you supposed to go home? What are you even doing here?"

"I…" He became nervous, knowing it would sound wrong to say he was in the guest room with Farrah.

"He was in the guest room with me, we were just talking." Farrah explained.

"Yeah…" Sam's face looked doubtful, "only talking. Jacob, I think you're onto something. It must be a group of vampires doing this."

"That bloodsucker we were chasing today, she was talking to me. She kept talking about my grandfather and how I would've disappointed him." Jacob told him, eyeing Farrah for a second.

"It could have something to do with the old pack." Quil suggested.

"I…" Jared stood up slowly, "I'm going to go see Kim."

He stormed out the house, slamming the door. Jacob, Quil, Farrah, and Sam stood in an awkward silence. It was just too much to absorb at one time.

Sam broke the silence, "we'll have to patrol harder, be more aggressive. Next vampire we spot, it'll be dead. I guaranteed that." He walked off, angrily heading outside.

"I can't believe this. All of this." Quil muttered, grabbing his hair in frustration.

Jacob looked down at Farrah, who stood hugging herself. She was emotional, feeling afraid. Would she ever be able to live a normal life again? One without vampires, breaking into her house. She felt like sobbing, but held back the tears. _Poor Jared. How could a vampire be so sick? Sick enough to merely injure, but not kill her. It's like their taunting the wolf pack. _Farrah suddenly felt a familiar pair of arms, wrap her into a hug.

"It'll be alright." Jacob comforted her, "I won't let anything happen to you."

_I don't even know if I should worry about myself, father, everyone that knows me, or the pack. It's just puzzling. _Farrah hugged him back, finding immediate comfort in him.

**A/N: Please Review!!! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Big Changes

**Chapter 7: Big Changes**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews; reviews encourage me to keep going! Sorry, that this chapter took long. I started school again. **

"Look." Sam blinked, as the sun barely rose. It was dawn, and yet another unsuccessful night. Now, it was as though the vampires were nonexistent. No trace had been found of them, for weeks, "I know you guys are getting frustrated here, I am too."

"You bet we're frustrated." Paul groaned, interrupting Sam.

"It's obvious, that these vampires have either moved on or are still toying with us." Sam said as he stood in front of the pack, nothing but the woods surrounding them

"They're going to attack when we least expect it." Jacob said, folding his arms in frustration.

"I'm going to expect it." Jared stared at the ground, angrily recalling when he saw Kim laying in the hospital. She had been beaten up. Bruised all over, ribs cracked, a broken arm, and a sprained foot. It could've been worse, it could've been death.

"We'll all expect it." Embry put a hand on Jared's shoulder, "we won't be toyed with again."

"I think we should track them all the way down to the Canadian border." An eager Seth suggested.

"He might be right." Leah agreed, "they wouldn't expect us to make a move like that."

"We can track them tomorrow night." Sam decided, "but we'll have to leave some of the pack behind. It'd be too risky to leave the reservation without protection.

"I'm coming." Jared said.

"You'll come Jared, along with me, Embry, Jacob, and Paul." Sam finalized.

"I should be able to come." Leah protested, "I'm the fastest."

"That's exactly why you need to stay here." He told her, giving her a serious expression.

"What about me." Seth said, "I want to come."

"You're one of the younger pack members, inexperienced. We can't risk using you." He said, "now, I want everyone to go get some rest, we're going to take the night off tonight. Tomorrow night though, we'll be working."

After being dismissed, everyone headed towards their homes. Some were happy to have the day and night off, like Jared. He would go visit Kim again. Seth was not happy, eager to catch vampires. Jacob was happy, happy to finally get the chance to rest.

* * *

Farrah straightened her hair. It was supposed to be a stressful day, especially for the bride Lisa. Farrah could feel her stress though. For previous weeks, stress filled her home. Issues about seating charts, the right flowers, perfect dress, great catering, dresses for the bridesmaids, invitations, and so much more, were the only issues around. Now, it was finally the big day.

"Farrah." Called an obnoxious voice, one that Farrah couldn't stand. The voice belonged to Chelsea, her new seventeen-year-old stepsister. Chelsea went to Forks High School now, after moving from Seattle, where she had lived with her dad. Unfortunately, for Farrah, Chelsea had suddenly become a big part of her life.

"What, Chelsea?" She responded, hoping she wouldn't come into her bedroom.

She did though, "will you zip me up?"

Chelsea stood tall, fair-skinned, red haired, and freckled faced. She strangely looked nothing like her mother. _She probably looks like her dad._

"Sure." Farrah reached for the back of her dress, zipping it up.

"I'm not wearing a bra." Chelsea said, giggling, "I'm going guy hunting at the wedding tonight. I guaranteed you that I will have slept with at least one guy, by midnight."

Farrah didn't know how to respond, so she said, "that's….that's interesting."

"You should go guy hunting too. Isn't Sebastian going to be there tonight?" Chelsea turned around, staring at her with an excited expression.

"Yeah." She nodded her head, "only because his family is going. His dad is sort of friends with my dad, because of church. I'm not interested in him though. You can have him."

"He's rich. You don't have to be with him, you can just have him be your sugar daddy." Chelsea laughed at her own idea.

"I'm going to have friends there tonight, so I'll be hanging out with them. I won't have time to go guy hunting."

"Is it those Quileute guys, I've heard so much about? Your dad says you're always hanging out with this guy named Jacob." She excitedly asked.

"Yeah, they'll be coming tonight." She continued to straighten her hair.

"Is Jacob hot?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because…" She sighed, "he could be on my list for guys I want."

She thought about Chelsea and Jacob, together. The thought didn't fit well with her. Farrah felt….jealous. She didn't like to think of Jacob with another girl, especially Chelsea. All she would do to him, is sleep with him and…that's it.

Farrah lied, "he isn't hot. He's not very attractive, but he's still my friend though. Be nice, okay?"

"Alright." Chelsea was about to leave the room, but stopped, "Farrah, I'm so glad you're straightening your hair. You're hair usually gets on my nerves. Anyways, bye." Her tall figure darted down the hallway.

Farrah stared open mouthed. _I can't believe she said that. Maybe I should tell her that her whores ways, get on my nerves. _

_

* * *

_

The wedding had ended over an hour ago, and now the wedding reception took place in a nice golden hall, within Forks. It was a beautiful large hall, usually used for parties. It was perfect for the reception. It was formal, but yet stylish.

Beautiful table clothes, decorated each table in the hallway, where some people sat. Some people danced to music instead that blasted through speakers. Farrah sat at a table, not up to dancing at the moment. She was accompanied by Jacob, Embry, Quil, and….Chelsea.

"We're officially sisters now." Chelsea beamed as she leaned over her chair.

"Step-sisters." Farrah mumbled under her breath. Jacob heard her, and started chuckling.

"So Jacob." Chelsea eyed him. The moment Chelsea had first seen him; her eyes had almost jumped out of her sockets. She thought Jacob was gorgeous, which was to Farrah's horror.

"Yeah." Jacob replied.

"You are really tall. I like tall guys…" Chelsea attempted to flirt. Embry and Quil laughed.

"Yeah…I'm tall." He said awkwardly, staring at Farrah as though she had an escape plan.

"Hey Jake, do you want to dance?" Farrah asked, standing up. She could read what he was thinking from his facial expression. He was crying for help.

"Yeah." He nodded his head, standing up next. They quickly headed to the woodened tiled dance floor, where Chelsea still dreamily stared at Jacob.

"Thanks Fare." Said Jacob as they danced to a fast song. Farrah carefully moved in her long green dress, hoping not to fall in the pair of silver heels she wore.

"Sorry about that, she just really thinks you're hot." She told him, staring up at him.

His dark eyes stared down at her, studying her, "so do you like Chelsea?"

"Well….." Farrah felt indecisive about liking her. One moment, Chelsea could be so nice, but the next she would always make a rude comment. Every conversation started out good, but would end with one of her hurtful comments, "I do, but I don't."

"Why do you and don't?" He questioned.

Farrah explained, "she's nice, but always has to make a rude comment about me. I don't know, she's difficult to understand I guess." She stopped dancing as the song ended. He also stopped, gazing around at the crowd. He towered over everyone in the crowd, being the giant he was.

"Maybe she's still warming up to you; you barely met her a few weeks ago." Jacob suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Farrah said.

"I look like a giant." He observed.

"Some girls like giants, like Chelsea for example." She giggled.

"You're going to rub that in my face now."

"Yeah, I have to. It's too much fun." She continued to laugh at him.

A slow song started to play; specifically the song was _I turn to you_ by Christina Aguilera. People began to immediately slow dance. Farrah awkwardly stood still, while Jacob reached for her. Her heart pounded loudly.

"Come on Fare." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "we're supposed to dance."

_I don't want to, not to a romantic song like this. Jake is so dead, I swear I'll kill him. I don't want to dance with him. It's only a dance….maybe it won't be so bad. _

"I have to go to the bathroom." She lied, trying to escape his grasp. He stopped her.

"No you don't, I can tell when you're lying. You can lie to anyone else, but me." He said, pulling her closer as he felt his heartbeat speeding up.

"Jake…" She wined, finally wrapping her arms around his neck in surrender. They danced in silence, while Jacob smirked the whole time. Farrah swore she heard Embry and Quil wolf whistling. This made her blush deeply. She felt his arms pull her even closer, making her skin tingle. He felt confident, wanting this moment to be perfect. The dance floor looked absolutely beautiful as the lighting in the room was turned down. Everything looked perfect. Even Farrah's dad and her new step-mom danced.

"Relax…" He whispered as he lowered his head to her ear.

"I am relaxed." She retorted.

"You're not." His face was mere inches from hers, causing her head to pull away.

"I am." She nearly growled, frustrated with him.

There was silence between them once again. Farrah never noticed how handsome Jacob truly was. He looked even more stunning, dressed formally. Jacob's dark eyes found her gray eyes, nervously feeling his stomach flip. His palms sweated as she relaxed her head against his chest. They continued to dance, as Embry and Quil pointed at them laughing. Jacob was going to wrestle with them later, and show them to keep their mouths shut. _I should tell her, tell her that imprints are werewolves' soul mates. I've been meaning to tell her, but I'm always too afraid of her reaction._

"Fare." Jacob gained the courage to say.

"Yeah." Her head moved from his chest, as her face stared up at his.

"I need to tell you something." He began, "it's about imprinting."

"What about it?" Her gray eyes brightened curiously.

"I didn't tell you something, something that's very important about imprinting." His voice became husky.

"What didn't you tell me?"

"That---" He was suddenly interrupted.

"May I?" A guy, who looked obviously rich asked, "may I have this dance Farrah?"

"Sebastian," she spoke softly, "I was just--"

Jacob interrupted, "you can have this dance. I was going to go get something to eat anyways."

Farrah's eyes saddened with disappointment, "but Jake, you needed to tell me something."

"I can talk to you later." He said, walking off the dance floor. He went back to the table, sitting in between Embry and Quil. Lucky for Jacob, Chelsea was no longer at the table.

"What was that?" Quil asked, "who's that guy?"

"That's Sebastian." Jacob answered him, sipping a bottle of water.

"He may have money Jake." Embry comforted him, "but you have muscles and a heart full of love." He started chuckling at the end of the sentence.

"Shut up." Jacob snapped, "it's not funny. I was about to tell her the truth about imprinting."

"That she's bound to you forever." Snorted Quil.

"Jake, Sebastian doesn't stand a chance against the imprinting." Embry reminded him, "besides, when you two were dancing, I could feel the chemistry from here."

"Yeah, look at Sebastian trying to dance with her." Quil pointed at them. Sebastian pressed himself harder against her, while Farrah tried to step away so there could be space between them. Jacob glared, feeling jealousy burn inside him. Sebastian was too close, touching what's his. He felt like punching Sebastian in his face.

"He's all over her." Jacob angrily slouched in his chair.

"You're jealous." Quil made fun of him.

"You're love life, is truly like a soap opera." Embry commented.

"If it was a soap opera, Farrah wouldn't be in it. She's not a soap opera character. Soap opera female characters are sluts." He corrected Embry.

"And how are you such a soap opera expert?" Quil wondered.

"I just know, I'm not a soap opera expert."

Jacob watched as Sebastian's hand rested on her waist, and the other was lowering itself towards…..

"If his hand gets any closer, I'm going to break it." Jacob angrily spat.

"He's going to touch her butt." Quil said the obvious.

"He's just asking to get beat up. Doesn't he think you're her boyfriend?" Embry asked.

"Yeah." He nodded in response.

The dance finally ended as Farrah shoved him away, quickly fleeing. Luckily, Sebastian's hand never made it to her rear. It didn't mean she wasn't upset though. Jacob stood up, contemplating either to go scare Sebastian or go make sure Farrah was okay. He chose Farrah, following her towards the exit door. Her heels hit the pavement as she walked towards the stairs in the entrance, settling down. The hall had two columns, which were golden. It looked even more beautiful outside as the stars reflected off the gold.

Farrah silently sat at the steps that led to the hall, wanting to be by herself. The day wasn't going well. First off, she never got the chance to talk to her father about Lisa. Secondly, Chelsea's comments were getting to her. And lastly, Sebastian had tried to grab her inappropriately._ How can this day get any worse? _

"Fare." A comforting voice from behind her said. She turned her head to see Jacob standing there. His dark eyes expressed worry.

"Hey Jake." She spoke kindly.

He sat down next to her, feeling her sadness. It radiated off her. He wanted to make it go away; he wanted to be her light.

"Sorry for being a drama queen. I'm usually not like this." She apologized, shivering as she held her bare arms around herself.

"Don't apologize. You don't need to." He said, wishing he could go inside and pound Sebastian. He was the one who put her over the edge.

"I feel so down, like I'm hopeless." Farrah confessed, while staring down at the steps, too nervous to look at Jacob.

"You know," he scooted closer to her, putting a comforting arm over her shoulders, "don't be hopeless. You're worth too much to be hopeless."

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe? I am right." He corrected her, feeling her shivers from the cold vibrate through him.

"I don't feel worthy after being almost groped by Sebastian." She spoke honestly.

"I saw that." He said, feeling angry. _He's lucky he didn't get the chance to grab her, if he did. He'd be beaten up by now.._, "I'll have a little discussion with him, about keeping his hands off of what's mine. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, right?"

"I told him you were, but I don't think he believes me. It has to be a convincing lie." Farrah said as her teeth chattered.

"I'll convince him." He smirked, pulling her closer to him, "you're freezing."

"I know." She shivered, "I'm wearing a dress."

"Here." Jacob took off his formal suit jacket, revealing a formal white buttoned up shirt underneath, "I'm getting hot, wearing that anyways. You wear it."

She took it from him, putting it on gratefully. It felt warm, having been filled with Jacob's heat. Her cheeks reddened at the thought of Jacob's body heat. His body heat felt so comforting and warm.

"Thanks Jake."

"No problem." He mumbled softly.

Everything felt overwhelming for her. She had an urge to cry and burst into tears, but she refused to. This night was supposed to be great; it was her father's wedding day. She was being selfish though, ready to burst into tears. For some peculiar reason, she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Tears slowly began pouring out of her eyes, it'd be the first time any of her friends ever saw her cry. She was glad it was Jacob though. He wouldn't make fun of her, or leave her to cry by herself. He'd be a good friend.

"Jake…" She mumbled softly as she buried her head into his shoulder. He saw her tears, feeling sympathy for her. He gently stroked her hair in a comforting manner as she cried into his shoulder.

"I…I just want to escape from life. I wish I could go on vacation or something." She mumbled into his shoulder. Her head slightly lifted as Jacob put a hand on her cheek subconsciously. He stroked her face gently, causing her to shiver.

"It's going to be spring break, it'll be vacation. At least you won't have to worry about school for two weeks." He reminded her.

"You're right." Her sobbing slowly stopped. When Farrah cried, she would never cry for too long.

Jacob noticed her hair was straight as he stroked it, wondering why, "why did you straighten your hair?"

"Because…it looks better this way."

"No it doesn't." He shook his head, preferring it natural, "your hair looks better curly."

Her cheeks reddened, "thanks Jake, but I don't believe you. I'm the one who has to wrestle with my curly hair anyways, not you."

He smiled, "you wrestle with your hair?"

She wiped her tear streaked face, "yeah…I do." She felt herself laugh suddenly. Jacob was making her feel better. His strong arms abruptly pulled her into a gentle, but yet tight hug. She buried her head into his chest, feeling as though she had the light that took her from the darkness.

"You're great." He lightly whispered into her ear, making her whole body tingle.

"We should go inside." Farrah pulled away from him, desperately wanting to stay in his arms but she knew she couldn't.

"Are you ready to go inside?" He questioned, stroking her face, "I don't mind staying out here longer."

"It's fine." She said, standing up. He stood up next, putting a hand on the small of her back.

"Come on. I'm ready to give Sebastian a scare from hell." He chuckled. They walked back into the hallway, looking a lot like a couple to people who watched them come in. They both headed to the table as Farrah sat down next to Quil and Embry.

"Sit down." Farrah beckoned Jacob.

"I'm going to have an important discussion with Sebastian first." He smirked, stalking off. Her eyes followed him worriedly. _Just as long as he doesn't hit him, I'm okay. _

* * *

Tonight was the night that some of the wolf pack would head to the Canadian border. They had gotten all of yesterday off, but now things were back to business. Sam's wolf form sniffed the air as him, Jacob, Embry, and Jared waited for Paul. A tall figure came running towards them, quickly bursting into wolf form.

_Paul, your late. _Sam grunted at him in telepathic means.

_Sorry, I was just eating before I came. _Paul explained with their werewolf telepathy.

Sam sprinted off ahead as the rest followed. The wolves tore through the forest, leaping over various branches in the way. The full moon, lighted the way for them. Each eagerly ran, wanting to track these horrid vampires. Their paws romped onto the dirt, sounding loud. Embry ran right beside Jacob, while Jared and Paul ran together. They continued running nonstop, already heading far up north.

_Come on, this way. _Sam made a sharp turn, as the pack immediately had to follow him. Their paws continued to smack the earth as they ran farther and farther. Brilliant flashes of ocean could be seen from where they ran. Twenty minutes later, after running non-stop, Sam halted. The rest quickly halted behind him, sniffing the air and ground. It was clear that this had been the last trace of vampire smell, closes to the border. They stopped in the middle of the forest, noticing the unusual torches that were lighted.

_They were here. _Sam declared, smelling the torches.

_Is this their tribal grounds or something? _Embry wondered as he spotted odd carvings into the tree. Sam looked to a peculiar tree that Embry had been staring at. The tree had a name carved into it, a name that Jacob and Sam were only familiar with. The full message read, "long live Lord Willard, may the Quileutes be eternally drained of all happiness." Jacob nervously whimpered, not liking the message there….

_He's behind it. Willard is the one behind this all. He must have a vampire clan. _Sam mentally told them. The werewolves continually roamed the grounds. It seemed as though the vampires, were merely playing games with them: once again…

**A/N: Don't worry, next chapter is going to be really good!**


	8. Parking Garage

**Chapter 8: Parking Garage**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! When I see a review, my eyes always pop open from excitement! LOL!**

Farrah tossed and turned in bed uneasily as her curly blonde hair flipped wildly. She had been trying to go to sleep for two hours now…Nothing seemed to work. Ever since Jacob had told her that Willard was officially behind the whole vampire mess, she had been terrified. _I'm an imprint, which means I'm in danger. I remember the story, the story that told of Willard turning the imprints into vampires. It was awful. I can't help but feel scared for Jake most of all. He's out patrolling all night, working harder than ever. He even told me that he's been patrolling around my house in the middle of the night…_

Farrah stared around her bedroom constantly, keeping watch for vampires. It had been like this most nights for her, after Jacob had told her a couple of weeks ago about Willard. Nightmares even plagued her. She rolled onto her other side, attempting to get comfortable. She shifted as her eyes slowly closed….

_ My eyes flashed open as I stared around at the woods. It was night, twilight being the only source of light. I walked forward, shivering from the immense cold. Oh how I wish Jake was here…._

"_Fare." I heard my familiar nickname come from afar. My eyes roamed ahead as I saw Jacob standing there, shirtless as usual. He approached me hectically._

"_Jake, what's wrong?" I asked as he grabbed my hand._

"_Fare," he began in his beautiful voice. The voice I love to listen to, "you need to get out of here. I can smell them…."_

"_Vampires?" I questioned, even though I knew the answer._

"_Yeah." He nodded his head, slowly turning around. Jake's toned back, faced me now. He was acting so unusual._

"_Jake? What's wrong?" I reached for his arm, which resulted in him yanking away from my grasp. _

"_I told you what's wrong. Vampires are near. You need to go." He snapped, using an angry tone._

"_I don't want to leave you." I said honestly._

"_Look." He turned to face me, "I did this to you. All because I imprinted on you."_

"_I'm glad you imprinted on me, because now I can have you whenever I need you…" I said, smiling. My smiling didn't change his mood though.. _

_He frowned, "you don't understand Fare. You're bound to me forever, until you die…"_

"_What?" I asked dumbfounded._

"_You're my soul mate, my future wife. That's the part of imprinting I didn't tell you." He confessed, eyeing the ground._

"_Do you mean that when I need a lover, a romantic partner, you have to be that too?" I asked, still feeling dumbfounded._

"_That's right. That's why we both feel this way….that's why we can't stay away from each other. You want me, just as much as I want you." He seriously said, moving his face closer to mine. _

"_That's not true." I unexplainably said, "I don't want you!"_

"_You want me." He grinned._

"_No I don't."_

"_Can I kiss you?" His face was mere inches from mine now, making my stomach flutter now. _

"_No." I shook my head. I turned my head away from him, refusing to look into his eyes._

"_Look at me; I want to see your beautiful eyes." He gently grabbed my face._

"_Jake, don't." I tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong._

"_One kiss, that's all I'm asking for. " He spoke hoarsely, sending chills down my spine. I stayed silent, watching as his dark eyes locked with mine. His head lowered as his lips neared mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. It was too irresistible. I gave in, letting his lips brush mine. It felt amazing, just the brush of his lips._

"_I'm I interrupting something." A charming voice said._

_I parted from Jacob as I spotted a paled man, who was obviously a vampire. He appeared very confident in his stance, smirking as he stood there. _

"_Willard." Jacob growled under his breath._

"_It's him." I said._

"_Get out of here." Jacob commanded me to._

"_No, Jake." I didn't listen, "I won't leave you."_

Farrah's eyes suddenly fluttered open. She had awakened from her dream, sitting up. It was still nighttime. Her eyes scanned the room once again, but it wasn't the same as before. She stared at a paled figure, a man whose hair was braided in a ponytail. She felt fear plague her, her skin felt immediately icy. A vampire was standing there, in her room, staring at her…

Farrah reached over for a lamp that sat on her dresser, turningon the switch. A second later, she looked to the same spot where the vampire had been standing. He was gone now. Wind blew into her room, as the window was open. _He was here; I'm not seeing things….the window's evidence. _She stood up heading to her bedroom window, prepared to shut it. Below her window though, stood Jacob. He stared up at her, a look of worry plaguing his face.

"What are you doing here?" Farrah asked in a quiet voice, trying not to wake anyone.

"Move, I'm heading up there." He said.

Farrah listened, moving out of the way. Jacob amazingly leaped up towards her window, using a tree and the wall to bounce off. He jumped into her bedroom, while Farrah's mouth hung open. She had never seen anything like that.

"I smell it, all over your room." Jacob paced across her room, looking worried.

"Jake." Farrah grabbed his arm, "I saw a vampire, it was up here." Her squeeze accidentally tightened on his arm.

"It was up here!" Jacob nearly yelled.

"You're going to wake everyone up." She told him, shushing him.

He grabbed his head in frustration, "I'm supposed to be patrolling, there's no way I'm leaving you alone though."

"Jake, you can't stay here." Farrah thought of the possibility of getting caught with a guy in her bedroom.

"I'm not leaving you." He finalized.

"What are you even doing here?" She questioned.

"I was patrolling around your house, but the vampire smell seemed to suddenly be strong around your bedroom." He explained, sitting on her bed, "I had to come up here and check on you." His eyes traced her face carefully as she stood in front of him awkwardly. _I just had a dream that I…I kissed him. This is the most awkward situation I've ever been in. I can't stop thinking about what he said in my dream, about the imprinting…it's just so odd. I know it was just a dream, but it's still bugging me. _

"I have to go to sleep." She said, shutting off the lamp, "I have school in the morning."

"Then, sleep." He patted the bed.

"What are you going to do?" She said as she sat in her bed, pulling the covers over herself.

"I'll find something. I'll look for your diary." He joked.

"I don't have a diary." She said, laying down. Her eyes shut as she attempted to sleep, but she definitely couldn't sleep now. Jacob was sitting at the end of her bed, looking so….alluring. Jacob suddenly surprised her as he laid down next to her, causing her to sit up.

"What are you doing?" She demanded to know, feeling beyond awkward.

"I'm just laying down." He said casually, "does it bother you?"

She shook her head, "Jake, you're a guy…."

"I know I'm a guy." He laughed, "we've been in the same bed before, what's your problem now?"

"We were talking before and definitely not lying down."

"I'm not going to rape you." He chuckled, "unless you consent to my sexual advances, then it won't be rape. It'll just be sex."

"Jake." She gasped, "that's not funny."

"Do you think having sex with me would be bad?" He asked, still acting casual.

Her cheeks turned red, "I'm not going to answer your question. Your question was very inappropriate."

"If I was the last guy on earth with you and we had to repopulate the planet, would you sleep with me then?" He laughed.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone." She growled, angrily laying back down.

"So you're a virgin?"

"That's none of your business."

"So you've already had sex." He assumed.

"No…I haven't. It's my business anyways." She rolled on her side, her back to him.

"So you are a virgin." Jacob smirked.

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Is being a virgin bad or something?" She mumbled.

"No, it's good." He propped his body on his elbow, facing her back, "you still didn't answer my other question."

"What question?"

"If you could ever sleep with me." He grinned, finding her hilarious when she was in a situation she didn't want to be in.

"That's not going to happen, I wouldn't sleep with you."

"I'm I gross or something?"

"You're not gross." Farrah turned her body to face him, finding her stomach flipping when she saw his face, "we're just friends."

"So if I was your boyfriend, you wouldn't mind sleeping with me then?"

She rolled her eyes, "just shut up Jake."

"Whatever." He laid his body down, once again. Silence filling the room. Farrah comfortably moved her head onto her pillow, relaxing. Jacob nervously stared at her, feeling jittery. _She causes me to feel nervous, uncontrollably nervous. I've never gotten so nervous around a girl before._

Jacob moved his body closer to her, letting his head relax next to hers. The only thing separating them was her blankets.

Farrah opened her eyes, realizing how close Jacob was, "why are you so close?"

"Because I want to be." He murmured.

"I want space."

"Shouldn't you be going to sleep?" He scooted even closer.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling?" She challenged him, pulling the covers over her face. He pulled the covers away from her face, smiling.

"I have to watch over you though."

"I think I'll take my chances with the vampire." She joked.

"Just go to sleep." He mumbled, feeling tired himself.

She listened, shutting her eyes. After so many times of tossing and turning in the middle of the night, she expected the same to occur again. It didn't though as the fear had melted away, thanks to Jacob's presence. Farrah finally fell asleep.

Jacob watched her, observing as she silently slept. He observed her wild blonde hair, having an urge to stroke it. _I probably seem like some freaky stalker guy because I'm watching her when she sleeps. She looks even more beautiful when she sleeps though, I can't help it. This imprinting thing, really does bound me to her. It's not just about the imprinting; it's even more than that. It's about they way we're close friends, the way how I feel great when I'm around her. The way I can easily talk to her. Even the way she's a know-it-all. _His dark eyes looked across her bedroom, noticing how it was so clean. He chuckled, figuring she would be the type to constantly keep her bedroom clean.

Jacob thought about how he would most likely get in trouble with Sam for doing this. For staying in Farrah's bedroom with her, and not patrolling. He didn't care, not wanting to risk leaving her at all. Not after knowing that a vampire had been in her bedroom. His body relaxed, pleading for sleep. He forced his eyes to stay open; wanting to make sure Farrah really was safe from that vampire. Hours passed as he watched her sleep. After staying awake for so long; he could not fight his body's need to sleep. His eyes shut as sleep consumed him. They both laid asleep soundly…until Farrah's alarm went off. Her phone blasted as her alarm signaled for her to wake up. Farrah quickly woke up. She couldn't reach her phone to shut it off, trapped in Jacob's strong grasp. How did he manage to trap her in the middle of the night? _Curse him for trapping me here. _

"Get off me." She tried to shove his arm away, but he only pulled her closer, "Jake, wake up." Farrah shook his arm, waking him up. He groaned, not wanting to release her from his grip.

"Let go of me." She said, "if I don't shut my alarm off, Chelsea will come in here and see you."

"I don't care." He mumbled, hugging her to himself.

"Well I do." She said, finally shutting her alarm off as Jacob had loosened his grip. _I can't believe Jacob Black slept in my bed and he was hugging me when we woke up….oh god, this crush is deepening. _She turned her back to him as she laid down once again, hoping he wouldn't see her blushing face. She felt his arm suddenly drape across her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Jake, stop it. I have to get up." She murmured, feeling very uncomfortable.

"No, don't get up." He said in a groggy voice, "let's lay like this, longer…"

"I have to get ready for school." She argued with him, wanting him to let go of her, "you have to go Jake." "I don't want to." He wined, "I want to stay here with you."

Her stomach fluttered as she felt his body heat radiate off her back. Her head turned, to see he had slid under the covers with her. Now, it was even worse. There was no covers to separate them.

"What are you doing? You'll burn." Her voice tightened in nervousness.

"I don't care."

"Well, I do."

"Just shut up and let me enjoy this moment." Said Jacob.

Farrah awkwardly remained this way with Jacob for a few more minutes. He just kept snuggling to her, ignoring her resisting comments. She abruptly jumped up when a sudden knock sounded on her door, Jacob also sat up.

"Farrah!" Chelsea shouted from the other side of the door, "get up!"

"Alright." She answered, giving Jacob a panicked expression.

"I'll go." He stood up as the covers fell off him, revealing his toned body. She had to resist to not literally drool over him.

"Jake." Farrah approached him, trying to keep her eyes on his face and not his abs, "I appreciate that you stayed with me."

"It's no problem. I'd do anything for you." He said genuinely as he approached her bedroom window. He opened it, preparing to leap out.

"Wait." Her voice sounded desperate, a part of her not wanting him to leave. Jacob turned around, watching as she neared him once again.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"I just wanted to say bye. So bye." She spoke awkwardly, standing with her hands behind her back.

Jacob chuckled, "come here." He slinked his arm around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. She reciprocated the hug, comfortably nestling her head against his chest. Her arms clung around his waist as her hands touched his muscled back. He rested his arms around her waist, burying his head in her neck. He never liked parting from her.

"You smell good." Jacob mumbled as his breath tickled her neck. She pulled her head away from his chest as they both locked eyes now.

"I don't smell good." Farrah laughed.

"I gotta go." He searched her mysterious gray orbs.

"I know."

Jacob decided he'd dare to make a more intimate move on Farrah. He lowered his head, quickly giving her a kiss on the cheek. His lips lingered on her cheek uncontrollably, enjoying the feel of her cheek. Before he got carried away, his lips parted away from her cheek. His stomach fluttered as he saw her facial expression. She looked confused, but swiftly changed her expression.

He smirked, "bye." He jumped out the window, landing on the ground extraordinarily. He took off running towards the woods, leaving Farrah breathless. That single kiss on the cheek had left her heart vibrantly pounding.

* * *

The next week, Jacob ended up spending the majority of his patrolling hours, sleeping in Farrah's bedroom. He had to make sure she was okay, not letting down his guard easily. Even if it was sacrificing his patrolling hours to do it, he did it. It had started to become routine and familiar to him. Sam wasn't very happy with it, but he kept doing it anyways.

* * *

Farrah walked back to her car. She had been in Seattle, running some errands for her father. So many parking spaces were full; she had no choice but to park in a parking garage. It was night already to Farrah's joy. She'd get to see Jacob tonight. He had cured her sleeping troubles, providing comfort by being there. She had finally been able to sleep peacefully. She unlocked her car, preparing to get in. A sudden noise stopped her. It had been a clinking noise, as though someone had dropped something. Her head spun around to see a small piece of metal laying several feet away from her. _It wasn't there a second ago, how did it get there so fast? It's impossible. _She turned her head back around, deciding the best choice would be to leave immediately. Her foot took a step back as she saw her door was shut. She had just opened it though. It didn't shut on its own.

"Well, well. It's Jacob Black's imprint." A booming voice spoke. Farrah turned to see the same exact vampire, who had been in her room a week ago. He still wore his hair braided, but in the light, she could see he was deathly pale. He stared at her with an amused expression.

"Leave me alone." The words spilled out of her mouth, even though they weren't the wisest words to say.

"You reek of werewolf." He made a disgusted face, taking a step closer to her.

"I don't care. Get away from me." She attempted to speak in an intimidating voice.

"Don't make me laugh, you're merely a human."

"I'd rather be a human than a disgusting bloodsucker." She growled, feeling more angry than fearful.

Her eyes scanned the parking garage, realizing that very few cars were around. No people were in sight. She was alone with him. This made her feel fearful, all anger dissolving.

"What about a werewolf?" A woman's voice came from afar. Farrah glanced in her direction to see a woman vampire with long black hair.

"Clarissa, do not interrupt us." The male vampire hissed, "I want to be the one to inflict damage." "Stop talking to her Daniel, and just do it." She raised her voice.

Farrah's eyes narrowed on them as they approached her. This was it, they were going to either put her in the hospital, kill her, or turn her into a vampire.

"Stop." Another woman's voice sounded throughout the parking garage. Farrah spotted a woman with strawberry blonde hair approach.

"What is it Vera?" Clarissa turned to her.

"Our lord only wants us to send another message to the werewolves, reminding them that we're still here." Vera said, "so control yourselves. We'll only damage her up. By the time Jacob Black sees her, he'll make a foolish move. Werewolves are too impulsive sometimes. He'll want to avenge his mate."

"Enough!" Daniel moved forward, prompting Farrah to move away. He was too fast, grabbing her by her sweater. He pushed her hard, sending her flying to the ground. Her body skidded against the pavement as her face smacked the ground. She tried to sit up, touching her forehead. Blood residue was all over her fingers.

"It's my turn." Announced Clarissa, lunging forward. Her foot connected with Farrah's ribs, sending her off the ground. Her body landed from several feet in the air, hitting the ground hard. Pain filled her body as her ribs stung badly.

"Say Jacob Black." Vera came at her, pulling her by her hair, "say that your Quileute boyfriend is going to die. Say Jacob Black is going to die at the hands of our lord."

Farrah resisted, "no, I won't." Those three words coming out of her mouth caused her ribs to sting again. It was difficult to talk.

"Say it!" Vera yanked her by her hair, pulling her up.

"Don't hurt, Jake." She managed to say.

"Awe, how cute…" Laughed Clarissa, "you're ridiculous feelings for that werewolf, is really starting to irritate me."

"Don't hurt him, do whatever you want to me. Please, just don't hurt him." She found herself willing to sacrifice herself for Jacob. It was an impulsive feeling, which she never knew she had.

"Stop." Daniel smelled the air, "I can smell werewolves approaching."

"Let's kill them then." Clarissa eagerly said.

A pounding of feet was suddenly audible. Farrah's eyes widened as she stared around. The vampires also anxiously stared around. From a set of stairs, Jacob and Embry came running. Each, ready to phase. _They must've smelled the vampires. That's why they found me._ Embry phased first, bursting into a werewolf. He growled viciously, running at the vampires. Jacob stood still in disbelief watching as Farrah grabbed her ribs in pain. His eyes darkened, angered from the sight of her in pain. He ran at the vampires next, leaping as his body transformed into werewolf form. Farrah scrambled out of the way, as Jacob ran by her, snarling at Daniel. He stood his ground, turning as Jacob sprang right at him. Daniel fell to the ground as he was pinned underneath Jacob.

Vera spotted Daniel in this situation, quickly running at them to save Daniel. Farrah saw her coming, fear enveloping her. She couldn't just stand there and let Jacob get hurt. Her body impulsively acted, running towards Vera.

"Stop!" She frantically yelled at Vera, stopping in front of her.

Vera was shocked, standing there, "you fool!"

She reached for Farrah's arm, preparing to move her out of the way. Farrah grabbed at Vera's arm, holding on with the most strength she could muster. Embry was distracted by Clarissa, who was a hand full for him. Jacob bit at Daniel, pulling flesh off him. Vera turned her head to see Daniel yell in pain, Farrah still stubbornly held onto her though. Vera carelessly ran at them anyways. Jacob's head lifted as he saw Vera, with a stubborn Farrah holding onto her. He ignored Daniel, running at Vera now. Farrah finally let go, deciding that her plan had failed anyways. He flung himself at Vera as she punched him in his face, earning a whimper from him.

"Jake!" Farrah covered her mouth, hating the sound of his whimper. Jacob fell backwards, barely landing on his paws.

"Look what you've gotten your boyfriend into." Vera snarled at her.

"Vera! Clarissa!" Daniel suddenly yelled, gathering himself from the floor. His covered his neck with his hand, blocking his injury, "we must go!"

Clarissa nodded her head, swiftly dodging Embry's teeth. Her feet hit the pavement as she headed towards the ledge of the parking garage. Daniel ran there next, jumping over the ledge. Clarissa waited for Vera, and then they both leaped over the ledge. They had successfully escaped. Jacob and Embry ran after them, stopping at the ledge. They were both growling angrily.

"Jake." Farrah walked towards him, patting his head, "I was worried about you." She felt breathless, feeling emotionally and physically tired.

Embry suddenly ran off abruptly, heading towards the stairs. Farrah watched as Jacob looked at her. He then took off running towards the stairs. She knew they probably went to go phase back. Moments later, they returned. Embry looked perfectly fine and content, while Jacob appeared disgruntled. Farrah eagerly ran at them, but halted as soon as Jacob opened his mouth.

"What were you thinking?" He said in an angry tone he had never used with her.

"What do you mean?" She said dumbfounded.

He paced across the pavement, angrily, "don't play dumb with me. You know what you did."

"Jake, calm down." Embry said, giving him a serious stare.

"You can't step in front of a vampire!" Jacob started yelling now, "you can't try to hold onto one either! What the hell were you thinking!"

She shook timidly at the sound of his angry voice. Her timid appearance was replaced by anger moments later, "don't yell at me! I was only thinking of trying to protect you. Excuse me for worrying about you!"

He stopped pacing to stare at her. His dark eyes caught hers, "I don't need you to worry about me! I can't believe you would put yourself in that much danger. Why did you even come to Seattle by yourself!"

"Because I had to come run errands!" She shouted back.

"You should've told me! So I could've came with you!" He shouted.

"I'm not going to bother you all the time!" She bellowed, "I thought I'd be safe!"

"Look what happened. You weren't safe!"

"Shut up Jake!" She impulsively shoved him away from her, "stop yelling at me! You're acting childish!"

"I'm not the one who thought I could magically take on a vampire!" He bellowed at her, stepping closer to her.

"I didn't think I could magically take it on! It was an impulsive decision, I wasn't thinking."

"Aren't you always supposed to be thinking!"

"Yeah! Well when you're in danger, I don't think. I just act!"

She turned her back towards him, walking over to the ledge. Farrah angrily stared out at the sky, trying to hold back tears.

"Calm down." Embry placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder, "we're fine. She's okay, and we're okay."

Farrah grabbed her ribs, wincing in pain. A burning feeling, filled her ribs as her body uncontrollably slumped to the ground. She still held onto her ribs as tears poured out of her eyes because of the pain.

"Fare." Jacob ran towards her as his previous anger had been melted away. He kneeled next to her, placing a hand onto hers as she held onto her ribs.

Embry kneeled down next to her too, "are you ok?"

"I.. .don't know." She weakly answered.

Jacob put an arm around her waist, "we have to take you to the hospital."

"No." Her head shook, "I hate hospitals. I'm fine anyways."

She attempted to stand, but almost fell. Jacob caught her, holding onto her closely. He felt bad now for yelling at her. He should've been more concerned about her injuries.

"You either go to the hospital or I'll have Carlisle see you." Jacob finalized.

"I'd rather see Carlisle." Farrah decided as Jacob helped her stand. Embry came to her aid on her other side, helping her walk. They walked her back to her car as Jacob slid into the driver's seat. Embry remained in the backseat with Farrah, making sure she was okay. Jacob started up the car, driving rather incautiously out of the parking garage. He wanted to get back to La Push as soon as possible.

**A/N: Sorry I took long to write it. Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	9. Terrified

**Chapter 9: Terrified**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love when I get them! It puts a huge smile on my face! Thank you!**

"Carlisle, we're so glad you're here." Billy Black spoke as he answered the door for Carlisle, "Farrah's in Jacob's bedroom."

Carlisle strolled in, immediately heading to Jacob's bedroom. He opened the door to find her laying down in his bed, while Jacob sat next to her. Appearing like a hovering, overly concerned boyfriend.

"It's nice to see you again Farrah." Carlisle smiled kindly.

"You too." She managed to say, feeling her ribs flicker in pain.

"Carlisle. Thank you so much for coming." Jacob said, appreciating his kindness. Carlisle walked to the other side of Farrah, observing her injuries.

"I think her ribs are cracked." Jacob spoke for her, eyeing her ribs carefully.

"It hurts every time I breathe." She explained, "it's a stinging pain."

"Let me take a look, you could've bruised your ribs very badly." He said as he pressed a hand against her ribs. He lightly touched the area to attempt to locate where the exact pain and how painful it was. His finger touched the spot, making Farrah squirm uncomfortably.

"Ow…it hurts." Pain filled her voice.

Jacob put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you're going to be okay."

"Jacob," Carlisle began, "is it true that this injury resulted from a vampire."

"Yeah." He nodded his head, afraid that Carlisle would tell him the injury was worse.

"Then the ribs are cracked surely." He informed them, "no vampire could merely cause bruised ribs. We must wrap your ribs properly before anymore damage can be done."

"Is that all that can be done?" Jacob asked, worry in his voice.

"Jake…." She took a difficult breath in, "cracked ribs heal on their own."

"I could give you a prescription for pain killers if you'd like." He offered.

"Yes, please." She responded, knowing that she couldn't go on with the pain unless she had pain medication.

"I'll write you a prescription then." Carlisle glanced around for a pen.

"There's pens in the kitchen." Jacob said.

Carlisle walked out of the room, leaving them alone. Farrah couldn't help but think how odd it was for people to have pens located in the kitchen.

"Why are there pens in the kitchen?" She questioned.

"My dad likes them in the kitchen, don't ask me why." He chuckled, finding that rather odd too. His laughter ended as he examined how much pain she really was in. It broke his heart to see her struggling to breathe. He blamed himself for it.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, apologizing.

"For what?"

"For this. For all of this." He stood up, angrily pacing across the room.

"It's not your fault." Farrah tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault, "it's not like you had the vampires come after me."

"I might as well though." He halted, turning his back towards her, "I shouldn't even be around you, all I do is put you in danger."

She scrambled herself to sit up, beating the difficulty it took, "it's worth the risk of danger to be around you. You're a great friend. Maybe even my best friend….."

_Best friend? That's even worse than just a friend. Great, now I'm definitely never going to get any farther with her. Maybe this whole imprinting thing is bogus. It's not bogus though, I've seen it work. Why won't it work with me though?_

"Fare." He felt himself calm down, walking back to the bed as he sat down, "you've been like a best friend too."

"I'm not going to stop being around you, just because there's vampires around. I don't care." She stubbornly said.

"I care though." He turned to her, grabbing her hands. Passion filled his eyes uncontrollably, "I care about you being safe. You have to be safe."

"I love being around you Jake and if I have to risk some things to be around you, then….I'll do it."

His dark eyes searched her gray eyes, "no you won't. This is all my fault…."

Her disturbing dream that had occurred a week ago, began to feel familiar. It felt like she was in her dream.

"It's not your fault. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

"It's my fault for imprinting on you." His hands slightly tightened on hers.

"You can't control it, so that's not your fault either." Her dream flashed in front of her eyes.

"There's something I didn't tell you about imprinting, it's more than I let on." Frustration filled his voice; he had to tell her the truth no matter what.

"What do you mean?" She stared in wonder.

"I can't stay away from you. You're everything to me." Jacob nervously said, knowing he couldn't go back now. He was going to reveal the truth.

"Jake--"

Carlisle suddenly walked into the room; he stopped as he stared at the small predicament in front of him, "I'm I interrupting something?"

"No." Farrah shook her head, feeling embarrassment consume her.

* * *

Jacob felt his body burst as he phased back into his human form. He ran behind a tree, darkness preventing him from sight. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, along with a pair of cut-off jeans.

"Jake." He heard Embry call out from the dark, "what do you want me to tell Sam?"

"Tell him the truth." He responded, impatiently coming out from behind the tree.

"That you're going to Farrah's?"

"Yeah." He answered, sprinting off, "I'll see you in the morning!"

Embry took off running the opposite direction. Jacob ran towards the woods, heading towards Farrah's house. His heart pounded as he anxiously headed there. His heart would always pound when he thought about Farrah. His Farrah. It had been about two weeks, since the incident with the vampires. He searched even harder than ever for them when he could, but most nights he'd find himself in Farrah's bedroom. She was afraid, and he knew he provided the comfort she needed to fall asleep. His feet hurriedly hit the ground as he could see light from the street lamps on the sidewalk. This made him run faster, flying by Farrah's garage. He swiftly headed into her backyard, peering up at her bedroom window to see it already open. Jacob headed to her bedroom, easily bouncing off the house's walls, balancing along with the tree. His feet hit her bedroom floor.

"Farrah?" He whispered as she was nowhere in sight. The room's lights were still on. _She must be doing something before she comes to bed. _Jacob sat down on her bed, patiently waiting for her. His nose sharpened, as he smelled an approaching scent coming towards the door. The scent wasn't Farrah's though. The doorknob turned as he dived off the bed, hiding on the other side of it. He could smell it was Chelsea's scent.

"I swear I heard a noise up here." Chelsea said to herself, making Jacob feel nervous. _Oh great, she heard me…_

Chelsea stared around the room, searching for something unfamiliar. She gave up searching, shutting the door. Jacob's head peeked from behind the bed, seeing that she was gone for sure. He stood back up, approaching the door as he smelled Farrah's scent coming closer. A sudden idea at flirting with her, came to him. He hid behind the door as it opened. Farrah walked in, staring around. She headed to her bed, her back towards him. Her hands pulled the covers back, preparing to get into bed. He approached from behind her quietly. Jacob suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She held in a scream, smacking the pair of arms. Whoever was attacking her was going to get it. She stopped reacting as she heard Jacob's familiar laugh.

"Jake!" She nearly shouted, "I can't believe you."

"It was too tempting to resist." He smirked as she turned around, facing him. He had let go of her, but immediately replaced his arms around her waist once again.

"You are so immature." She muttered as she noticed where his arms were.

"I missed you. I'm sorry I haven't been here for a few days. Sam tightened the leash on me. I was patrolling around your house though." Jacob said.

"I missed you too." She replied, feeling like she was talking to a boyfriend. Jacob was only her friend instead.

He smiled, abruptly pulling her into a tight hug. He lifted her easily, spinning her around. Farrah giggled, hugging him back. He put her down, smiling still.

"Are your ribs feeling better?" He remembered, hoping he hadn't squeezed her too hard.

"Yeah, ever since I got some pain medication for it. It feels better." She answered.

"That's good." He nervously said.

"So Jake." Farrah comfortably sat on her bed, slipping under the covers, "do you want to do anything tomorrow? It's the weekend."

His mind racked for things to do. Something finally grabbed his attention, seeming like it'd be fun to do. He wouldn't tell her until tomorrow; he'd decided.

"Yeah, let's do something." He agreed, walking over to her bedroom's light switch, shutting off the light.

"My step-mom and dad keep bothering me about getting a date for prom." She complained as he sat next to her, comfortably sitting close.

"Doesn't Sebastian want to go with you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go with him." She said.

"That guy's unbelievable." He thought, chuckling softly.

"He was a lot better off when I didn't know he liked me."

Jacob changed the subject, not liking to discuss Sebastian, "Chelsea almost caught me in here."

"What?" Her eyes filled with worry.

"Luckily I smelled her before she got in here. I dove behind your bed, it was sort of funny." He thought about how idiotic he must've looked.

"Why was she even in here?" Farrah felt like her privacy had been invaded.

"She said something about hearing a noise. I guess she heard me come in." He explained.

"You have to be quieter."

"So…" Jacob smirked, feeling the urge to be flirtatious, "you need a date for prom?"

"Yeah. My dad says it's a passage of life, which I disagree with. A passage of life is more like learning how to ride a bike." Farrah told him.

An idea suddenly popped into his head, "why don't I go with you to prom? Unless….you're embarrassed of me."

She laughed. _How could he think I'd be embarrassed of him? Has he ever looked into the mirror? He looks like a Greek God, chiseled in the right places. An incredibly handsome face, and most importantly a wonderful person. _

"You are so embarrassed of me." Jacob accused.

"No." She stopped laughing, "I just think it's ridiculous to think that I'd be embarrassed of you."

"So, what do you think of the idea then?" He nervously spoke, hoping she couldn't hear how nervous he was.

"Its fine, I would just have to get special permission from my school since you go to a different school. It'd be great, I'd really like it." She couldn't help but picture all the other girls' expressions, when she showed up with Jacob Black as her date. Jacob Black was considered one of the 'hot' guys from La Push that many girls at school would talk about.

"So it's a date?" Jacob interrupted her thoughts.

"We're friends, so no." Farrah said the obvious, shooting down his hopes for a date.

"What if I want it to be a date." He challenged.

"Come on Jake, you don't want it to be a date. You're just being stupid." She giggled, attempting to alter his sudden serious face. It wasn't working.

"Is it really that funny to think of it as a date?" He felt offended, like she knew she was out of his league.

"It's not funny. I just know you really don't think of it as a date."

"You don't know what I think. I want it to be a date." He said, actually earning a confused look from Farrah.

She still stared at him puzzled, "fine. If you want it to be a date, then it's a date." She thought it was better to just agree with him than to argue. Besides, it wasn't actually going to be a date. Or was it?

Jacob felt bad, "I didn't mean to sound rude."

"It's fine." Her head tilted onto his shoulder as relaxation took over her.

He reciprocated it, leaning his head onto hers, "you're going to enjoy what we do tomorrow."

"What are we doing?" She curiously asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Tell me." She urged him to.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Whatever." She smirked, snuggling her head more closely to him. He felt her movement, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in reciprocation. It was moments like this that he most enjoyed with her. Farrah yawned, feeling tired.

"You should go to sleep." He recommended.

"Yeah." She didn't argue back like she usually would. Instead, she laid down. Jacob laid down next, on top of the covers.

"Goodnight." He whispered, leaning towards her to feel her. His hand rested on her side, gently rubbing it. Butterflies filled her stomach due to his touch. She stayed silent, letting sleep take over her…

* * *

Jacob drove down an unfamiliar road, heading towards an unfamiliar destination. Farrah peered out of his truck's window, seeing a cliff right above the deep vast ocean.

"What are we doing?" She asked for the thousandth time.

"Be patient. You are so impatient." He said, pulling off the road.

She noticed as he pulled off the road, eagerly staring around. Trying to figure out why they would need to pull off the road.

"Come on." Jacob got out of the truck.

Farrah got out next as he had went around, to her car door, opening the car door for her. She stumbled out of the car, feeling dazed for some reason.

"Jake, I'm not moving any farther until you tell me what we're doing." She stubbornly stood still.

"Come on." He laughed, grabbing her hand as he dragged her towards the road. They walked upwards, heading into the woods.

_The only thing here that's unusual is the cliff. The cliff….it's the cliff! _Realization settled into her thoughts. Some of the La Push guys were known for cliff diving. She couldn't go cliff diving, she was terrified of heights.

"Stop." She mumbled softly.

He heard her with his keen ears, stopping, "what's wrong?"

"You're going to try to take me cliff diving." She let go of his hand, standing still once again. They were in the middle of the woods, the ocean audible from where they were.

"How did you figure it out?" He wondered.

"Because I saw the cliff and I know that La Push guys are known for cliff diving." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I want to go cliff diving. You can just watch me." He said, walking ahead. She followed, glad that he wasn't going to make her. They walked towards the cliff edge as the terrain began to change into sharp rocks.

"You're really going to go cliff diving." She said in disbelief as Jacob tore off his shirt. He was actually wearing a t-shirt that day.

"Yeah." He nodded his head, "I've done this tons of times."

She walked ahead towards the edge of the cliff as Jacob took off his shoes now. Her eyes peered down the edge, seeing a magnificent view of the ocean. The thought of how high up they were suddenly frightened her. She turned away from the edge, feeling afraid.

"You alright?" Jacob checked as he approached her.

"Are you really going to do this?" A protective instinct over him, clawed its way out. The rocks looked too jagged; it just appeared way too dangerous. She didn't care if he was a werewolf. He was still Jacob. Her best friend Jacob.

"Yeah." He neared the edge, preparing to dive.

"Wait." She grabbed his arm, "you can't do this, you're going to get hurt."

"I'll be okay. I've done this a bunch of times." He reassured her.

"What's the point of doing this?" She questioned, feeling he might as well commit suicide.

"It's an adrenaline rush. That's all."

"What if this is the one time you get hurt."

"Trust me, I'll be okay." He smirked, enjoying how she fretted over his safety.

"I don't want you to do this." She protested against it.

"Why don't you do it with me?" He grinned, "you'll actually do something that's daring and risky. You can be a risk-taker for once. We both know you're always too wound up tight usually."

Her expression changed to a frown, "I'm not wound up too tight! I can be risk-taking."

"I know you live life carefully and cautiously Fare."

"I don't!" She shouted as the waves crashed against the rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

"Do this with me then?"

"No. I'm afraid of heights." She admitted.

"You don't have to be afraid if you're with me." He came closer to her, reaching for her hands, "trust me, you'll be safe. I wouldn't want you to do anything, unless I knew you were going to be safe for sure."

Farrah felt an urge to prove him wrong. _I can have fun! I'm tired of people telling me that my whole life! I'm going to prove Jacob Black wrong and do it. Wait. I'm actually going to jump off a cliff…_

"I can have fun." She countered what he had said.

"Trust me." He muttered as he put his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, "you'll be safe."

"Fine, I'll do it." It felt as though the words just waltzed out of her mouth.

"Really? If you're that afraid you don't have to do it." He said, "I don't want to be pressuring you into this."

"I'll do this and prove you wrong." Farrah said, taking out her cell phone out of her pocket. She put it down next to Jacob's huge shoes. Next, she stripped off her jacket.

"Do you want to take anything else off?" He smirked, thinking inappropriate things.

"When you say it like that, it sounds wrong."

Farrah stood next to him, standing anxiously. She had no idea how to do this. She was trusting Jacob with her life.

"You just jump off, that's it. I want you to hold my hand and don't let go. No matter what, don't let go of me." He explained. It was like he could read her mind.

"Okay." Her head nodded nervously.

Jacob grabbed her hand, holding it with a strong grip. Farrah stared down at the long way towards the ocean once again. The jagged rocks kept bulging into her brain.

"Remember, don't let go." He reminded her.

They neared the edge as she felt Jacob pull her. Her feet suddenly left the ground as they jumped off in unison. Jacob had made sure they jumped off far away from the cliff wall, not wanting to scrape against it. Farrah gripped his hand tightly as air came rushing at her face. A scream exited her mouth at the adrenaline rush she was experiencing. It felt unbelievable. Nothing that she had ever done before, had been so exciting. They approached the bottom, water splashing around them as they hit the ocean.

"Jake!" She let out a frightened scream. Her hand squeezed his even harder.

"Fare!" He called to her, fighting against the ocean. He quickly found her, finding that their hands were still connected. She choked on water as a small current came at her, pushing down onto her body. Jacob got to her, pulling her from the water.

"Come here." He said, holding her close. Farrah threw her arms around his neck, steadying herself on him.

"Let's swim back." She said, feeling her grip tightening around his neck. The ocean was frightening her.

His hand lifted to her face, swiping wet strands of hair away from her cheeks, "let's go then."

They swam back as Farrah continually grabbed onto Jacob when strong currents would come at them. He could beat the strong currents, but she couldn't. They neared the shore, getting to shallow water in which they could walk instead. She couldn't believe she had just cliff dived. _I lived life on the edge; I just did something that was unpredictable and dangerous. I can't believe I did that._

"You will do anything to prove me wrong." Jacob said as he sat down on the beach.

Her body collapsed next to his, "I guess so."

"Are you alright?" He made sure, scooting closer to her.

"Yeah, I just never experienced something so exciting." She admitted, bringing her knees to her chest, "I can't believe I did that with knowing my ribs are cracked. It was just impulsive."

"Do you feel okay?" He put one arm around her as he used his free hand to gently touch her ribs. Her face turned red at his actions. His touch made her heart beat frantically.

"I feel okay, don't worry about it." Her body began to shiver at the cold she experienced now. Jacob saw her shivering, quickly wrapping two arms around her. This warmed her.

"You're so warm." Her head nestled into his warm chest.

"So did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I actually did. I just won't ever believe that I actually did that." She explained.

"Are you warming up?" He questioned.

"Yeah, you're like a personal fireplace." She laughed.

Farrah stared out into the horizon over the grand ocean. There was no one else she would've rather shared this moment with. She truly trusted Jacob with everything. Her heart ached for him, more than ever. The worse part was….that he would never share the same feelings she had for him.

**A/N: The next chapter is going to step it up, a whole other level! Major Jacob/Farrah romance! Please Review! Reviews are very appreciated! **


	10. Prom Night

**Chapter 10: Prom Night **

**A/N: The reviews are so nice! Thanks, for like the millionth time. Please review!**

Farrah hurriedly did her hair as she strategically attempted to put it up into a French roll. It was her third try, luckily the third time really worked like a charm. Jacob would arrive there to pick her up in about thirty minutes so she ran across her room in a rush.

"Farrah." Chelsea barged into her bedroom as Farrah was putting on her halter-top light blue dress.

"I'm changing my clothes. Can't you knock?" She finished putting on her dress as she gave Chelsea a glare.

"Who cares, I have boobs too." She said as she casually sat down on her bed.

"You are unbelievable sometimes." She muttered to herself.

"So you're going with Jacob to prom?" She questioned as she twirled a strand of her red hair. Chelsea was already dressed for prom, waiting for Sebastian to come get her. Yes, Sebastian had ended up being her date.

"Yeah." Farrah nodded her head as she rubbed lotion onto her legs.

"So are you guys going to you know…." Her words trailed off with a mischievous manner.

"Going to what?"

"Go to a motel and get it on." Chelsea simply said.

Farrah's jaw dropped, "we're just friends. I'm not going to sleep with him. That's absurd."

"Why not? He already comes into your bedroom all the time at night." She casually said. This made Farrah turn red and feel a quick nervousness. She was surely going to get into trouble now. How did she know?

"I don't know what you're talking about." She denied as she slipped on a pair of silver heels.

"I heard you two talking. Don't play dumb with me." Chelsea smugly spoke.

"I'm not playing dumb."

"I know what I heard. It was Jacob's voice." She stood up, eyeing Farrah carefully, "I bet you two are pretty good _fucking_ friends." Her voice made the word _fucking _stand out.

Farrah stood in front of her as she glared at her, "nothing is going on."

"What if I were to say that I….." Chelsea smirked, "think your father should know."

"What?" She whispered in disbelief. _This can't be happening. _

"Yeah." She placed her hands on her hips, "unless you do something that prevents that."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to." Chelsea paused for a moment, "show Sebastian some affection. It'll make Jacob get over you, so then I can have a shot."

Farrah couldn't believe what Chelsea was saying. It was ignorant and stupid. She was silent in response, not knowing what to say.

"It's not that much to give up. All I want is a chance with Jacob."

"He's not even into me. I don't know what's the point in trying to blackmail me into flirting with Sebastian."

"You may not see the point, but I do." Chelsea proceeded towards the door, "so if you don't do it, I'll tell on you."

Farrah was left fuming from anger. _I can't believe she's ruining my prom night. I'm not going to flirt with Sebastian, but I don't want my dad to find out…He'll hate Jacob. It's not like I can tell him the truth. That Jacob only sleeps in my bed because I'm a huge baby, who can't deal with the fear of vampires. Then, I would have to tell him that Jacob is no ordinary teenage boy. He's a werewolf. This sucks. _

* * *

Farrah gazed at her lovely corsage. The corsage was filled with beautiful pink orchids. Her eyes couldn't tear away from it; she just kept constantly admiring it. How did Jacob even know she liked pink orchids? It was silent as Jacob drove his truck, concentrating on the long stretch of road that headed to Forks.

She broke the silence, "this corsage is beautiful. How did you know this was my favorite flower?"

He smirked, recalling how he had Embry casually ask her, "I have my ways."

"Well, spill your ways."

"Nah."

"Jake, you suck." She laughed. There was a second thing besides her corsage that she couldn't take her eyes off of. Jacob looked incredibly handsome, dressed formally. He looked even more stunning than he did at her father's wedding. If only she knew how much he went through to nail the perfect appearance. He had to ask for Quil and Embry's help, also having to suffer by trying on a bunch of formal undershirts.

"I don't suck." He smirked.

"In my book, you do."

"Not everyone follows your book. Your book is boring. My book is exciting." He continued to tease her.

"Shut up and just drive." She told him.

"Alright. You're so bossy."

"I am not bossy!" Farrah countered his claim.

"Whatever Fare."

The rest of the drive was filled with small talk of teasing each other. That was always their thing; teasing each other. It'd be weird if they didn't. Jacob now nervously pulled up into the Fork's High School parking lot. He felt somewhat embarrassed, driving his rugged truck. It couldn't compete with the few lavish limos he saw. Most students came in cars though, so that made him feel a little better.

"Are you ready to show up with me as your date?" He chuckled as he questioned her, "I'll be the hottest one there tonight." He joked, as he felt anxious.

"That's not funny because it's probably true." She said, immediately regretting she said that. _I just called him hot. Not just hot, but the hottest one there. _

"So you think I'm hot?"

"Shut up." She went to reach for the door, preparing to get out of the truck.

"No." Jacob stopped her, "I want to do this right. I'm supposed to be a perfect gentlemen, opening doors for you."

"We both know that you're no gentlemen." She joked.

He smiled as he got out of the truck first, walking to her side. He opened the door for her, holding his arm out. Farrah was tempted to do something impulsively crazy. Going to prom with Jacob was not like going with any other guy. He was the kind of guy; she could just have a fun time with. Not the elegant night, prom was supposed to be. It'd be a crazy fun night.

She reluctantly took his arm, "let's go."

They proceeded towards the Fork's High School Gym, where tons of other students were also heading to. Farrah felt self-conscious as she noticed a random guy stare at her chest. _Oh boy, he's looking at me boobs. This night is going to be something else. _

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Yeah, of course I am."

Her mood lightened up as she noticed various girls gazing at Jacob. Their eyes expressed the desire to have him on their arms, instead of their dates. _At least I have the hottest date a girl could ask for. _They strolled into the gym, giving their tickets to the commissioners up front. Finally, the supposed passage of life was about to begin. Farrah eyed the gym observantly, catching glimpses of beautiful sparkling paper that decorated the ceiling. About four banners were hung around the gym, each reading _Prom Night_.

"Farrah!" Chelsea called from far away where she sat with Sebastian at a small table.

"Quick." Farrah grabbed Jacob, "let's head this way and pretend we didn't notice her."

It was too late as Chelsea came bouncing wildly towards them, "come sit with us."

He started to form an excuse, "we were going--"

Farrah interrupted, "ok, we'll sit with you." She couldn't help but be nice. _Great, I just put us both into a dangerous situation. It's just dangerous when it comes to being around Chelsea. I can't forget what she told me earlier though….poor Jacob._

They now headed towards Sebastian and Chelsea's table. Jacob silently was angered, not in the mood to see Sebastian. He had permanently installed fear into him, after he had a small talk with him about keeping his hands off of Farrah. It was hilarious how he reacted to Jacob's threats. He reacted like a frightened child that thought they saw a ghost.

"Sebastian, you know Jacob, right?" Chelsea asked as they all sat down.

"Yeah." He nodded his head, averting eye contact from him.

"Hi Sebastian." He greeted him with a kind smile. Behind that smile, numerous thoughts ran in Jacob's mind. Thoughts such as, _he better keep away from Farrah tonight. I'd really love to hit him right in his face. _

"You look handsome Jacob." Chelsea complimented him as she gazed at him.

"Thank you." He politely said, wanting to desperately move.

"So are you guys going to dance?" Farrah asked.

"Only if you guys dance." Chelsea responded with a fake chipper smile, "first though, I have to go to the bathroom. Come with me Farrah." She stood up.

Farrah wanted to answer no, but reluctantly agreed to go, "alright."

She stood up secondly as they headed towards the bathroom, leaving Jacob and Sebastian alone. _I hope Jacob doesn't say something mean…_They walked into the bathroom as it was full. A crowd of girls were flocked in there, checking their make-up and overall appearance.

"Look." Chelsea suddenly turned angry, "you better start making a move on Sebastian."

"No." She shook her head.

"Then, you'll get in trouble and won't be able to see Jacob anymore." Her red hair vibrantly sparkled in the light.

_If only she knew, that Jacob was a werewolf, with extraordinary abilities that could never prevent me from seeing him. I wouldn't want my dad to hate him though, that'd be bad…._A protective instinct flickered within her, telling her to just go along with what Chelsea said. She wanted to protect Jacob's character from being wrongfully hated.

"Well?" Chelsea grinned, already knowing she had her way.

"What do you want me to do?" Her voice grew serious.

"I want you to dance with Sebastian, kiss him. The whole works."

The thought of kissing Sebastian made her lips snarl in a disgusted expression, "I'll do anything for Jacob's character to not be trashed."

"You are smart, just like everyone says." She smiled, "well, let's go back out there."

Farrah followed her back towards their table, where Jacob and Sebastian sat in silence. Her heart pounded, regretting to agree to what Chelsea wanted. She couldn't do it; she couldn't act like she wanted Sebastian.

"Hey Jake." Farrah sat next to him as she managed to put on a fake smile.

"Do you wanna dance?" He casually asked as he took a sip of punch.

She was hesitant as Chelsea stared at her. Her angry eyes reminded Farrah of what her answer was supposed to be, "not right now. I'd rather sit down."

"I'll dance with you Jake." Chelsea volunteered herself.

He reluctantly answered her, "umm…sure. I guess." She stood up, practically dragging him to the dance floor. Jacob stood awkwardly still as Chelsea moved fast paced to the song. He started moving, knowing he'd look stupid if he didn't. Farrah observed them carefully as she felt Sebastian's eyes burning into her head.

"So Farrah." Began Sebastian, "how have you been?"

She turned her head towards him, "I've been doing fine. You?"

"I've been great, but at the same time sad…"

She hadn't been talking to Sebastian much after her father's wedding. That was probably what was upsetting him, "I know I haven't been speaking to you much, but that's only because of what you did."

"I'm sorry." He apologized, "I just really like you."

"That's no excuse. You tried to grab me inappropriately. Besides, I'm with Jacob." She said. _Great, I'm supposed to be acting like I want him. I can't though, I can't do this._

"I know you're with him. He let me know that…" He thought of when Jacob threatened him.

A new fast-paced song started as Chelsea beamed happily. Everything was finally going her way, she was in control. Jacob could be hers.

"Jacob."

He looked down at her, "what is it?"

"I was wondering something." She flirtatiously moved closer to him.

He slightly moved away, "what are you wondering?"

"Do you like brunettes, blondes, or…" She neared him even closer now, "red heads?"

Jacob didn't have to think about the question, already knowing his answer, "I like blondes." His eyes wandered towards their table where Farrah still sat with Sebastian. He definitely liked blondes.

"Farrah doesn't want you." Chelsea's voice cut into his thoughts. The fluorescent lighting that made the dance floor appear more appealing, made Chelsea's skin look oddly pale. He tried to focus on what he saw, instead of what she had said.

She continued on, "she likes Sebastian. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but it's true. Look at them."

Jacob looked at them once again, this time the sight made him stop moving. He studied them as Sebastian was holding her hand from across the table. Their hands on the center of the table. Farrah wasn't resisting, she just smiled.

"See." Chelsea nudged him, "I told you so."

"But, she doesn't like him." He felt a burning of jealously, heartbreak, and anger blending into him at that moment. _How could she do this? Isn't it obvious the way I feel? Does it even matter the way I feel? Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions too fast. _Farrah and Sebastian suddenly stood up as they made their way to the dance floor. A slow song began to play as the fast-paced one had been cut off. _Not a slow song…_

"Jacob, don't just stand there. Let's dance." Chelsea roughly pulled him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried to pay attention to dancing, but he couldn't. His eyes kept following Farrah and Sebastian.

* * *

Farrah wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck, not believing what she was doing. Her head began to conduct false images of Jacob. She pretended it was him instead, it made the dance tolerable.

"You know, this is nice." Sebastian said as he held her close. She wanted to squirm away from him.

"Yeah, it's nice." She responded.

The fluorescent lightings made everything brighter. Her gray eyes blinked as a girl who wore a yellow dress passed by. The lighting made the yellow appear bright neon.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Sebastian spoke in a smooth voice.

"Sure." She nodded her head regretfully.

"Can I…" He paused as he locked eyes with hers, "kiss you?"

Farrah immediately averted eye contact with him. She didn't want to answer his question. Her eyes gazed where Jacob danced with Chelsea, she longed to be in Chelsea's shoes at the moment. Jacob stared at her, making eye contact with her. Betrayal filled his eyes.

Farrah's eyes directed back to Sebastian's face, which neared her. He was going to kiss her. _I have to let it happen. What I'm I doing? I have more dignity than this. I can't do this. _Flashes of betrayal in Jacob's eyes, filled her head.

"Stop." She gently pushed Sebastian away, "I can't do this."

Many pale-skinned people surrounded her. It reminded her of vampires, even though she knew they weren't vampires. So many paled skinned people frightened her. _Curse the fluorescent lighting. _An unexpected face appeared several feet away from her. A paled-skinned face that thirsted for blood. It was Daniel's face. His braid dangled in front of him. Fear enveloped her, causing her to run off the dance floor. Some people stopped dancing as they watched her. Farrah moved towards where they had been sitting. She stared out into the dance floor once again, but Daniel was gone. _I must be seeing things. If he really was here, Jacob wouldn't be dancing. _The feeling of foolishness took over her. She was a fool for running. Running from what her mind tricked her into seeing. This was the worse prom ever, she wanted to escape it. Farrah daringly ran towards the gym's exit doors, running outside.

Jacob saw her run outside as worry overcame him. She might've liked Sebastian and broke his heart, but she was still his friend. He couldn't stand there, knowing something was wrong. He walked off the dance floor, leaving Chelsea with her mouth hanging open. He headed towards the exit doors, walking outside to find Farrah by her lonesome. She stood in the cold as she stared out towards the school.

"Fare." He approached cautiously, "what's wrong?"

"Jake." She swiftly turned around, "this night sucks. Prom's supposed to be fun, but it sucks."

He blamed himself, "sorry I'm a bad date."

"It's not you. It's Chelsea, Sebastian, and my damn mind!" Her voice grew into a shout, "I thought I saw Daniel! How stupid I'm I?"

"There's no vampires here." He assured her.

"Of course there's no vampires here. I didn't become aware of my common sense until after I ran off the dance floor." She said.

Jacob couldn't hold in his true feelings surrounding her and Sebastian, "why were you all over Sebastian?"

She blinked twice at this question, "what?"

"Why were you all over him and letting him be all over you? You were going to kiss him." Anger leaked out of his voice.

"It's complicated."

"Do you think I'm too stupid to understand?" He said.

"No. It's not even worth explaining."

"Why would you do that?" His voice expressed pain.

She knew she had to tell him the truth, "because of Chelsea."

"What do you mean?" He gave a puzzled expression.

"She told me she'd tell my dad about you coming into my bedroom in the middle of the night, if I didn't flirt with Sebastian. I did it for you Jake. I didn't want my dad to think of you as a bad person." She explained, feeling better.

He was silent, not knowing how to respond.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she gazed up at him.

"You would do that to yourself, for me?" He felt a warm feeling erupt into his stomach. He knew how much she truly cared for him now.

"Of course." She blushed.

"Wow…" He felt his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Jake, I don't want to go back in there. I'll pay you back for the tickets for not fully using them. I don't want to go back in though." She said abruptly.

"its fine, you don't have to pay me back."

"I don't want to go home either."

"We can go on a drive, if you want." He suggested.

"I'd like that." She agreed to it. They walked towards his truck as Jacob generously handed her his jacket. He would get too hot in it anyways. He also stripped off his undershirt, revealing a tight black t-shirt that hugged his muscles. Jacob drove away from the school, heading towards the long stretch of road that led out of Forks. Farrah shivered slightly, still feeling cold.

He noticed, inviting her to lean against him for his warmth, "come here." He held out his hand, offering warmth.

She gratefully took it, scooting towards him. He smirked, putting an arm over her shoulder. She leaned her head onto his shoulder as her heartbeat raced wildly.

"I love that you're so warm." She snuggled her head closer to his shoulder.

"It comes in handy for moments like these." He smirked still, loving the feeling of her snuggled against him.

"Can I turn on the radio?" She asked, wanting to hear music.

"Sure." She leaned forward, turning it on. Her finger lightly tapped the button as she searched for decent music. Nothing was decent though. Her finger suddenly stopped as she found the song: _I turn to you_ by Christina Aguilera. It was the second time the song had played when they had been together.

"This is our song." Jacob confidently said.

"What?"

"It played at the wedding too, and now it's playing now."

"It's just a coincidence." Farrah said, not liking how Jacob said, 'our song'. It made them sound like a couple.

"I don't think so." He suddenly pulled into an unfamiliar dirt road.

Farrah stared around at the unfamiliarity, feeling a little weary. The night had been exhausting after all, "where are we going?"

"Don't worry. It's just an isolated road I can park on." He explained.

She listened, trusting his judgment of taking her to an isolated road. He parked after driving a mile into the dirt road. The song that made Farrah feel uneasy still played. The lyrics throbbed into her head. _For a shield from the storm;_ _for a friend; for a love to keep me safe and warm. I turn to you…for the strength to be strong: For the will to carry on; for everything you do; for everything that's true, I turn to you.._ She tried to block the lyrics out of her mind, but it didn't work.

"Can I change the song?" She asked as she sat on her knees comfortably.

"No. It's our song." He spoke seriously.

"Come on Jake. Romantic songs aren't comfortable to listen to when you're with your friends." She pointed out.

He felt offended at the words. F_riends_, "is that all we are still?" He mumbled.

She couldn't hear him clearly, so she leaned towards him, "what did you say?"

He turned his head, making eye contact with her. This sent her heart into overdrive. For some unexplainable reason though, her head moved closer to his.

"I think how I feel about you would make me want to be more than your friend." He softly said.

_Is he saying this? This is crazy. He can't be saying this…_Farrah felt overwhelmed, "Jake, a lot has happened tonight. I think…" She felt tongue tied as she felt his arm wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

"I want to be more than your friend." He whispered as he leaned his head towards hers. He couldn't believe how confident he had become. How direct he had suddenly turned. Farrah couldn't resist the temptation of his lips. Her head moved forward. This would be her first kiss. _Oh God, I'm going to mess this up._ She had fallen for him over the past five months that she had known him. Jacob Black was an amazing, intriguing, joyful, relaxed, and a truly beautiful person.

He felt his cheeks flushing as he felt her head gently touch his. Their foreheads touched as he mostly leaned forward, wanting so badly to kiss her. He felt her breath tickle his lips, making him desire her even more. She nervously shifted her head uncomfortably as his lips were an inch from hers now. She stood still as he was the only one leaning in now. They're lips brushed slightly as this motion caused chills to run up his spine. He began to lean more forward, ready to fully press his lips into hers. She suddenly jerked her head backwards, feeling too nervous to go through with it. There was too much to lose. A great friendship was on the line.

Jacob had slid his eyes closed, but now opened them as he noticed her head back away. Pain filled his eyes. She still didn't want him. Farrah nervously stared at Jacob. She was speechless.

"I…" Jacob was the first to speak, "I should get you home." She nodded her head in response, sliding back towards her seat. The rest of the drive was filled with an awkward silence. Farrah kept regretting her actions of pushing him away. Maybe it was like a double-edged sword, either way her friendship with Jacob would never be the same again. Jacob felt hopeless and heartbroken now, maybe love wasn't meant for him. Maybe imprinting was bogus when it came to him. They stayed silent, either not ready to talk.

**A/N: Yeah! They practically smooched, but sort of not. However you want to interpret it, is up to you. **


	11. Distancing

**Chapter 11: Distancing **

**A/N: I love the reviews!!!! Keep them coming! Thank you! Now, back to the story….**

Farrah's eyes flashed opened as she awoke to a beautiful Sunday morning. Last night's previous events still flashed into her mind. It was impossible for her to not rewind the events of last night in her mind. _He's invading my mind. Jacob Black. That's all I can think about. I'm supposed to be studying for the SAT's, but I can't think of anything else. _She sat up groggily, rubbing her head stressfully.

"Great." She said to herself, "I can't think of anything else but him!"

She stood up, grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room in frustration. _I probably look like a brat, but I personally don't care. _Farrah opened her bedroom door, walking downstairs to go eat breakfast. As she walked down the stairs, she noticed her whole family was assembled on the couch. They watched her carefully.

"Farrah." Her father called, "would you please sit?"

She suspiciously looked at Chelsea, already knowing what this would most likely be about. Jacob. She made her way towards the end of the couch, away from the rest of her family.

"What's this about?" Farrah asked, even though she knew.

Her dad's eyes narrowed, "I'm going to ask you a very serious question and I want the truth."

"Alright." She nodded her head in agreement.

He took a deep breath, not wanting to ask this question, "have you been letting Jacob sneak into your bedroom at night?"

The actual conversation was a lot worse than she could've ever imagined it, "no. It's not what you think."

"So he hasn't been in your bedroom?"

Farrah continued to lie to him, "he…he hasn't."

His face dropped all composure, turning angry, he clearly didn't believe her, "Farrah, I trusted you."

"Dad." She grew upset, "it's all too complicated. Don't you believe me?"

"There's no excuse to letting a boy into your bedroom!" He shouted, "I thought I raised you better than this."

"Did you use protection?" Lisa asked as she gulped nervously. It took Farrah a moment to comprehend what she meant.

"We didn't do anything, we're just friends." She answered, feeling very offended. Chelsea smirked as she sat close to her mom. It was an enjoyment to watch Farrah squirm.

"I can't believe you!" Her dad stood up, "you could be pregnant or have contracted an STD! Do you know how irresponsible this is?"

"Dad!" Farrah stood up next, angrily retorting, "I didn't sleep with him!"

Her dad became even more furious, believing her to be lying still, "I forbid you to see him for now on! This is over."

"This is unfair!" She shouted back as tears began to swell in her eyes. It was injustice; unfairness, sadness, and exhaustion that had been built up in her, all of these feelings were finally bursting out of her in tears.

"It's not unfair. It's what I need to do as a parent." He sternly said.

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Go to your room." He said sternly, once again, "I want you to think about what you've done."

She angrily ran towards the stairs, sprinting up the stairs. She got to her room, slamming the door loudly. It wasn't fair, it was all too complicated. Why couldn't things be simple? She threw herself on her bed, silently crying. At that moment, she wanted to slap Chelsea in her face. It would only get her into trouble though….

* * *

The next few days seemed to drag on. School was going the same as usual. The only unusual things, were not seeing Jacob and being in her bedroom constantly. Farrah knew if she really wanted to see Jacob, she could….Part of her wasn't ready to see him. He made her feel impulsive, passionate, and emotionally unstable. Feelings that had never been stirred in her before. She knew that he would still patrol around her house though, hearing him howl about three times a night. The howl sounded sad, which bothered her. It made her want to answer his texts and phone calls.

* * *

Farrah walked in the long hallway, towards the locker she unfortunately shared with Chelsea. Tons of students buzzed around her as they socialized and made their way to fifth period. It took her a few minutes to reach the other side of the hallway, where her locker was, due to the traffic of people. For the past few days, she had been ignoring Chelsea at home and school. She had purposely been using her locker, when she knew Chelsea wasn't there for sure. She finally approached her locker, but saw Chelsea standing there. She was fixing up her make-up from the small mirror, which hung inside their locker. _There's no way I'm going to let her prevent me from getting what I need from my locker. Not today. _She confidently approached their locker. Chelsea stood in the way as she dabbed on some more eyeliner. Farrah waited for a few seconds, hoping she'd hurry up. Chelsea took her time though.

"Excuse me." Farrah politely said.

"No." Chelsea answered rudely, "I'm not moving out of your way."

She stood calmly, trying to not let her anger boil up to the surface, "Chelsea, just let me get a book I need."

Chelsea popped her eyeliner cap back on the eyeliner as she put it away into a small make-up bag, she then turned towards Farrah, "look, you're a bitch. You never backed off Jacob at all. You lied to me. You said you would."

_Why is she acting like she's the victim here? _She responded, "why are you the victim? You were the one who started this whole thing."

Chelsea scowled, "I don't want to see your face anymore." She reached into the locker, grabbing a random textbook that was Farrah's, "here." Chelsea slammed it onto the ground, barely missing Farrah's feet.

"Stop it." She bended down to pick up her textbook.

"here's another one." Another textbook came flying onto the ground, "no wonder why your parents didn't want you. You're nothing but a skank."

These words repeated in her mind. _No wonder why your parents didn't want you._ She angrily held the two textbooks now, clutching them. The words ran in her mind, once again. It became more painful each time. The pain only caused anger though.

"Do not throw my books onto the ground!" Farrah suddenly yelled as she shoved Chelsea out of the way, stuffing her textbooks back into her locker, "this is my locker, not yours!"

Farrah grabbed one of Chelsea's books, slamming it onto the ground, "you're officially kicked out of my locker." She reached for several of her notebooks, throwing them onto the ground. This situation began to grab other students' attention spans.

"Don't!" Chelsea shouted as she stopped Farrah from slamming her geometry book onto the ground. Her hands connected with Farrah's chest, pushing her several feet away. Many students stopped walking in the hallway, prepared for what was about to happen. Chelsea watched as her shoulders were suddenly violently grabbed.

They struggled violently now as they grabbed each other's shoulders. Each of them trying to beat up the other one. Farrah reached for her red hair, yanking it. Chelsea let out a small whimper of pain. Her head lowered as her hair was pulled towards the ground. Farrah realized she had the upper hand now, letting every ounce of anger come out now. Her knee lifted as it connected with Chelsea's lip. Many students gasped as they watched Farrah back off. A small part of her conscience told her: she would get in trouble. Chelsea touched her lip, staring as a trickle of blood appeared on her finger. Her lip was bleeding. This made her angry. Her hand suddenly lifted, landing a backhand slap on Farrah's face. Her arms reached out, connecting with Farrah's arms. They struggled once again, but this time a violent instinct overwhelmed Farrah. She shoved Chelsea into the locker, causing her head to smack the hard surface. Her knee lifted once again, landing a blow into her stomach. She was never a fighter, or so she thought….

Chelsea held her stomach in pain. Her body was pushed to the ground, hitting the hard tile. Farrah was now on top of her, using her fist instead. Her fist slammed into Chelsea's body repeatedly. Any inch she could hit, would be hit. Many guys wolf whistled as they watched, hoping a shirt would be torn off.

"Get off her!" A tall male English teacher yelled, yanking Farrah away from Chelsea. A violent yearning made her struggle against the teacher, she wanted to do more damage. Chelsea stood up as her red hair flared all over her face in a huge mess. Her make-up was smeared, clothes wrinkled, lip and nose bleeding, and a bruise was forming on her cheek. Farrah had no physical damage, but her curly blonde hair was in a mess like usual.

"You're both coming with me." He grabbed them both, walking them towards the principal's office. They walked down the hallway, earning many comments from students who had witnessed the fight. Not many fights had ever occurred in Fork's High School at all. It was a huge deal whenever a fight would occur, but it was a bigger deal due to the fight being between girls. They stopped walking as they approached the principal's office.

"You two, sit down." The teacher directed them to. They listened, sitting down on two chairs that were placed right in front of the principal's office. He walked into the principal's office, shutting the door behind him. Farrah awkwardly glanced at Chelsea. Silence filled the air, it seemed as though it would be everlasting.

"You know." Chelsea surprisingly broke the silence, "we are going to get into lots of trouble."

"I know." Farrah nodded her head.

"You…" Her voice expressed something different, a new tone Farrah had never heard before, "you really kicked my ass."

"I guess so." She replied.

"Farrah." Chelsea turned to her, "I….this situation is just so complicated."

"You made it complicated." She hissed at her, still feeling a tinge of anger left.

"I know I did." She admitted.

"You know you did?"

"I messed up. I mess up everything…" Her voice filled with sorrow. This caused all angry feelings that Farrah held onto to melt away, "I always do this, I can't control it."

"Chelsea." She began.

"No, just let me talk." Chelsea interrupted, wanting to explain, "I'm sorry I've been horrible. From the day I've met you, all I've been doing is being destructive." She clasped her red hair in frustration, "I just cant stand people like you…"

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"I mean, girl's who are practically perfect. Girl's who are smart and pretty. You're a parent's dream, Farrah." Her tone grew soft, full of regret.

"I'm not perfect." Farrah told her, "I'm far from it. I have trouble having fun, trouble waking up in the morning's, my hair's a mess, I run from situations sometimes…" Her mind thought of how she had been avoiding Jacob.

"You're not like me. You haven't done all the bad things I've done though…" She muttered, "I'm truly sorry for acting so terrible."

"It's fine." She easily accepted her apology.

"It's not." She shook her head, "I should do something for you."

Farrah stared at her with puzzled eyes, "like what?"

"Whatever you want."

"I don't want anything." _Actually, there's tons of things that I'd want, but nothing Chelsea could get me._

"Are you sure…" She grinned, "isn't there a certain guy you want?"

Her cheeks reddened, "what are you talking about?"

"You know, Jacob." She said the obvious.

"I thought you thought we were together." Farrah said with confusion.

"I just said that. I know you're too much of a prude to make a move."

She smirked in response, "I am not a prude."

"Yes you are."

The two girl's giggled, finally finding a common ground. The biggest problem Farrah faced now…was a certain werewolf.

* * *

Farrah sat as her arms draped across the lengthy woodened table, reading _Pride and Prejudice. _This was a book she would never get sick of reading, she absolutely adored it. She luckily was ungrounded now when Chelsea admitted to lying to her father. It wasn't technically a lie, but Chelsea didn't know that. They had ended up getting suspended for two days, which almost made Farrah have a heart attack. She hated missing school. Instead of being at school she was at the library, enjoying herself…Her gray eyes looked up from the book towards the entrance, curiously waiting to see who would enter next. A familiar face entered the library, a face she wasn't ready to see. Farrah jumped out of her chair, instinctively running towards the shelves of books. He hopefully wouldn't see her if she hid. _Jacob is a werewolf, he'll just smell me. That's probably how he found me. _She quietly walked, being concealed from the shelves. Her head took a peek, trying to see where Jacob was. He was nowhere in sight though. _Crap, where is he? _

"So, you're hiding from me?" Jacob's voice appeared from behind her. Farrah turned around, finding him standing there. He looked incredible like he always did. His enticing scent reached out to her, making her want to embrace him and take in the scent.

"No…" She denied, "I wasn't hiding from you."

"You've been ignoring my texts and my calls. I track you down here, and I find you trying to hide from me." Jacob said.

"Jake, it's just all too difficult." She admitted, backing away from him. He only moved forward, closing the distance between them. His heart pounded as he felt the need to kiss her.

His face approached hers as he whispered into her ear, "are you afraid? Is that it?"

She pretended to not no what he was talking about, "I don't know what you mean."

"Are you afraid of the way I feel?" He moved closer as she bumped into the shelf behind her. Farrah nervously watched as his eyes became intense.

"We're in the library." She reminded him.

"I don't care; I want to know why you've been avoiding me." His hand lifted towards her face as he touched her cheek, stroking it.

"I got grounded because of Chelsea." She began explaining, "I'm not grounded anymore though."

"I heard that you got in a fight with Chelsea at school." He said as he drew his hand away from her face, controlling his feelings.

"How did you know about that?"

"Sometimes my school hears things about yours because the situation is so talked about." He smirked, "I heard you beat her up."

"I guess I did."

He backed a few feet away, giving her space, "I never thought that you'd be the fighting type."

"I didn't either."

An awkward silence filled the air as Farrah nervously fiddled with her fingers.

"I missed you." He interrupted the silence. His eyes met hers in another intense stare.

"I missed you too." She confessed without thinking.

He smirked, "so you really missed me?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

"You know." He said, "I've been patrolling your house, even though you haven't been talking to me."

"I know." Farrah managed to get away from the shelf she was cornered into, "I heard you howling."

"I was sad." He reached for her hand, grasping it in his. Farrah looked at him confused, but didn't pull her hand away or say anything about it. She walked back to the table where she had been sitting at. She grabbed _Pride and Prejudice _with her available hand. "Let's go outside." Farrah thought it'd be better. They walked outside, still holding hands. _Great, now everyone is going to be saying Jacob is my boyfriend…._

Farrah's eyes widened when she saw Jacob approach a motorcycle, which probably wasn't his, "Jake, don't mess with other people's stuff." She warned.

"Fare," he smirked mischievously, "this motorcycle is mine."

"What?" She thought Jacob was never the motorcycle type guy.

"I fixed it up." He explained, admiring how beautiful it looked.

"That's cool." Farrah approached the motorcycle, touching cautiously, "I wish I could fix things like you can."

"Do you wanna go for a ride?" He offered, thinking about how she would have to hold onto him.

"I have to get home." Farrah said sadly, actually wanting to go on the motorcycle. It would be a little wild for her, but it seemed like it would be fun.

"Awe…" He made a playful sad face, "really?"

"Yeah."

"Let me walk you back to your car." He offered.

"Alright." Farrah agreed to it. They walked towards the other side of the small library, where a small parking lot was. Farrah stared at their hands as they were still conjoined. She stopped by her car, not wanting to go home. There were chores for her to do though.

"Do you want to do something next Saturday?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"Hang out. We'll figure out something to do." He said.

"Sure." She already looked forward to it. She grinned as she stared up at Jacob's tall stature.

"Bye." He spoke sadly, as he pulled her into a quick hug.

"Bye." She mumbled against his chest.

They pulled apart as Jacob prepared to walk away. Farrah daringly grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her.

"Wait."

"What is it?" He wondered.

She stood up on her tiptoes as she placed a fast kiss on his cheek. Farrah couldn't believe she had just did that. She had never been so forward before.

Jacob flirtatiously put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "you know, my lips need a kiss too."

Her cheeks reddened, "umm….I got to go." Shyness filled her.

He forwardly addressed their previous problem, "why don't we kiss? We already almost did."

"Look." She stated in denial, "we never almost kissed."

"I know I was trying to kiss you." He smirked.

"No you weren't."

"Isn't it obvious how much I want you?" Jacob asked, "I still want to be more than friends."

"That's nice." She sarcastically mumbled, turning her face away. Her body shivered slightly from nerves as Jacob moved his head closer to hers. He lifted his hand to her face as he turned her head towards his. Their eyes met in an intense gaze.

Jacob could feel his body filling with heat from nerves, "Farrah, I want you so much."

She felt her stomach churning, but still didn't want to admit how much she wanted him. It'd be better if they stayed only friends.

"I want to stay friends." Her voice broke through the intense moment.

Jacob's eyes filled with hurt; he covered it up though, "fine, I won't stop trying though. I won't stop trying to win your heart."

He gave her a fast kiss on the cheek, then hastily walked off. Farrah felt as though a weight had been lifted off her.

"You've already won my heart…" She whispered.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I sort of injured my knuckles, have had tons of studying to do for algebra two, and a bunch of other stuff. This story will be ending soon, just to let you know. **


	12. Motorcycles

**Chapter 12: Motorcycles **

**A/N: Thank you for the super nice reviews!!!! I love them! They are so awesome! Ok, so I've been asked about a possible sequel. I never planned to write a sequel, or I don't have any sequel in mind. Right now, I'm enjoying exploring different genres of fan fiction. Being insulted by mean LOTR Reviewers. They are so harsh. My writing is apparently, "horrible," and makes, "eyes bleed." Yeah, whatever. I'm even working on my own personal writings, which hopefully can become an actual book one day. I feel that this story is very limited; being that it's mostly about romance. It'd be very difficult to write a sequel, but if I can ever come up with something, then I'll write it. For now though, I have not come up with a sequel. **

The May sky darkened as night approached La Push. The sun casted a brilliant shadow on the woods as it set. Farrah waited outside of Jacob's garage, watching intently as he brought out his motorcycle. She giggled as his foot slipped on a pile of unsorted tools, almost causing him to trip.

"Awe, you stumble just like any regular human does." Farrah teased, walking closer to him.

"Shut up." He smirked as he settled onto his motorcycle, "are you sure you want to ride Fare? I go fast." He carefully found a comfortable position on the motorcycle, keeping both feet onto the ground that were littered with rocks and dirt.

"Shut up." Farrah got behind Jacob cautiously, positioning herself comfortably. Her hands nervously reached towards his abdomen, wrapping her arms around him. He smirked, enjoying the moment, which seemed as though it would be everlasting. Farrah slipped a helmet on, wanting to be extra precautious about riding on a motorcycle.

"So are you ready?" He asked, prepared to start the bike.

"I'm ready, just don't kill us Jake."

Jacob kicked off the kickstand, starting up his motorcycle. The sound of the motorcycle sounded throughout La Push within a pulsing revering engine. He took off, driving down the long trail that led towards the long stretch of road. Tons of trees surpassed them as he drove fast. Wind blew into Farrah's face, causing her to use one hand to quickly tighten her helmet.

"Fare!" He yelled at her, "do not let go of me, even if it's for one second!"

"Sorry!" She said loudly, speaking against the wind that pounded against them. Jacob finally pulled onto the road now, making a wide turn. She laughed as the adrenaline rush felt incredible, pumping through her. Farrah would never do such a thing with anyone else. She wouldn't trust them enough to, but she knew Jacob wouldn't do anything drastic that would put them in danger.

"Are you enjoying this!" He asked.

"Yeah!" She replied, giggling into the wind. _I have to admit that I'm having perverted thoughts about Jacob. I can feel his rock hard abs!_ Her cheeks turned red as she could obviously feel his muscles through his shirt. Farrah couldn't help but think what it'd be like if his shirt was off instead…

"Hey!" He interrupted her thoughts, "why are you so quiet?"

"Uhh---." She lied, "I was just zoning out!"

"Well stop zoning out!"

"Shut up!" She giggled once again.

He continued down the long stretch of road, which went on for miles. She laughed as Jacob acted immature and very entertaining as usual. A part of her missed being around Jacob constantly. She missed how it use to be between them. Sure, they still hung out, but it was always more awkward on her part. Ever since that stupid prom night, things hadn't been the same. They both knew that their friendship would never be the same again, but they still went on as though it was. Only pretending it was the same.

Farrah suddenly found herself squeezing him harder, putting all her affections for him into that one squeeze. She desperately missed how it use to be between them. Jacob's heart pounded wildly as he realized how much tighter her grip had became around him. He enjoyed being so physically close to her, having her arms cling onto him. It felt right.

He impulsively turned his bike down a smaller pathway that led towards a familiar spot on the La Push reservation. Different sorts of trees surrounded them as the pathway became more of a trail. Farrah curiously gazed around, wondering where they were headed to. The smell of pine trees carried into the air, making Farrah think of an air freshener.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just shut up and wait." He laughed, "you're so impatient."

"Am not!" She retorted.

"Are too!"

"Whatever Jake, I don't want to talk to you anymore." She retaliated. He only chuckled in response. She stayed silent, staring around as she could see La Push beach in full view now. _I don't feel like swimming or something. Stupid Jake. I wouldn't mind seeing him swim though. All shirtless…_Her mind slipped into perverted thoughts once again. The motorcycle continued to whirl through the trail, coming closer towards the beach. The bike began to gradually slow down as he neared the end of the trail.

He halted the bike, stopping a few feet away from a tree that stood in the middle of the trail, representing the end to the trail.

"What are we doing?" Farrah asked as she took off her helmet.

Jacob got off the bike, "I felt like hanging out on the beach." He said simply.

"As long as we don't have to jump off a cliff, I'm cool with this." She said as she cautiously hopped off the bike, placing her helmet on the front seat.

"Hey." He gave her a puzzled look, "I thought you had fun jumping off that cliff."

"I did, but that doesn't mean that I want to do it again." Farrah admitted.

He laughed at her, "you suck Fare."

Farrah walked next to him as he proceeded to stroll by the tree line. She nudged his shoulder with her head, "I don't suck."

"Yeah you do."

"Just stop talking." She joked, "all you're doing is being mean to me."

Jacob stepped over a few fallen tree branches, nervously taking in a deep breath. Today would be the day he'd finally reveal the truth to her about imprinting. There was no one around this area of La Push; it was more of a secluded area. He'd have privacy to tell her, which would be the best way to tell her. _I definitely have to tell her. I've been keeping this from her for six months…_For a moment; he took a careful look at her. Jacob knew that he had come to actually know her. She was so much more than just his imprint. Even if he hadn't imprinted on her; he would've still fallen for her. He studied her, observing her curly hair. The hair that he loved so much…Suddenly, her beautiful gray eyes held onto his gaze for a split second, causing Jacob's head to fill with uncontrollable heat. He turned away, becoming too nervous to continually stare into her eyes. Farrah's cheeks reddened as he daringly laced their fingers together. Jacob didn't know what he was doing; all he knew was that he wanted to express his affections for her. Night scorched the La Push skies as the sun had finally set. The beach was dark, which felt odd. Beach's were supposed to be filled with sunshine, not darkness.

"It's dark." She commented as they finally made it onto the beach.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" He asked flirtatiously.

"No." She denied, "being afraid of the dark is only a psychological fear of the unknown."

"Ok, I didn't ask for you to go all smart on me."

"I was only simply stating a fact." She spoke highly. He led her through the dark as they now walked across the beach, looking very much like a couple. _Luckily, no one's here to see us. I'd be even more nervous. _

Jacob knew he had to bring it up eventually. It was now or never. He glanced at Farrah, seeing the moonlight in the sky reflect off her blonde curly hair.

"Fare." The word rolled off his tongue unexpectedly.

"Yeah." She stopped walking; finding the way Jacob had said her name unusual.

"I need to tell you something." He reached for her other hand, mustering up the courage to admit the truth.

"Did you get a girl pregnant?" Farrah joked, trying to lighten up the sudden solemn mood.

"No." He lightly chuckled, but managed to remain solemn, "do you remember when I told you that I imprinted on you."

"Yeah…" Her voice sounded uneasy.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you about it." He said, hoping he'd finally be able to tell her after so many attempts. Farrah only gazed at him, ready for him to finally tell her what he had been meaning to tell her.

"When I imprinted on you, there was more to it than what I told you." He paused, feeling his throat become drier by the second, "You're, you're practically--"

Jacob's cell phone burst into song as someone called him. He rolled his eyes out of frustration, reaching for his phone in his pocket. He looked to see that it was Quil calling him, becoming slightly angry.

"Perfect timing Quil." He sarcastically mumbled, putting his phone on silent, "sorry." He apologized to her.

"What were you going to say?" She asked in bewilderment, afraid to hear what he had to say. _What if he says we can't be friends anymore or that he hates me. Maybe even that he has a girlfriend, or that the imprinting thing involves some weird ritual where I have to kill him. _

Jacob started again, "I…I was going to say." He momentarily paused as an image of her never talking to him again flashed into his mind, "that the imprinting has made you---"

"Jake!" Embry's voice suddenly yelled from far within the dark. Jacob turned his head to where he had heard him. He made out a faint silhouette of Embry, standing by the tree line.

"Embry, I'm over here." Jacob called to him. Embry approached them, jogging slightly onto the darkened beach.

Embry sighed, "I was looking for you. The pack has been looking for you." He took a look at Farrah, suddenly smirking, "oh, sorry for interrupting your romantic time with your girlfriend."

Farrah gasped, "I'm not his girlfriend."

"Really?" Embry questioned, "then why are you guys holding hands?"

Their hands quickly separated, withdrawing to their sides. Farrah folded her arms, hoping that her face didn't appear too red. _No one will be able to see my red face in the dark anyways…._

Jacob changed the subject, "why are you guys looking for me?"

"Sam's orders. He assembled an abrupt meeting." Embry explained.

"Ok. I'll be there." Jacob nodded his head. Embry jogged back to the tree line, disappearing into the woods. He decided to flee fast, not wanting to interrupt anymore of Farrah and Jacob's moments. They were left in silence, standing awkwardly. The pounding of rapid waves being the only continuous sound.

He ended the silence, "I'll walk you to your car." He reached for her hand, causing Farrah to blush. She accepted his hand, comfortably gripping it tightly.

"What were you going to say?" She asked, finding herself too curious now, to let it go easily.

"It's not a good time to tell you." He had lost all the courage he had to tell her, "I'll tell you the next time we meet up."

She reluctantly let the subject go, "ok, but you better tell me."

"I will." He gulped nervously, knowing that he might never tell her.

* * *

Jacob now stood in front of Emily and Sam's house with the rest of the talkative werewolf pack. Darkness completely filled the woods, making sight a sense that was unusable. He felt angry, angry that every time he tried to tell Farrah the truth, something would interrupt it. It was like it was fate for her not to know.

The pack murmured to themselves as Sam quietly spoke with Paul and Jared. The darkness made the majority of the pack feel that something bad had happened. Whenever Sam assembled a meeting in the nighttime, it was usually because of something horrible.

Sam finally turned towards the pack, ready to give them an explanation for the sudden meeting. The pack quieted down, anxious to hear what had occurred that was so important

Sam began, "I know that this meeting was so abrupt, but it's too important to wait for tomorrow."

"What's going on?" Leah questioned, passing by several of the other pack members as she walked towards Sam confidently.

"Willard's clan of vampires has attacked a nearby town." Sam announced, earning numerous gasps from the crowd.

"What happened?" Quil questioned anxiously.

Sam continued on, "they attacked a very small town. The town's population was only about seventy. Willard then went on to frame an unexplainable small nuclear meltdown, covering what he did."

"Let's get them!" Jared shouted, causing some of the other pack members to become rowdy. The werewolves shouted within the darkness, cheering on the possible actions of confrontation and battle.

"No." Sam interrupted the rowdiness with a firm tone, "it's not that simple. We have to strategically plan this out. Willard has made them strong, very strong."

Jacob felt fear swell inside him. It was not fear for himself, but fear for Farrah. He couldn't face it if she was injured again.

"Sam." Jacob suddenly found himself saying, approaching him "we need to finish them off fast. Let's get them as fast as we can."

Many voices of agreement wavered throughout the crowd. Sam put a fast end to the voices though.

"We can't do that." He said, "it's too risky if we go after them. The best plan for now is to wait until they come for us."

"And what?" Jared interrupted, "wait until they attack more imprints? What about Emily?"

Sam's eyes widened as he heard the word _Emily_. Anger inflated him as he thought of Emily being killed. It would be too much to bear. He knew that Jared was only using the suggestion of her, in order to try to persuade him to think differently. He would not though.

"Don't use Emily as a weapon to try to persuade me." He coldly said, "I know what's best for the pack. The decision is final."

Many murmurs filled the pack. Many of them strongly disagreed with Sam, but he would not listen to their arguments any longer…

* * *

Sam pulled on a pair of cut-off jeans. The lush forest of the night was his only company. He had just phased, running far. Far away from La Push and towards the northern border. He knew Willard resided there. His nose could make out Willard's foul stench.

"I know you're here." He called out, "you and you're friends."

A small murmur of voices sounded as Sam's jaw tightened. He could hear them approaching. Sam knew what he was doing was very risky; he might as well be killing himself. He had to do something though; he couldn't just wait for the vampires to kill more people. He was by himself; all by himself…Sam knew that would be the only way to be able to communicate with them.

"What do you want?" Willard hissed from the shadows of the trees. He came into view as his silhouette moved closer.

"I think he wants to die." Clarissa's voice sounded as she came from another tree. Numerous hisses were audible as the vampires appeared from the shadows, and towards Sam. Sam stood alert, knowing that they could kill him any moment.

Willard marched up to him, eyeing him carefully. The rest of the vampire clan stood obediently behind him.

"Sam Ulley, what is it you want? Do you wish to die right now?" Willard questioned. Vera licked her lips hungrily as she watched Sam, eager to taste his flesh on the brink of death.

Sam nervously began, "I'm going to ask for something. Something that you might not agree to."

"What is it?" Willard's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I want a war, and a fair war." He stated solemnly in response.

Willard smirked, "why would you want such a thing? Are you asking for death?"

"I want only the vampires and werewolves involved." His voice grew slightly louder, "I don't want any imprints or humans involved. No one else, just us."

"No." Daniel shook his head in a refusing manner, "that'll suck the fun out of this whole thing."

"Shush." Willard nearly shouted.

"Sorry lord Willard." Daniel quickly apologized. Silence filled the forest as the lone werewolf stood face to face with the hungry vampires. Willard was in deep thought. Contemplating whether to consider Sam's idea….Anxiety filled Sam; he knew the very fate of his pack could depend on this one decision.

Willard suddenly opened his mouth, as a short answer came, "fine. We will have a war. You will have two months to spend, untouched by us…On July sixteenth, as the sun rises, I expect to meet you."

"Lord Willard, this is a bad idea." Vera thought.

"Silence!" He shouted, echoes vibrating throughout the woods. Vera's tongue fell limp as she listened.

"We will finish this thing once and for all." Sam finalized.

"Yes, you filthy mutt. It'll be finished, you will be finished…"

Sam stepped backwards, turning around as he prepared to phase.

**A/N: Please Review! Sorry for not updating, I sort of got writer's block for a certain scene. Who cares, it's updated now!**


	13. Awkward Bonfire Nights

**Chapter 13: Awkward Bonfire Nights **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and story alerts!!! I can't believe I'm getting close to ending this story! Thanks for the support once again!**

Jacob's eyebrows wrinkled in concentration as he listened to Farrah explaining a physics concept to him. She had been helping him study for his physics final for an hour now. It felt as though his brain had been through rigorous exercising.

"Jake." Farrah tapped him, "concentrate."

"I am concentrating. Sorry, I'm not as smart as you. I don't comprehend new physics concepts in two minutes." He said, rubbing his sore head. Jacob casually leaned onto his bed, wanting to go to sleep.

"If you don't start trying harder. I'm going to go get your dad so he can ground you and maybe even hit you." She smirked, thinking of Billy smacking Jacob.

"My dad isn't home." Jacob yawned.

"Yeah he is." She said, "I swear I heard him."

"You're hearing things." He laughed, "I think you're becoming a senior citizen already."

"Shut up." She playfully smacked his arm.

"Don't worry Fare, it's just us here. I can technically stick you in a convalescent home, and no one would know." He spoke teasingly.

"You know what." She picked up Jacob's physics textbook, ready to hit him with it, "you're getting on my nerves today."

"Are you going to beat me up, like you did to Chelsea?"

She put the physics book down, feeling ashamed of getting into a fight, "I didn't beat her up…it was just a stupid fight."

"You beat her up." Jacob said, "that's what everyone was saying. They were saying, 'that crazy blonde beat up that red head,'."

"I am not a crazy blonde." She gasped.

"Apparently you are." He chuckled.

"Shut up and just don't talk to me anymore." She retaliated jokily.

"I want to talk you though." Jacob sat up on his bed, causing his bed to shift slightly.

"How did we even get onto a completely different subject? You're supposed to be studying." Farrah told him.

"I don't want to anymore." He wined childishly, grabbing his head tiredly.

"Well you have to." She picked up his physics book, shoving it into his lap.

"I should be outside with the pack." He collapsed onto his bed, laying on his back. Farrah studied the Indian quilts that he used as sheets, finding them interesting. She was tempted to steal one and use it for her own bed.

"Why do you want to be outside so bad?" She asked, subconsciously scooting closer to him.

"Sam is having the pack train." He explained in a groan.

"What for?"

"There's going to be an official war with Willard and his loyal bloodsuckers." He casually said, not thinking about Farrah's reaction prior to speaking.

"What?" Her eyes widened, "what war? What are you talking about?"

Jacob realized that maybe he shouldn't have told her, "it's nothing. Never mind."

"You guys can't fight those vampires. They'll hurt you." She became panicky, "what if you get killed?"

"Then, I get killed." He spoke casually.

"I don't want you to die." Farrah was slightly angered, "you can't fight."

"No matter what you tell me, I'm going to fight." He finalized.

"You can't." She shook her head, feeling her stomach lurch at the thought of him being severely injured. It would pain her even more if he were to die. She squeezed her eyes, thinking about him being dead. _I can't bear how…devastating it would be. He's just been so great to have around. He's become a great friend to me, a best friend._

"I have to fight." His eyes captured hers as he stared at her intensely.

"No you don't." She put a hand on his knee, "you can go AWOL."

He turned his head in response, staring outside into the bright sunlight. It was the end of May, approaching summer fast. He only had two more days of school left, then would be off for two months. _I'll have plenty of time to train then…_

"Jake?" Farrah shook his knee lightly, "please, you don't have to."

He turned his head once again, facing her, "I'm not running away from a fight. I'm a man. I won't run away."

She clenched her fist out of frustration, "I don't care about your ego, I care about you."

He nervously stared into her eyes, seeing her gray orbs had become saddened. _I can't run from this. She just doesn't understand. _

"Look." He sat up anxiously, "by doing this, the imprints are out of danger."

"But in exchange, you're in danger." Farrah stated, becoming emotional.

"Don't be upset." Jacob attempted to wrap his arms around her, but was only pushed away.

"Don't touch me." She sternly said, folding her arms angrily. _I can't face it. I don't want Jacob to die or get hurt. I would rather be battling them. _

He scooted close to her, sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Jake." Farrah sighed heavily, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt." He assured her, letting his hand gently stroke her back.

"Just because you say it, it doesn't mean its going to happen." She stifled tears.

"Come here." He whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. She accepted the hug, wrapping her arms around him just as tightly. Jacob slowly lowered his head, letting it rest on her head.

"You can't die." She mumbled into his chest.

"I won't die." He felt his jaw tense, not liking the idea of lying to her. The truth was, that he could die. _No matter how many times I tell myself or her that I won't die, I know that it might not be true…_

* * *

June had approached fast. It was as though time was suddenly flying by for Farrah. Ever since she had found out about the upcoming war that would occur between Willard's vampires and the werewolves she had become so familiarized with, worry plagued her. Summer was supposed to be about fun, relaxing, and preparing for the next stressful year. For Farrah though, she couldn't help but stress herself out, worrying about Jacob's safety.

The dazzling firelight crackled as several Quileute teens and Forks teens gathered around the radiant bonfire that was held on La Push beach.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry sat together, chattering together in a friendly manner. Farrah stayed silent, filling an uncomfortable void with distance. All she could think of was Jacob. _How can Jake be so calm about this! I'm sitting here, killing myself with this worry. He's sitting there, laughing with Quil and Embry. I swear, if he isn't killed by vampires, then I'll kill him._

"Fare." Jacob called to her, "why are you so quiet?"

She turned her head, feeling the immediate heat from the fire hit her in the face. The smell of smoke and ocean water filled her nose, as she carefully smelled the air. Farrah wasn't sure if she should either go home or stay there. Some of the Forks teens were acting rather inappropriate and ruining the bonfire. They had brought alcohol and were becoming excessively wild.

"I don't feel good." She lied, not wanting to let him know the truth. The truth that she was so desperately worried about him.

"Don't tell me it's your time of the month and you have PMS." Quil snickered.

She giggled, "shut up. It's not my time of the month."

A course of swift wind momentarily gathered, causing the nearby tree branches to sway gently. Farrah watched the trees, wishing that days could always be so relaxing. The night sky shinned brightly as the stars twinkled, appearing as though they were beautiful gems. La Push appeared so beautiful and breathtaking at the moment.

"Hey, check it out." Embry pointed towards where the Forks teens were gathered. Among the Forks teens, a familiar face stood with them. Farrah rolled her eyes out of annoyance; she didn't want to see Sebastian. Unfortunately, though; he was there, drinking away.

"That's the last person I wanted to see." Jacob confessed.

"Me too." She agreed, "I don't want him talking to me."

"Let's jump him." Quil anxiously said, "Embry and I can hold him, while Jake pounds him down."

"That sounds like a good plan." Jacob deviously smirked.

"I'm too tired for this." Farrah yawned, bringing her knees to her chest. She could feel the sand lightly touch her legs as it had garnered into her jeans somehow.

"Hey Quil." Embry nudged him, trying to signal a hint, "I think we should go hang out over there." He pointed towards where other Quileute teen boys were.

"Why?" Quil wondered, obviously not comprehending the hint.

"Because…it looks more fun over there." He reluctantly answered.

Quil finally caught on, "oh…I get it." He smiled at Jacob and Farrah, standing up. Embry stood up next, both of them walking away hurriedly. They stayed silent as Jacob's heart pounded vibrantly. Nervousness would always flare up inside him, while he was around her.

"Fare." Jacob scooted closer to her, carefully studying her body movement. It seemed as though she was hiding something from him, "what's wrong? I can tell when something's wrong with you."

She reluctantly lied once again, "it's nothing. I just feel sick."

Jacob reached an arm out, resting it on the small of her back, "I'll take you home if you really feel that sick."

She took in a deep breath, trying to control how shaky she had become when he had touched her. His touch made her too nervous. They continually ignored the commotion that the drunk Forks teens caused, only focusing on each other. Whenever they were alone, it was as though they could forget about the problems and worries that would constantly eat them up inside.

"It's fine. I would rather stay here." Farrah admitted, "if I really start feeling dreadful, then I'll let you know."

"So…" He became slightly tongue-tied, "it's just us, alone."

She awkwardly hugged her knees tighter, still recalling that prom night. They had been alone plenty of times after that particular moment, but in the back of her mind, memories of prom night would always flood her mind.

Jacob suddenly smiled, filling the awkward mood with some humor, "look it that marshmallow. I swear; he's so gay." He eyed Sebastian, who fell onto the sand. The alcohol was really starting to get to him.

"Wait, so if you're saying he's gay." Farrah paused, "then are you calling me a guy. I mean, he likes me a lot."

"Sure." He laughed, "you're such a man, you make me look feminine."

"You know what." She joked, "don't be jealous that I'm more masculine than you are."

"Oh, so now you think I'm jealous of your manhood." He chuckled.

"Yeah." Farrah giggled earnestly, "that's right."

"You know Fare." He softly spoke, knowing his strong feelings for her were overcoming him. Once again, like many times, the desire to express them consumed him, "I'm glad you're here."

She reddened, blushing crazily, "I'm glad I'm here too."

Jacob closed the distance between them, wanting to be close to her. Unbeknownst to them, Sebastian watched longingly. He stood still, peering through glassy eyes. He watched as her and Jacob shared a smile, and were sitting very close together.

Jacob could see Sebastian staring at them, returning his stare with a frown. He strongly disliked Sebastian. That rich, smooth, charming image of his made Jacob furious. It was just a mask to try to attempt to attract girls; girls like Farrah…Rage flickered within his eyes as he thought of them together. Kissing, hugging, holding hands, speaking intimately, becoming actually intimate…

"Jake?" Farrah shook him on his shoulder, "what's wrong? You look mad."

He turned his attention away from Sebastian and focused on the girl he so dearly cared for.

"Sebastian is what's wrong." He admitted, feeling relief wash over him.

"Oh…" She hesitated slightly, "you shouldn't be mad because of him. Don't waste your anger on him. Why does he make you so angry anyways?"

Jacob caught her orbs, feeling his heartbeat immediately speed up faster, "I can't stand that he wants you."

"I don't think he wants me, I just think it's a schoolboy crush." She said, hoping to deflate Jacob's anger.

"Can't you tell by the way he looks at you; he desires you. He wants to do more than just kiss you." His private thoughts accidentally slipped out.

"What?" Her gray eyes filled with puzzlement, "I don't want to think about Sebastian's probable perverted thoughts."

"They aren't probable, they're true." He corrected her.

"I don't think so."

"He's a guy Fare."

"I know he's a guy, but I don't want to think about that." She spoke exasperated.

"Well." Jacob pulled her closer to her, causing her to lightly gasp, "Sebastian's my competition."

"He's not even competition." She laughed.

"So are you saying that I'm your top pick?" He spoke huskily, becoming extremely forward. She tried to avert from his forwardness, slightly scooting away. Jacob only scooted closer, pulling her close to him. He wrapped a strong arm around her, letting his head rest on hers. She nervously shifted, allowing her head to nestle on his chest.

"How did that physics final go?" She asked, hoping to change the topic of discussion.

"It went good." He informed her, bringing a hand to her hair, stroking it gently.

"I knew you could do well on it." She smiled, proud of her tutoring abilities.

"Your brain amazes me." He said admirably, keeping a solemn face.

"Thank you, I think---" Farrah was in mid-sentence, but was interrupted by none other than Sebastian.

"Hey Farrah." He quickly glanced at Jacob, who rolled his eyes, "I haven't seen you around for awhile. I was just wondering if we could talk, alone."

Farrah stared at Jacob shortly, trying to figure out how to tell Sebastian that she didn't want to talk to him.

Her kind nature took over, "alright."

"You don't have to talk to him." Jacob beckoned her to stay, "just stay here."

"Its fine, Jake. It'll only take a second." Farrah went to stand, but discovered Jacob's hand resting on hers.

"I'll be watching." Jacob warned, softly letting her hand go. He gave Sebastian a scowl.

Farrah only nodded her head in response, finally standing up. She followed Sebastian as he walked towards the trees, leading her towards the tree line. They partially stood in the tree line, covered by the shadows that were beckoned by the trees.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She spoke uneasily, glancing towards where Jacob sat, who was staring at them darkly.

"I want to know why you're with Jacob Black." Sebastian slurred his words thoroughly. She leaned against a tree, wanting to desperately run back to Jacob.

"We're a couple." Farrah still played along with the lie, "he's my boyfriend."

"But I want….to be your boyfriend." He stepped closer, standing in an uncoordinated fashion.

Her hand slid onto the tree, running a finger against the soft bark. _Please, please just pass out. He's so drunk. I just want to go back with Jacob._

She suddenly stood up straight, having a strong will to desert him, "Sebastian, we can talk another time. I can call you tomorrow." Farrah went to walk away, but gasped as his hand flew to her arm roughly.

"You're staying here, you have to stay here." He trapped her by her arm, squeezing on her forearm tightly.

"No I don't." Her heartbeat sped up as panic resonated within her, "let me go."

"No." He spoke in a harsh tone; a tone she had never heard him use with her.

"Let go!" She shouted, using her free hand to slap him across his cheek. Sebastian's jaw dropped, shocked that she slapped him. His cheek stung badly, but he ignored the slight pain.

"I'm not letting go." He stated through his alcohol smelling breath, his glassy eyes searching her.

"Stop it." Farrah viciously pushed him with her free hand, shoving him in his chest. Frustration of being trapped sunk in her. Possible danger filled her with fear. Where was Jacob? He was her friend; he wouldn't allow anything harmful to happen to her.

It was as though her thoughts were suddenly answered.

"Get off her." Jacob's rage filled voice, sounded throughout the darkness. Farrah gazed around to find his towering figure, standing close to her.

"No." Sebastian mumbled in response.

His answer was replied with a forceful action. Jacob stormily lifted his palms, pushing Sebastian roughly. He flew a few feet away, his body landing against a tree.

Farrah stood still as her body convulsively shook from a mix of fear and shock. Jacob clenched his fists, nearing Sebastian who laid in a daze. Uncontrollable anger rested in Jacob; he wanted to hurt him. Hurt him for touching the woman he loved.

Farrah snapped out of her stillness instinctively, grabbing Jacob, "don't. Let's go. You don't want to do something you'll regret." She thought of him accidentally phasing into a werewolf out of rage.

Jacob listened to her, letting his temper slowly dwindle away. He stood still, glaring at Sebastian who scrambled on the floor fearfully. Voices echoed behind them as Embry and Quil came running.

"Jake, come on." Embry tugged on his shirt, "we have to go."

"Jake, let's go." Quil forcefully grabbed him.

* * *

"Look, go somewhere else." Embry said as he and Quil stood outside Jacob's truck, talking to him through the rolled down window.

"I don't care where we go Jake." Farrah spoke hastily, wanting nothing more for him to calm down.

"I swear, I'll kill him if he ever touches her again." Jacob said intensely, clutching onto his steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Go, okay. Just forget that Sebastian even exists." Quil encouraged.

Jacob nodded his head understandingly. He turned the keys in the ignition, driving away speedily. The truck trailed down the closes road furiously, expressing Jacob's feelings. Farrah felt strongly uncomfortable, hating Jacob's anger. How could a perfect night go so wrong? _How could everything turn so disastrous? It's all my fault, I should've known better. I should know better than to walk off with drunk guys…_

"I want to turn back." Temptation of injuring Sebastian furthermore, rose in him.

"Look." Farrah turned her body towards him, "you can't do that. You could get arrested."

"Yeah, I would like to see police officers try to hold me in jail." Jacob mumbled sarcastically.

"Jake, its okay. Let's just forget about it." She anxiously said.

"It's not okay. He should have never laid his hands on you!" He unintentionally shouted, wishing that he didn't yell.

"I'm fine." Farrah stared worriedly at the way Jacob continually speeded down the long stretch of road. Her gray orbs became fearful.

"Stop." She suddenly demanded him to, "pull over."

He wanted to defy her, but listened, pulling onto the side of the empty road. The car halted, braking smoothly. They sat in silence, Jacob lowering his head out of frustration. Farrah wanted to kill Jacob's anger in anyway she could. Something clicked inside her, which caused her to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Jake…" She daringly moved close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Farrah embraced him, attempting to calm him down. Their hearts pounded simultaneously.

"I'm sorry." He spoke sincerely, raising his head to gaze into her eyes, "I hate getting angry in front of you."

"It's okay, just as long as you calm down." Her hand moved towards his face, running a finger over his cheek gently. Farrah wasn't aware of what she was doing, it was instinctive.

Jacob froze, trying to ignore the prevalent knots in his stomach. He reached for her finger, holding onto it lovingly. He brought her finger to his lips, sprinkling sweet kisses over her finger. Farrah became more reluctant, wanting to pull her finger back. He suddenly moved closer to her, touching her face delicately with his hand. His thumb stroked her cheek with the utmost care.

"Why don't we stop playing this ridiculous game." Jacob began, expressing his true feelings, "I want you Farrah."

She didn't know what came over her, but the words flew out of her mouth uncontrollably, "I want you too."

He grinned, slowly leaning his head closer to hers, "I've wanted you for so long."

She sucked a deep breath in, becoming more nervous by the second. Jacob's forehead rested on hers, both of them staring into each other's eyes with uncontrollable intensity. It was the moment they had been waiting for, for so long. He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I've wanted you for so long too." Farrah admitted, "ever since we've became friends."

Jacob's lips approached hers daringly. She leaned her head in, forgetting about their close friendship, forgetting about being so rigid.

"Be mine." He whispered, pressing his lips into hers softly. Farrah fell captive to his lips, kissing him back. Finally, they were expressing their true feelings for each other shamelessly. It was her very first kiss, which garnered her to be more reluctant. _I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know what to do…_His hand slid into her curly locks, kissing her more deeply as he desired to express his love for her. Farrah slid one arm around his neck, while the other rested on his chest. Jacob quickly snuck a kiss on her cheek, but quickly went back to kissing her lips. He could feel her becoming more reluctant, feeling her inexperience. It made him only want her more. Her hand that rested on his neck, moved as it traveled through his hair.

An uneasy feeling consumed her, as though something was wrong. It was hard to think straight with Jacob kissing her though.

"Jake." Farrah stopped kissing him, mumbling, "stop."

He stopped, staring at her confused. His cheeks were flushed, hair messy, and possessed a different look within his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked concernedly, touching her face affectionately.

"I…I don't feel right." Farrah stared out the window numerous times, feeling as though they were being watched. He protectively slid an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing's out there, but if it makes you feel better, I'll go check." He offered.

"No." She sternly spoke, "you're not going out there."

"I'm a werewolf." He laughed, "I can handle anything."

"I don't care." She shook her head, "I care about you too much."

His face twisted into a sudden solemn expression. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air.

"I smell one of the vampires that belongs to Willard's clan." He spoke in disbelief, "they shouldn't be out here. Sam made a deal with them."

"They'll probably stick to the deal." Farrah thought that seemed sensible, "they're just watching, that's it."

"Great." Jacob lowered his head, becoming upset; "now they definitely know you're my imprint."

"They knew before." She said puzzled, "why would they definitely know now?"

Jacob couldn't run from what he had been avoiding for so long, "when I imprinted on you." He paused; already knowing everything was about to fall apart, "I practically made you my soul mate. It's uncontrollable; I didn't mean to do this to you."

He tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled away. Her dreams had been right. _This whole time he lied to me. But why?_

"Why would you lie to me?" She whispered.

"I didn't want you to think I was some kind of freak. I mean, imagine telling someone you barely know that their bound to you forever, that you're that one true love everyone looks for."

"That would've been better than lying to me." She snapped.

"Don't be mad." He begged, "please, just don't. I tried to tell you"

"I…" Farrah was speechless, not sure how to react, "I just want to go home."

Jacob slid back to his seat, buckling his seatbelt. He knew it was over. She would never want to speak to him again. His love for her would truly be unrequited.

**A/N: Yep, the big moment happened. It wasn't the huge passionate kiss though. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	14. Doomsday Part 1

**Chapter 14: Doomsday Part 1**

**A/N: Thanks for all the support! I've officially decided to make a sequel! I don't know what it's going to be called yet, but I'll figure that out later.**

Jacob lightly whimpered as he stood within a line that was created by the werewolf pack. Sam stood outside the line, speaking to several of the pack members telepathically.

_Paul_ _you must be quicker, we all must be quicker. _Sam lectured.

Many yelps struck the surrounding as the wolves agreed wholeheartedly.

_Jacob, step out of line. _Sam commanded him. Jacob listened, trotting out of line. He stared at Sam, wondering when the training would be over. They had been training almost every morning routinely, which was starting to become exhausting tedious work. In all honesty though, the training was paying off. The werewolves were becoming quicker, stronger, improving endurance, and learning how to utilize their natural abilities furthermore.

_Paul and Jacob, I want you two to duel. I want to see you use speed, not just strength. Try to use what we have been learning. _Sam instructed them as he gazed between the two rather large werewolves. Paul stepped forward first, snarling viciously. His canines protruding, attempting to induce intimidation on the younger wolf. Jacob didn't back down, showing his canines. The fight would be difficult, being that the opponents could read each other's thoughts.

The two werewolves circled each other, daringly snarling. Paul made the first move, pouncing ferociously. His body landed on Jacob's in a loud thud. The only witness to the loud sounds they were making, was the surrounding forest.

Jacob and Paul rolled around, their persistent growling echoing throughout the woods. The other werewolves carefully watched their movements, studying them.

_Come on Jacob, you can do better than that. _Paul egged him on.

Jacob pressed his paws onto Paul forcefully, rolling until he was on top. A look of shock filled Paul's face.

_I didn't think you really had it in you. _Paul thought.

This only provoked him furthermore, making him angry. He imagined a face, a face which he would enjoy beating up. Sebastian's snobbish face filled Paul's face.

_I do have it in me. _Jacob retaliated, attempting to snap his jaws shut on Paul's ear. Paul moved, clenching his teeth onto his nose. Jacob whimpered from the abrupt pain, jumping off him. Paul quickly stood up on his four legs, nearing Jacob ferociously.

Their teeth showed as they growled, crashing into each other once again. No one went down, either not wanting to face defeat. Simultaneously, their paws lifted, trying to force each other down.

_Give up Jacob. _Paul spoke angrily.

This only prompted Jacob to growl louder and gather more strength. He gained the upper hand, pinning Paul down. For an unknown reason, Jacob kept picturing Sebastian's face. Sebastian was the reason why he and Farrah hadn't been on speaking terms for a week. If he hadn't been drunk and messing with her at the bonfire, none of that situation that created a rift between them would've never happened.

His paws pressed harder onto Paul as his anger grew enormously. Anger pierced through him like an arrow.

_That's enough Jacob! _Sam commanded him. The angry werewolf pulled himself off Paul reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to keep acting as an aggressor.

**

* * *

**

Farrah draped her body across her bed, feeling unbelievably tired for some peculiar reason. The most peculiar thing though, was that she couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. Even though, one week of not talking to him had quickly turned into two weeks. _I can't believe I'm still thinking about him. _Farrah sat up tiredly, feeling lousy.

"Farrah." Chelsea's voice rang throughout her bedroom. The red head had walked in, unbeknownst to her.

She looked at her step-sister carefully, "what is it?"

"You know." Chelsea stepped closer, "I'm tired of you acting so sad."

"I'm not sad." She denied, running a hair through her unruly curly locks, attempting to smooth them down.

"Look." Chelsea took a seat next to her, "I think this has something to do with Jacob."

A blush crept on Farrah's cheeks, "it doesn't have anything to do with Jacob."

She knew she was lying through her teeth. It had everything to do with him. Farrah lightly tugged on her blue bed sheets, hoping to distract herself, but it didn't work. Nothing could distract her from thinking about Jacob Black.

"You can't deny it." Chelsea smirked teasingly, "you know you want to kiss him."

Her face reddened more, wanting to run away from the whole situation. She had kept trying to avoid it, avoid Jacob. No matter what she did though, the problem was going to be there still.

"Ok." Farrah admitted, "he is the problem, are you happy now?"

"Yeah." Chelsea nodded, "now we're getting somewhere."

"It's just." She felt herself beginning to slowly open up, "I can't face him."

Silence ensued in the room as Chelsea was in deep thought. Farrah shifted on her bed uneasily, not believing that she was revealing this to her. It was somewhat strange, but yet relieving.

"Farrah." The redhead invaded the silence, "I just really think you need to come to terms with what you're feeling for Jacob."

Those small amount of words triggered such enormous butterflies and ridiculous flips within her stomach. She shamefully lowered her eyes, knowing that Chelsea's words were the truth, the very truth. After all the time she had spent with Jacob, becoming a close friend and then eventual best friend, she had developed strong feelings for him. Feelings that couldn't be ignored, no matter how hard she denied them. They had kissed, confessed their yearnings for each other. But still, she had ignored him for the past few weeks now. A feeling of overwhelming puzzlement came over; she didn't quite understand her reasons for avoiding him. _Most importantly, I want to keep our friendship. I already crossed that line though, so it's not like I can take that back. But why do I keep avoiding him still? _

As if by fate to end the conversation, a knock sounded on the front door. Farrah and Chelsea simultaneously stood up, curious to see who it was. They sauntered down the staircase, proceeding towards the door.

Chelsea took charge, swinging the door open. Also, as if by fate, Jacob Black stood there, a desperate look carried on his face.

"Oh…." Chelsea smirked, "it's you."

Farrah stood next to Chelsea, wanting to run away. She knew that she couldn't though; she had to face her fears. An awkward silence endured as the three of them stood there speechless.

"I guess I should leave you two lovebirds alone." The redhead teased, quickly fleeing the room.

Farrah and Jacob were left alone, completely alone. The bright sun hit Jacob's body, making him appear more radiant. Her lips pursed uncomfortably, not sure how to even begin a conversation with him.

Farrah opened the door wider, signaling for him to walk in. He understood the signal, walking inside. She shut the door behind him, while trying to ignore the constant knots that explored her stomach.

"Look." Jacob began, "I get that you don't want me in the same way that I want you, but I don't understand why you've been ignoring me. We're still friends."

She carefully mulled over what he said in her thoughts, responding quick, "of course we're friends." Her voice nervously croaked, "and I do want you in the same way that you want me."

A joyful spark filled his eyes, "you want me?"

"Uhh…" It was hard to repeat what she had just said, "yeah."

He smirked, taking a giant step closer to her. All his fears had immediately washed away. All he could muster to think about, was that she wanted him too.

"Fare." Jacob addressed her quietly, not even having to ask the question he was about to ask.

"I'm sorry." A apology exited her mouth, "I really am. I don't know why I keep running from you."

She turned her back on him, feeling incredibly upset. Jacob stepped closer to her, wrapping his russet skinned arms around her from behind. A mixture of puzzlement and happiness pulsated throughout their bodies. It was as though they understood, but quite frankly didn't understand the situation.

His arms gently brought her closer towards him, enjoying the affect that she brought upon him. It was an affect that was entirely her own. No other person could stir such emotions in him.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled once again. Farrah turned around, throwing her arms around his neck in a passionate embrace. He reciprocated the embrace, hugging her tightly.

"I guess." Confession floated from her lips, "I wanted to stay friends, even though I had a crush on you. I've tried to be your friend most importantly, but that didn't work out." Memories of them kissing plagued her mind.

"I'm sorry." He started apologizing, "I should've told you what imprinting really was. I should've never left out the truth."

"It's okay." Farrah accepted his apology easily, "I never really was that angry with you over that. I think I was trying to make up an excuse to not talk to you."

His arms pulled her closer to him, signaling an understanding. His body heat penetrated her, filling her with constant warmth. Even though it was summer, she didn't mind. Jacob's body heat was strongly desirable, always filling her with a sense of unconditional friendship, but yet affection.

"We're going to stay best friends no matter what." Jacob spoke softly, "any of this won't affect our friendship, it'll only make it stronger. I won't ever give up being your friend."

It was at that moment, Farrah realized he was true to his word. Jacob was always her friend, no matter what the situation was. He never turned her away or put roadblocks between them. He was caring and kind, but yet humorous and hot-tempered. He would be the friend to put you on the right path if you were on the wrong one or to offer you favors without strings attached. He was a true friend.

"You're a great friend Jake." She mumbled appreciatively.

He stayed solemn, only hugging her. A silent understanding had swept between them. An understanding that Farrah was not prepared to face the honesty of their relationship. She would need time to mull things over. At the same time though, they knew they would stay friends, no matter how difficult their mutual feelings would make the situation.

**

* * *

**

July had approached fast, startlingly fast. It was barely the first day of July, but things had seemed to come together, smoothing down.

Farrah was no longer running away from Jacob. Even though being around each other was difficult, they managed to. Their true feelings hadn't been forgotten, but it provided a stepping-stone in a closer friendship. Farrah was still pondering over an actual romantic relationship with him.

Jacob pulled on a pair of cut-off jeans. He was gathered around multiple trees and members of the pack. They had just finished the morning ritual that consisted of training for the upcoming war.

Embry casually laughed as he and Quil spoke about plans for the upcoming weekend. Some members of the pack began walking away, heading towards their different homes that settled within La Push.

A sudden familiar stench filled Jacob's nostrils. He suddenly stood up erect, staring around the surrounding forest with a puzzling expression. _I smell him…_

"What's wrong?" All laughter had died out of Embry's tone as he became solemn.

"That leech." Jacob mumbled, "I don't know what he's doing here, but I can smell him coming."

Embry smelled the air, catching a whiff of that foul vampire scent. Quil's nose wrinkled, smelling an approaching Edward…The rest of the werewolves started becoming restless, stirred by the smell of a vampire.

An exquisite car drove into the dirt-impacted earth, braking so recklessly. It had came out of nowhere, like a lost ghost. Edward had parked right near Sam and Emily's house, but in less than a second, he and Bella were out of the car.

They approached Jacob desperately, both having panic-stricken faces. Sam had been lingering in the distance, but he quickly came to Jacob's side, already knowing too well that something was wrong.

"Willard." Edward spoke ungraceful for the first time Jacob had ever recalled, "he lied."

"What?" Sam stood in front of Jacob, showing his alpha status.

"Sam." Bella voiced, "they lied. Edward read Willard's mind. They're planning on attacking today, when the pack wouldn't suspect it."

These very words sent an alarm off to the surrounding werewolves. They huddled around the two vampires, speaking to each other wildly. It was as though all self-control was lost.

"Silence." Sam interrupted all conversations in a firm tone.

Everyone fell silent; knowing any rebellion at the moment would truly be unwise.

Edward took the opportunity to continue, "Jacob. They're going to go after Farrah. They know you imprinted on her, they'll do whatever they can to hurt you. It's the best they can do to hurt Ephraim Black."

Everything around Jacob had suddenly become insignificant. Every sight or sound. His heartbeat sped up, a deeper panic settling inside him. His concentration was only pertaining to Farrah's safety. It was the only thing that mattered to him, nothing else mattered.

"I have to call her." Jacob spoke urgently, feeling the air in his lungs become heavy, "I---have to get to her!"

He grabbed his cell phone, quickly dialing Farrah's number. Her phone only went straight to voicemail…

"Jacob." Sam stepped closer to him, "you can't go to her. You're going to have to stay here. They're going to attack."

Jacob didn't care if Sam was giving him an order. He wasn't going to follow it, not if Farrah's life was at stake.

"I can't do that." He answered Sam straightforwardly.

"I'm not asking Jacob, I'm demanding." Venom leaked in the alpha werewolf's tone.

"And I'm not listening."

Bella motioned Jacob silently, signaling for him to go to the car. Jacob stalked over to the vehicle as Edward and Bella followed him. The three of them climbed into the car.

In the next few moments, a vroom rung out La Push as the car had speedily left.

Sam's eyes filled with anger as he watched his own pack member disobey him intentionally.

**

* * *

**

Farrah moved across the white tiled ground that was scattered over _Border's _floor. She neared bookshelves, curiously trying to find intriguing literature. Her finger delicately pressed on different book binds, trying to search for an interesting title.

_I usually can find books pretty easily. I wonder why I can't find one today…_Her thoughts were answered as she subconsciously pondered over her and Jacob's relationship. She couldn't get him out of her head, no matter how hard she tried.

Farrah waltzed over towards the young adult section, grabbing a few books with beautiful illustrations on the covers. She sat down on one of those comfortable, relaxing chairs that the store provided.

She opened each book, reading inside them. The books seemed decent, but they weren't the kind of books she was looking for. Farrah stared at the small crowd of people in the young adult section, eagerly wanting to go search for more books. Instead, she just sat down, waiting for the crowd to wane down.

It was as though something overcame her, something strange. Her stomach began hurting slightly as her head started throbbing. Her fingertips landed upon her head, touching where her headache was.

"What's going on?" She mumbled to herself. Farrah craned her neck curiously, observing the other customers that were in the store. _I wonder if anyone is noticing I'm in pain. _

She leaned back against the chair, feeling fingertips graze her shoulder suddenly. Farrah jumped forward, her eyes widening in shock. _What was that? _Her gray eyes locked onto a figure that she had only seen in a dream. A figure that was so enigmatic, but yet dangerous.

Standing next to Willard, stood all of his vampire clan. Each of them, aligned accordingly.

Her lips pursed, fear settling inside her. Questions pounded her mind as confusion also settled in. Jacob had told her that she wouldn't have to worry anymore. But, there was Willard, standing only several feet away from her…

"Hello." Willard greeted in a smooth charming voice.

She stood up, prepared to run.

It was as though the leader read her mind, "you can't run." His tone turned dark, surfacing his true plans. Farrah clenched her fist, shaking convulsively. Everything was out of her power, out of her control. She couldn't do anything, but just stand there helplessly.

Clarissa approached her, smirking so deviously, "come now Farrah, you don't want your boyfriend to worry."

"What?" Puzzlement spread across her face.

"That's right." Willard began, "your boyfriend is in trouble and if you want him to be safe, you'll come with us."

Without hesitation, in the midst of a bookstore, Farrah handed herself to the vampires. Jacob's safety was the only thing that bombarded her mind. Nothing else mattered, nothing at all.

A sense of accomplishment rushed over Willard, knowing that his plan worked perfectly. A smirk spread across his face as his clan gathered around Farrah so slyly, but yet dangerously.

With quick strides across the floor, they headed towards the store's exit.

**A/N: OMG! This is close to ending! Please review!!! Thanks to the continuous supporters!!!**


	15. Doomsday Part 2

**Chapter 15: Doomsday Part 2**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Sorry for the late update. Well, enjoy it. I only have two more chapters to post.**

The exquisite car speedily zoomed down the long stretch of road. Luckily, for the passengers in the car, no other car was near. No one to slow them down or call police officers, informing them of how Edward was exceeding the speed limit.

"Can't you go faster?" Jacob complained from the backseat.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Edward mumbled a response.

Jacob rolled his eyes, becoming increasingly impatient. Every second that passed felt like an hour. He couldn't sit still, too worried about Farrah's safety. Fearful thoughts crossed his mind, thoughts of the malicious vampires hurting her.

"Jacob." Bella turned in her seat, attempting to comfort him, "I'm sure she's okay."

Jacob's eyes only darkened, "yeah right."

Tension filled the car, impossible to break with how upset Jacob was. A song suddenly played throughout the car as Jacob's phone rang. The tension had definitely been broken now.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, answering it.

Before he could even say anything, a voice sounded on the other line, "Jake."

"Farrah." He replied rapidly, already knowing by her tone that something was wrong.

"Willard's got me." She confessed urgently, "he made me call you. He wants you to know that I'm safe---"

Her voice died out as the phone was taken away. Jacob's eyes widened; his throat tightening, "Farrah!!!"

A malicious voice filled the other line, "Jacob Black, it is so nice to speak with you."

He uncontrollably began to rant, "don't hurt her! I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt her."

"I remember your grandfather quite well." Willard spoke coldly, "I remember my mate died at his hands…."

Those words struck a chord in Jacob. Fear and anger boiled within him. He couldn't face it if they hurt Farrah. She was too important to him, everything to him.

A rage took the young werewolf over, "listen, you son of a bitch. If you hurt her, I'll kill you. I swear, I will hunt for you day and night."

A muffle sounded on the other end as the phone was passed once again, "Jake."

"Fare." It felt incredibly relieving to hear her voice again.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." She attempted to soothe his anger, even though she was unsure of her safety, "we're going to La Push right now. Tell Sam and the others."

"I won't let them hurt you. I swear it Farrah." He spoke intensely.

"Just worry about the pack, I'll be okay." Farrah reassured him.

Something compelled him to say something, something he thought he would never say, "Fare, I lo---"

The phone was taken away once again.

The sound of Willard's charming voice filled the other end, "did you hear your little girlfriend correctly? We're heading to La Push so I suggest you and your pack pray. This will be the last day you'll ever see, maybe even your girlfriend's last day…."

"NO!!!" Jacob shouted, but Willard had hung up on the other end.

Edward turned the car around, already having read Jacob's mind. The vampire knew that Willard and his clan would be heading to La Push.

The young werewolf silently fumed, trying to find any optimism. As moments passed on though, he found his optimism dieing and being replaced by fear.

**

* * *

**

Farrah's chest heaved as she took in a deep breath. The whole situation seemed surreal. It was only an hour ago that she was in _Borders_, searching for a book. How could everything change so fast? How did she end up in a car with vampires surrounding her, pining to kill her.

She gulped nervously, realizing that she most likely would end up dead. _I could even end up as a newborn vampire, just like what Willard did with imprints previously._

"She smells so delicious." Daniel admitted, enjoying the overwhelming scent of her blood.

Farrah felt vulnerable, sitting in the passenger seat with the rest of the vampires in the backseat, just behind her. Willard was driving, barely focusing on the road that was leading towards La Push. A placid expression consumed the vampire leader's face. It was as though he was enjoying Farrah's fear or he was enjoying the fact that Jacob was in such a hard predictament.

A sudden chuckle escaped Willard's mouth, "you must resist her Daniel. You can have her for dinner later."

Farrah's jaw dropped, but quickly changed her expression. She didn't want to appear afraid of them.

"You can't kill me." The words exited her mouth impulsively.

The vampires turned, looking at her with unreadable expressions.

_I have to say something else now. I can't stay silent...._

Farrah began, "if you kill me, Jacob will kill you. Every one of you. There's no way you guys can defeat the pack now. They have far too many members."

"What do you mean?" Hissed Lloyd, falling easily for her feign words.

"You heard me. The pack has plenty of strong members to take you vampires down." Somehow, a brave essence was shining through her.

Vera snickered, "it's a trick. Nothing but lies."

Farrah carried a calm aroma, "fine, when you guys are dead, then you'll know that I wasn't lying."

Her words were slowly having an affect on them. She seemed to be unknowingly convincing them. Willard felt a vestige of doubt erupt in his mind. What if she was right? What if they were so many werewolves, they would be literally slaughtered?

"You're plans aren't going to work." Farrah continued on, "they're prepared for you."

Willard's face scrunched in to a frown, "I suggest you shut your mouth or else you'll be dead sooner than I planned."

Farrah listened, pursing her lips. She was very aware that Willard could easily kill her, any of them could.

Her eyes maintained focus on the familiar road that led towards La Push. They were getting closer, very close to arriving there. She took notice that the car was driving at a moderate speed, passing by collections of trees. She wanted to stall them, give more time to the pack.

With a deep breath, Farrah's hand traveled to the door handle. Her fingers gently touched the door handle. An immediate idea dawned in her head. Without thinking much deeper, she plunged into action. Farrah opened the car door.

None of the vampires had suspected it, or even thought about it. Farrah never even thought she would do something so irrational. Before she realized exactly what she was doing; her body literally fell out of the car. Various pains filled her as she rolled onto the road, receiving road burn as a result.

She lay in a daze for several seconds, staring up at the vast sky. Her breathing became deeper, panic resonating within her. _What am I doing? Why would I do something so reckless? I have no choice but to run now..._

Farrah bitterly fought the tremendous pain that was seizing her body. She stood up, limping towards the woods. Her eyes made out the image of the car halted, about twenty feet ahead of where she had jumped out. Strangely, the vampires hadn't left the car yet. They could've been arguing whether to go after her or not...

Without thinking, she instinctively took off in a sprint. Running through the huge forest. She tried to ignore the scorching pain of road burn, but it was impossible. Farrah slowed down, coming upon two separate trails._ I have no idea which one to choose. _A second later, she turned right, having no idea why she even chose that direction. Farrah attempted to run once again, flying by several protruding branches. The branches cut up her face, leaving painful scratches on her cheek. She ignored that source of pain easily, paying more attention to the pain that resonated on her legs.

Her heart began pounding consistently as she heard several noises throughout the forest. _What if they're coming after me? _She continually bit down the pain, forcing herself to run.

It was as though the summer sky was imitating her feelings, suddenly turning into a murky gray color. The traditional color of Forks' sky.

* * *

Jacob walked in-between Edward and Bella, waiting in the midst of the woods for Willard to arrive. He could smell an overwhelming scent of vampire emerge within the woods, knowing that the scent didn't belong to Edward or Bella. The clan had to have arrived already.

"I smell those bloodsuckers." Jacob anxiously said, taking in the scent of the area.

"They're here." Edward determined, "they're coming closer."

Bella stood in a ferocious stance, prepared to battle. She was surely the Bella, Jacob wasn't used to.

They're feet pounded against the ground, sprinting towards where the scent seemed strongest. Sam still wasn't aware of what they were doing. They hadn't gone back to La Push, deciding to park off the familiar long stretch of road, and catch the vampire clan before anyone else could. The clan would surely be aware of their presence and would stop to confront them. That was what they had predicted.

"Jake." Bella suddenly stopped walking, taking in a huge whiff of air, "I smell a human." Her nostrils flared, fighting the urge of human blood.

Jacob smelled the air next, finding the familiar scent of Farrah. The thought of Farrah, sent him impulsively running. Every thought of the vampire clan diminished. All that mattered was her. Edward and Bella ran after him, not believing Jacob was acting so irrational.

"Jacob, stop!" Edward yelled.

He ignored Edward, not caring if he was being told to stop. He had to find Farrah, no matter what the result was. His feet easily hopped over fallen branches that decorated the ground, plunging towards her scent. He slowed down, seeing a flash of curly blonde hair through the many trees.

"Farrah!" He shouted anxiously, running towards her. She turned; a brightness suddenly present within her gray orbs. A smile full of relief, graced her thin lips.

Jacob neared her, relieved that she was okay. All his relief suddenly disappeared as a glimpse of Daniel and Vera, appeared behind her. He ran faster, reaching out for her hand. Farrah took it, letting him pull her behind him. The two vampires stopped, surprised by Jacob's presence. They hissed at him, angry that their meal was being protected from them.

"You mutt." Hissed Vera, stepping towards him.

Bella and Edward arrived in time, stepping in front of Jacob protectively. The four vampires, began hissing at each other as the animosity built.

"Jacob, take Farrah and go. We'll take care of these two." Edward said.

The werewolf reluctantly turned, not wanting to desert battle. He knew he had no other choice though.

"Come on." Jacob held onto her hand, fleeing towards a familiar direction in the woods. As they left from the situation, sounds of yelling and hissing came from the four fighting vampires.

The two were silent as they traveled throughout the dense lush forest. Farrah allowed Jacob to practically drag her, trying to ignore the constant pain that her legs were in. She could no longer take it.

"Jake, stop." Farrah let go of his hand, leaning onto a tree for support. Her body ached profusely.

Jacob stared at her worriedly, "what's wrong?"

They stood isolated in the woods, far from anyone. Jacob had managed to drag her far away, from where they were last.

"I jumped out of the car and got road burn." She confessed, breathing heavily.

The young werewolf stepped closer to her, worry plaguing his face," did they hurt you?"

His hand lifted towards her scraped cheek, rubbing a thumb over her scratches. She felt weak, incredibly weak because of Jacob's presence.

"They hurt you." Jacob growled, assuming they hurt her when she did not respond. "I swear, I'll kill them."

"They didn't hurt me." She voiced, her throat dry from exhaustion, "I got these scratches from tree branches."

Jacob abruptly pulled her into a powerful, passionate hug. His arms clung around her protectively, garnering all his emotions into her at the moment.

His warm body, pressed against hers gently, causing her to fill with warmness. Farrah held tears back, throwing her arms around his neck tightly. She held him as though it was the last moment she would ever spend with him.

"Why did you jump out of the car?" Jacob asked, whispering into her ear.

"I don't know." Farrah paused, "I thought I could spare the pack some time by having them track me down."

His arms tightened around her, "I thought I lost you..."

Tears began rolling down her cheeks, "no, no you didn't."

They embraced longer, knowing that the embrace could be their last. It felt as though they were hugging eternally, but the moment couldn't last forever.

Farrah stared up at him, gazing in to his eyes. Her lips moved, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. She blushed fiercely, embarrassed by her forwardness.

Jacob's heartbeat suddenly became rapid, "kiss me."

Without hesitation, Farrah lunged forward, throwing her arms around his neck. Her lips met his softly, accompanied by a compelling force to kiss him more passionately. Jacob kissed her roughly, pulling her as close as possible. Their lips moved in a simultaneous motion, each wanting more out of the kiss.

Farrah suddenly stopped kissing him, her shyness and other thoughts stopping her. _We shouldn't be kissing, not when we need to help the pack out. What about Edward and Bella? We need to make sure their okay._

Jacob let his forehead relax against hers, taking in the scent of her. His fingers moved to rub her chin softly, "what's wrong?"

"We need to make sure Bella and Edward are okay." She said softly.

He was taken aback, "trust me, Bella and Edward are fine."

"Well, then we have to make sure the other pack members are fine." She immediately thought.

"Look Fare, it's not _we_. It's _me._" He unintentionally said meanly, "I need to check on those things, not you. I want you to get to safety."

Farrah suddenly utilized her logic, "logically Jake, I'm safest with you. The other clan members are surrounding the area so if I go off by myself, then I have a greater chance of being killed."

His mind coursed through other solutions to get Farrah to safety. None of the solutions seemed feasible. Everything seemed to have a downfall.

"Then you'll stay with me. If you have to run for your own safety, I want you to find Bella and Edward or any of the pack members."

She nodded her head, subconsciously leaning closer to him. It was as though she was suddenly aware of his masculinity. He had always been very attractive to her, but not necessarily because of his masculinity. Everything about Jacob seemed so attractive, or maybe even loveable...

Her hand shyly lifted towards his cheek, cupping it affectionately. He used his one free hand to gently pull her hand away from his cheek, guiding it towards his chest to where his heart beat so frantically.

Farrah could feel his heart, enjoying the fact that she could make his heartbeat speed up. It made her feel special.

Jacob sucked in a deep breath, using a softer voice, "can you feel how I _feel _about you?"

The only answer to his question was a sudden clapping of hands. Willard stepped out from behind the nearest tree, applauding them in a sarcastic manner.

"You two are quite a show." Willard laughed, "bravo. You're performances are truly remarkable."

Jacob pulled Farrah closer to him, gently pushing her behind him. He was confused to why he couldn't smell Willard; Willard had just been watching them from behind the nearest tree.

"You're probably wondering why you couldn't smell me." Willard voiced confidently, "I guess, the older pack members forgot to add an important detail to their tribal story that surrounded me. They forgot to name my special ability."

"What?" Farrah's face wrinkled in confusion.

"You know Jacob Black; you know how only some vampires are gifted with a special ability." He said, smirking so deviously, "I possess the ability to disguise my own scent and other vampire scents."

Jacob's mouth hung open, not believing how foolish the pack had been. The whole time, they were probably being watched. Everything that they ever discussed with Sam, hadn't been private. Defeat seemed impossible to avoid.

"Sometimes, I wouldn't disguise my scent though." The vampire admitted, stepping closer, "I would allow you mutts to track me, trying to derail you as much as I can. Everything according to my plan has seemed to work." A triumphant smile, spread across his face.

Jacob felt powerless, defenseless, and foolish. These were feelings he shouldn't have been feeling, especially at such a bad time.

"Don't listen to him Jake." Farrah said, attempting to boost Jacob's confidence, "he's trying to manipulate the situation."

Willard scowled at her, "I would keep my mouth closed if I were you, human…"

She continued on, "he's only trying to trick you."

Jacob momentarily glanced at her, very much confused by what she was saying.

"I said to keep your mouth closed." Willard nearly shouted.

The vampire hissed angrily, stepping closer to Farrah and the werewolf.

"Get back!" Jacob commanded her, pushing her away.

In a fast flash, Jacob had leaped into the air. He brilliantly phased into his wolf state, landing onto the ground with four paws now. His giant body moved closer to Willard, baring his teeth in an aggressive manner.

Farrah stood speechless, watching as Willard only smiled in response to Jacob's transformation.

"Now, we're really talking Jacob." The vampire mumbled.

It was juxtaposed to the clash of the day and night. Each one, completely opposing each other in every possible way imaginable.

They jumped towards each other, anger exploding in every movement they created. Sounds of snarls and hisses escaped their mouths, creating a scene of chaos.

Farrah watched helplessly, wanting to aid Jacob. She viewed them carefully, observing as they both struggled. Each were trying to dominate over the other one.

_I can't just stand here, like some helpless fool. _She nervously twiddled with her fingers, trying to come up with some sort of plan to initiate.

An immediate feeling of sorrow flew through her as she heard Jacob whimper painfully. Willard had knocked him down onto the ground.

Without thinking, she stepped closer towards them. Suddenly though, a gust of wind swept up around her. Her eyes shut out of a natural reaction, but as she opened them, Quil and Embry stood prominent, in their werewolf forms.

A smile spread across her lips. _I've never been happier seeing them_. Quil and Embry jumped into the fight right away, biting at Willard relentlessly.

The fight began escalating, seeming too huge for the one mere spot that they were located. It seemed like trees would be knocked over soon…

**

* * *

**

Sam urgently gave out commands in telepathic means as he trudged through the surrounding forest. Behind him, only Jared and Paul followed. Other pack members had split up, tracking down several other vampires that were hiding in other parts of the vast forest. The younger pack members had stayed near the civilized area of La Push, guarding the vulnerable humans.

_Paul, they deceived us the whole time. I can't believe it. _Sam told him, recalling Jacob's present thoughts of Willard's special ability.

_What's the plan now? _Jared wondered, gaining faster speed as the minutes passed.

_We must follow their scent, track them down. They'll think were just fools, but when we track any of them down. We will not let them go until they're dead._ Sam's words leaked venom, so relentlessly angry.

They were following Willard's scent, knowing very well that if the leader fell. The clan would fall. Killing Willard would be the key to killing all the vampires.

Willard's scent was becoming overwhelming. He was near, very near….

* * *

Farrah awkwardly clung onto Quil, clutching his fur fearfully. Her eyes were shut as the wind pounded against her ears. Riding on Quil's back was scarier than cliff diving. The feeling of the world rushing by was a feeling Farrah despised….

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!!!" She bellowed loudly. A second later, she realized the stupidity of her question. _Quil can't answer me; he's in wolf form. Aren't I smart…._

Her eyes opened for a moment, a blur of green and brown filling her vision. She shut her eyes immediately, afraid of the blur.

Regret resonated in Farrah. She couldn't believe that she left Jacob all alone. _Well, he has Embry there…Still, Embry's presence isn't going to comfort my fears. _

She desperately wished that she could turn back in time. The decision of leaving him would never please her. Not at all. It only made her worry and worry.

Farrah tightened her grasp on Quil's fur, taking out some of her frustrations. _Why can't I be more helpful? I wish that I could turn into a huge werewolf so I could help Jacob. It's hard to just stand around, knowing you're incapable of helping. _

Her eyes curiously opened once again, but this time her surroundings were different. The sight of La Push beach filled her eyes. Quil's pace had slowed down, coming to a smooth halt.

A gray sky hovered over the beach, which wasn't so unusual. It was the way she had always remembered La Push beach.

"I'm I supposed to stay here?" Farrah asked, feeling dumbfounded.

Quil only nodded his head in response. She reluctantly slid off him, almost falling down in the process. Farrah luckily caught herself before making a fool out of herself though.

Her feet left slight imprints in the sand as she sauntered across the beach. The wind blew her unruly hair as she stared out into the gray horizon. The sea even seemed to be saddened, maybe even depressed. The waves crashed against the shore slower than usual.

Quil stood so still, watching her with curiosity. Farrah had never looked so raw before. She was never so unrefined and real, not ever. It was as though the sense of possibly losing Jacob sent her into an unpredictable mode. A mode that revealed who she really was. It was the side that Jacob had only witnessed.

"This isn't me." She said intensely to no one particular. "What I'm I doing? I can't leave him!"

Various shouts left her mouth, showing her anger. Anger that had been locked up for so long.

Quil only watched, having no idea what to do or how to react. All he knew was that Jacob had entrusted him to watch over her. He couldn't let down one of his best friend's.

Farrah's eyes moved from the horizon, locking onto a rock that lay on the sandy shore instead. The tip of the rock was pointed, appearing very sharp. She bent down, picking it up.

The rock seemed to strangely intrigue her. It was fascinating to her. _I can use this….If I can lead the vampires to one place, I can lead the werewolves to one place. With the power of the pack, they can win this. _

She held out her arm, putting the pointed end of the rock to her forearm. She shut her eyes, sucking in a breath to prepare for the slight pain that was about to overcome her. The pointed tip of the rock dug into her skin, slicing the flesh. A small amount of blood oozed from her cut, satisfying her.

Quil suddenly realized what she was doing. He sprinted towards her, yelping in an attempt to communicate.

Farrah seemed unaware of Quil coming after her, nearing the ocean waters. She lowered her arm into the water, letting her blood mix into the ocean waters. Surely, the blood smell would be stronger by traveling through the waters.

Quil abruptly jumped in front of her, blocking her from the water. Farrah stepped backwards, slightly intimidated by him. _I had forgotten that Quil was standing there, watching me the whole time. _

Loud noises coming from the nearby forest, suddenly erupted. Quil and Farrah turned their attention away from each other, staring into the woods.

"My plan is working." Farrah mumbled in an optimistic voice.

The vampires couldn't resist the blood smell that floated through the air. They had to have it. It was a necessity.

Bursting from different routes from the forest, different members of the vampire clan came. Trailing behind them were werewolves. The pack members dangerously snarled, attempting to catch the faster vampires.

Farrah's jaw dropped, instantly regretting what she had done, "what did I do?"

All clan members, suddenly halted from running. They stood erect, standing by the tree line. It was as though the werewolves behind them, had just become a passing thought. Their eyes were fixated on Farrah hungrily.

Quil stepped in front of her immediately, using a protective stance. He growled, showing off his enormous canines.

Each clan member's distraction, provided different werewolves with enough time to catch up with their targets. Simultaneously, the werewolves ran out of the forest and reached the tree line, pouncing with full momentum onto the vampires.

Different fights broke out. Vicious snarls, hisses, and growls filled the murky air. Farrah watched, anxiously awaiting to see Jacob, Embry, Sam, and Willard. They weren't in sight though. _There's no way an experienced vampire like Willard would fall for such a trick…._

Edward and Bella hadn't shown up either, providing her with some comfort. _Hopefully, they're all taking care of Willard for good…._Temptation to search for Jacob rose in her as worry began overwhelming her. _What if Willard killed them all? _She couldn't go make sure any of them were okay, not with Quil standing guard.

Her eyes shifted towards the ferocious fights, suddenly realizing that the werewolves were taking full advantage. Some of the clan members were being gained up on, being nibbled on by pack members. She had to turn away, not able to watch the gruesome killings of some of the clan members.

**

* * *

**

Jacob ran through the woods, trailing Willard. Edward, Bella, and Sam ran beside the young werewolf, also tracking the vampire clan leader.

Willard easily soared through the trees, following the blood smell. He knew that his followers wouldn't be able to resist the smell. They were younger vampires than Willard himself, still vulnerable to the blood scent.

Willard ignored his chasers, garnering a faster speed.

The smell of blood filled his nostrils as he exited the woods, and into a familiar area. The area of La Push beach. It was the area where he lost his mate to Ephraim Black….

Jacob, Sam, Edward, and Bella followed him, finding themselves upon a chaotic sight. Brutal fighting was occurring on La Push beach. Dead vampires spread across the beach, appearing so vulnerable in death.

That wasn't Jacob's main focus though. He set his eyes upon Farrah, who had a small amount of blood tracing her arm. Immediate realization dawned on him. _Farrah was the one who attracted the vampires here…. _

Farrah caught sight of Jacob, darting away from the confinement of Quil. Jacob ran towards her, not even thinking about where Willard was.

"Jake!!!" She screamed happily, relieved that he appeared unwounded.

Before she could get to him, she was suddenly grabbed, taken hostage. Willard seized her roughly, holding onto her by the shoulders.

Now, only werewolf growls filled the gray sky. Willard's clan lay lifeless on the shore. He knew using Farrah, was the only last attempt he could make to avenge his mate.

"I would stop growling if I were you." Willard threatened, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

The young werewolf stopped running, hunching back his shoulder blades, growling angrily. The scene in front of him filled him with rage. How dare that bloodsucker grab her like that?

Edward and Bella trudged forward, standing by Jacob's side.

"Don't get mad Jacob." Edward warned in a quiet voice, "that's the reaction he's looking for."

Bella pursed her lips in disbelief, scared for Farrah's life.

The malice vampire smirked deviously, "an eye for an eye."

Farrah shook uncontrollably as fear swallowed her. She knew it was the end for her. _This is it; I'm dead….There's no way he'll let me go willingly. _She could feel the vampire's hostility burning off him.

"Don't do this." Bella suddenly stepped forward bravely.

Edward took a step forward also, standing in front of Bella.

"Don't do this?" Willard repeated, "of course I'll kill her."

He took a step backwards, dragging Farrah along with him. Jacob walked forward immediately, snarling.

"If you're going to kill her, then why wait." Edward commented, stepping closer and closer.

"Because I want to see Jacob Black suffer." He answered, speaking so demonically.

Suddenly from behind, Sam lunged unexpectedly. No one had even noticed the pack leader behind Willard.

Jacob also flew forward, using his teeth to grab Farrah's thin sweater. She instinctively reached for him, using a firm grip on his fur.

"No!" Willard shouted, yanking on Farrah's other arm roughly. A painful scream escaped her mouth. The vampire's strength had almost been unbearable.

Sam landed on Willard's back, growling so wildly. He bit into the vampire's skin, tearing at his upper back. Willard loosened his grip on Farrah, giving her enough liberation to escape.

"Are you alright?" Edward immediately asked Farrah, grabbing her shoulder soothingly.

"Yeah." She nodded her head as her heart pounded so loudly. It was truly the most unpredictable day she had ever experienced.

The surrounding werewolves moved forward, helping Sam. They crowded around the vampire, biting at his flesh. Luckily, the pack was big enough to cover the vampire being slaughtered from witnesses.

Jacob stayed by Farrah's side, gently rubbing his head against her sore arm. Finally, the monster that had been terrorizing the pack was finished. Forever gone….

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please tell me. I hope it wasn't disappointing. Yep, the big bad guy is finally finished….**


	16. Turn to You

**Chapter 16: Turn to You**

**A/N: It is the big moment! Finally! Thank you for the reviews! Oh yeah, my new pen name is officially Pearl Primrose. **

Farrah sat on her couch, lost in thoughts. Her world had finally turned back to normal. Well, it wasn't normal to know of vampires and werewolves, but it was normal to not be hunted. Silence filled her house, an accepting peaceful silence.

She sighed, relief coursing through her body. It had been a month since Willard had been destroyed.

It was now August, and school had started once again. It was her senior year, but not the senior year she always thought she would have. Jacob was permanently stuck in her life now…He was her best friend; her everything.

Farrah slowly leaned her head against the couch, glad to actually be alone in her house. Her dad, Lisa, and Chelsea had all went shopping for new school clothes. _It's something I never enjoy doing._

A sudden knock on her front door hit her ears, interrupting her thoughts. Farrah stood up, approaching the door cautiously. She was alone after all…Thoughts of Willard flowed into her mind. Even though she knew he was dead; he would still haunt her thoughts and dreams. The sinister vampire never permanently left her.

Her hand shakily unlocked the door, twisting the doorknob slowly. Farrah's heart pounded faster and faster, afraid to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Hello Farrah." She heard Sebastian's voice say, much to her dismay "may I come in?"

She was stunned, stepping backwards fearfully. The last time she was with Sebastian, he had attempted to hurt her. Other contradictory thoughts filled her head simultaneously though, a relief that it was just Sebastian.

"Look." Farrah watched him closely as his fare haired locks shunned in the outside light, "I don't think it's a good time."

"It'll only take a second." He said hastily.

She gave in reluctantly, "alright. Come in."

He entered the house, soaked from the rain that was currently parading the night sky. She hadn't realized it was raining. _What else do I expect; Washington is the rainiest state in the nation after all._

"Farrah." Sebastian began as he shut the door behind him, "I was just thinking about you."

"You were." Her gray eyes stared uncomfortably at him. _I'm all alone…now I wish someone were here. Anyone. _

"I was. And I…I'm sorry about the bonfire." He gave her an apologetic face, nearing her.

She walked backwards, "so, is there anything you need?"

"Yes." Sebastian stepped closer to her once again, "and it's you."

"You know." Farrah nervously said, "I really think you should go…"

"Farrah." He grabbed her hands, clasping them tightly.

Farrah tried to pull her hands away, but he wouldn't let go. Her orbs filled with an abundance of fear.

"Please." He begged, pulling her face to his, "just kiss me."

"No." She retaliated. However, before she knew it; his lips crashed into hers. She stood there, trying to pull away. It was the most uncomfortable moment of her life. Being kissed unwillingly. Everything seemed to be happening without her permission, it was just a total mess…

An unexpected noise sounded near the front door, a noise signifying the door had been opened. Farrah glanced to the door to see Jacob standing there. His face wrinkled in puzzlement as his mouth hung open. There was an unmistakable pain in his eyes though, an entity consumed of hurt and betrayal.

Farrah pushed Sebastian harshly, not wanting Jacob to think that she was reciprocating the kiss.

Jacob's orbs turned furious, disguising his pain, "I thought you said that money doesn't matter." He recalled what she had told him so long ago…

Farrah approached him cautiously, "Jake."

"Don't." He shook his head, "I get it."

He stormed off, slamming the door shut behind him. Her stomach churned from anxiety. And before she could even realize it, angry burst from her. She turned to Sebastian, becoming ferocious with him

"See what you did!" She screamed at him, shoving him in the chest, "get out of here!"

Sebastian's eyes widened from shock, "why are you mad?"

"Why I'm I mad?" She repeated, "how can you ask that?" Farrah forcefully pushed him towards the door.

He was shoved outside, but stood there looking confused, "I know that you seriously don't want Jacob. Come on Farrah, we both know that I'm better than him."

A snarl formed on her lips, "shut up!" She slammed the door in his face, locking it. Everything was ruined…Her friendship with Jacob was now officially ruined. She leaned against a wall, standing weakly. _I can't just stand here. I have to do something. I have to talk to Jacob, but what if he doesn't want to talk to me. I don't care. _

A sudden determination filled her. She would talk to Jacob no matter what. No matter what he did, he would hear her out. She garnered herself to stop leaning against the wall, running to grab her car keys that rested on the kitchen table.

**

* * *

**

Jacob quietly stood by his lonesome, admiring his favorite part of the forest. It was the area he had showed Farrah so long ago…The thought of _her_ pained his heart.

The young werewolf tried to ignore the pain that ebbed at his heart, but could not no matter how hard he tried. _The love of my life, my imprint, fell for a guy named Sebastian….At least he's not a vampire this time. _

He remembered how hurt he had been when Bella chose Edward over him. The pain didn't compare though, not at all. It was worse than anything he had ever experienced. His heart felt literally shattered.

She was supposed to be his soul mate, his one and only…_This imprint crap sucks. It's all bogus. It's not real, or maybe it doesn't work when it involves me. Maybe I'm just meant to be alone…_

Rain fell onto Jacob, splashing his bare chest. Rain made it's way into the river within the clearing he stood in. The beautiful, isolated clearing he had showed Farrah.

He recalled the conversation he had with Farrah that day. Jacob had told her about Bella, and she had shared some of her painful memories. They had opened their hearts to each other.

Jacob clutched his fist as images of Sebastian and Farrah kissing, filled his mind. It was torture to watch the woman he loved, the one who was everything to him be kissed by another man. He lowered his eyes to the ground, wishing the pain could just wash away. Wash away like the rain washed away the filth of the land…

His nose suddenly stiffened, as he smelled her familiar scent approach. She was in the forest, heading his way. He could now hear her footsteps hit the ground.

He didn't have to turn around to know she stood there, "what do you want?" He asked angrily.

Farrah was taken aback from his angry tone, "Jake, turn around. Look at me." She spoke in an uncontrolled, passionate toned voice.

He turned around, facing her. Her blonde hair was soaked, clothing soaked. Farrah looked like a complete mess.

"Why are you here?" He snapped angrily, "shouldn't you be with Sebastian, making out with him."

Her jaw dropped, "we were not making out! He kissed me. If you really think that I want him, then you're an idiot!" She shouted.

His eyes darkened, "oh, so is that it! I'm an idiot. I could never be good enough for you, huh. I don't measure up in wealth or brains."

"That's not what I was saying!" She yelled, stepping closer to him. He towered over her and could easily hurt her. Especially if his temper took over…She knew he would never hurt her though. She knew him well enough. Her heart pounded against her chest as she thought of Jacob, really thought of him. He was immature, selfless, kind, fun, and caring. He was the greatest friend anyone could ask for. He was a great person; a person she secretly wished she could be. Farrah thought of the first time she saw him, the first time she revealed that she wasn't really her father's child, the first time he told her about Bella, the first time she daringly jumped off a cliff, the first time she rode a motorcycle, the first time they stayed up all night talking. All those moments were with Jacob. Her heart continued hammering her chest as she realized the true reason she stood out in the cold, pouring rain with him. She was in love with him.

"You implied it!" He yelled back at her, interrupting her thoughts. She stood there dumbfounded, not believing how blind she had been. How badly she tried to escape her love for Jacob. Tears slowly left her eyes. _How could I be so stupid?_

"I can't believe you did this to me!" He continued shouting, "can't you see the way I feel? Isn't it obvious? You're supposed to be smart!" He neared her, passionate yelling reeking from his voice, "I imprinted on you! That means I uncontrollably chose you to be my soul mate! Does that mean anything to you?"

She gazed up at him, in disbelief of the whole situation. She couldn't reply to anything he was saying; her throat was just too dry for any words to escape.

"I'm in love with you!" He admitted, standing breathless now. He couldn't take her silence. The silence, which meant unreciprocated love. He turned to storm off, but her hand grabbed his, stopping him.

"Jake." She pleaded softly, "don't go. I…I love you too."

He turned to her, looking deep into her beautiful gray orbs. He could see the truth, the truth that she didn't kiss Sebastian. The truth that he had just went off into a painful rampage. He couldn't believe she had just said that to him. It was too good to be true.

"Jake…" She held his gaze, "say something. Anything."

"Do you really mean it?" He heard himself asking in a husky tone.

"Of course I do." She nearly shouted.

He felt himself lean over her confidently, wrapping his arms around her waist. She nervously looked into his eyes, wanting so badly to erase his pain. Farrah lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck. He lowered his head, allowing her to reach his lips. Their lips met softly, but quickly turned passionate. Jacob pulled her closer as his hands uncontrollably explored her wet hair. She pulled him closer to her, feeling the strength in his arms as they held her…

Farrah allowed his lips to press against hers, not knowing how to exactly kiss him. No previous times they had kissed, had been like the moment they were experiencing now. He could feel her inexperience, which made him desire her more. Jacob pressed his lips harder against hers, wanting to not stop. He could feel her body, pressing closer to his. His stomach filled with millions of knots. She grabbed him more roughly now, running her hands all over his wet back. She could feel his muscles tensing, making her desire him more. He impulsively lifted her, surprising her. Their lips were still conjoined, kissing deeper and deeper.

Farrah felt the need to interrupt their kiss, "Jake." She whispered, "stop."

He stopped as he gave her one last kiss. Jacob studied her with glassy eyes as his breathing hardened, "what's wrong?"

"I….I need to say something." Farrah admitted, tightening her arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry for everything, for hurting you all those times. I was blind; I didn't want to see how I really felt about you…."

Jacob nodded his head, "its fine…" He paused for a moment, "does this mean we're really more than friends?"

"Yes." Farrah's eyes stared at him lovingly, "yeah…so I guess you're my boyfriend."

"So…" Jacob pulled her closer, "does that mean I have permission to beat up Sebastian?"

She giggled, appreciating his sense of humor, "maybe…"

"Maybe?" He repeated her words, "I should have permission."

"Come on." She laughed, giving him a quick kiss, "just forget about him."

Jacob reluctantly dropped the subject, giving her a short sweet kiss. He spun her around, becoming lost in a joy that people rarely experienced. The joy of love.

**A/N: Please review and say what you think! I have one more chapter to post. In that chapter I will be giving the title to the sequel. I hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	17. Rogues

**Chapter 17:** **Rogues **

**A/N: My last chapter to post! Thanks so much for all my continuing support and reviewers. This has truly been the story that has shown my growth as an author. **

Silence filled the cold night air. Only trees whistled in the howling wind….The border near Canada remained undisturbed, or so the werewolf pack thought. They would've never predicted how dangers, still lurked there.

The howling wind pounded against three mysterious people who stood in a triangular form, facing each other. They were clad in black clothing, blending in with the night.

"It is time for me to rise on the behalf of our Lord." A woman spoke hastily, "we will fulfill his dreams. There was a purpose to why he never wanted the mutts to see me. I had never understood it, but now I do…"

"You are right, he had wished for you to take his place if anything were to happen." A fare haired man spoke.

The woman nodded her head, "your work has been incredible Sebastian."

Sebastian stood so solemn, so perfect. His skin appeared flawless, pale, and beautiful. It was not the image he had used when he pretended to be a regular high school student or church-going teenager. He was a supernaturally gifted vampire, gifted with the ability to shape shift into different people. Or just as he had done as a high school student, change a few minor things about his appearance, and even his own smell…It had all just been coincidental that he met Farrah, but as soon as Jacob imprinted on her. He had been pushed by Willard to be more romantically flirtatious….

"Thank you Dahlia." Sebastian showed gratitude to the vampire woman.

Dahlia's long black hair twirled as she turned to stare at the only vampire left. A man by the name of Malcolm. He appeared so solemn, so controlled. It was only when they ate their meals, that Malcolm began showing any personality.

"Malcolm, do not worry." Dahlia said, "we will be in control soon. The Volturi will not know what is coming, or either will Jacob Black."

Malcolm nodded his head as his short golden colored hair brightened in the moonlight.

Dahlia stared at her two companions, knowing all too well, why Willard had chosen to not use them in combat. They were spared for their supernatural abilities, smarts, and experience. The three of them had been underneath Willard's wing for many years. They were not the inexperienced vampires that Willard had used. They were very smart and charming, capable of improving their clan size in only a few weeks. All it would take were convincing words. A speech that would be magnetic and charismatic.

That was one of the many abilities Willard had taught them.

"What are we waiting for?" Sebastian wondered, "shall we start recruiting?"

Dahlia stared at a specific, whistling tree, recalling how Willard would always stand right by it. It would forever be his tree.

Her red eyes suddenly darkened, becoming angry as she thought about Willard's death. It was a death he shouldn't have suffered, but at the same time, it was an honorable death.

"Yes, Sebastian." Dahlia answered his question, "we will start recruiting."

Malcolm's red eyes gleamed as he realized they were going to leave to recruit. He absolutely enjoyed finding new vulnerable vampires, who would easily listen to whatever was said to them.

Dahlia pulled off her black glove, examining her seemingly normal hand. It appeared so frail and lithe, but it possessed more power than any vampire could ever dream of.

Malcolm and Sebastian gazed at her hand, knowing all too well, what it was capable of….

The female vampire pulled her glove back on, knowing they had a job to accomplish, and a leader to avenge, "let's go."

She took the lead, leaping into a tree. Malcolm and Sebastian mirrored her, leaping into different trees.

The vampires leaped tree to tree, setting out onto a short journey that would be rewarding in the end. They would be rewarded with foolish sacrificial lambs….

The werewolf pack would fall, but most importantly the Volturi would fall harder….They would no longer be in control. Not after Dahlia was through with them.

**A/N: That's it! Sebastian was a vampire! Never would've guessed. Thanks once again to my continuous reviewers! The sequel will be called Everlasting Turbulence. I should have it posted in a month. I still have to make chapter plans for the story. If I take longer than a month to post it, I'm probably grounded. Don't worry though, I will post it! **


End file.
